


一些开罗受垃圾

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bestiality, Bottom Kylo Ren, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Serial Killers, Top Armitage Hux, intersex kylo
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: 和标题一样。Armitage Hux × Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见下方。

**警告打在最前面。**

※很长一段时间里， **这系列下更新的短篇都是老粮。** 基本上我会修一遍再发，但是不要对质量抱有期望。

※每篇文章的警告都会独立打一遍，同时在这个Warning里更新。请谨慎阅读。

※ **OOC** 这种事情不用强调了叭。

※一般情况下每篇都是独立短篇，当前后篇章有关联时会另行说明。

※这个系列里的短篇全部 **垃圾且开罗受Only。**

 

**更新时间线**

19.06.15 Touch of My Hand（好像没什么好预警的）

19.06.17 The Revenge of The Kat （伪人兽预警）

19.06.18 邻家的坏老头 （搞老头预警）

19.06.18 附脑（异种奸预警/非人类开罗预警）

19.09.02 镜边的纳西莎（不知道该怎么预警，垃圾嘛，口味不会太轻）

19.12.23 Savior of the Giant（现代AU＋角色死亡＋小妓罗预警）

19.12.31 猎鹿刀（现代AU＋Underage攻＋双性开罗＋动物死亡预警）

20.01.24 绿植饲养与护理方法（双性开罗+智商不足开罗预警）

20.02.02 Watch your Moth（无san、暴力、兽化、角色死亡预警）

20.02.03 You know everything about him（巨大化女友预警，角色死亡预警）

20.03.01 Equivalent Exchange（站街开罗预警）


	2. Touch of My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最高领袖换了机械手，但他好像不是很知道机械手该怎么用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作设定，不过开罗的手断了。  
> 大概写于2018年9-10月期间  
> 其他没什么好Note的了。

“我很讨厌一而再再而三地重复这句话，但是——”

Arimitage的食指和拇指揪了揪自己的鼻梁，在说出下一句话之前做了个深呼吸，

“Master of Ren，你是笨蛋吗？”

他没有等待Kylo Ren的回答。他甚至没有在语句之间产生空隙，

“——我忘了，你是。你一直是。”

Kylo Ren自然也没有回答他。大部分时候，如果他这么说了，他会被Kylo直接丢到房间的另一头，但是今天没有。或许机械手上沾着血、岔开双腿恬不知耻地躺在床上、身下的血液像精液一样流出来的Kylo终归还是知道什么叫羞耻。

Armitage Hux重重地叹了口气。

“给你装只机械手是为了让你继续握光剑和端水杯，不是为了让你把自己玩到流血，你知不知道？”

他依旧没指望Kylo能够回答他。他根本就不要Kylo回答。他指了指床头的按钮，

“还有那个。那是出了紧急状况的时候用来喊我的，不是为了——”

不是为了让你把我喊过来看着你屁眼流血，让我今天也依旧在怀疑我的上司智商到底是个位数还是负数。他当然没能接着说下去；他觉得眼前的场景十足荒谬可笑：第一秩序最高领袖在他眼前流着血。那个他时常需要把自己的阴茎塞进去的地方流着血。

“我还不适应我的新胳膊。”

Kylo终于开了口。Kylo靠在枕头上，双腿毫无合拢的意向，全然没把他的指责当回事。到底是真的没当回事还是装作没当回事，Armitage没那个心情去猜。他烦躁地搓了搓额头，

“你欲望就这么强？”

他知道答案，他还是问了。他比任何人都更清楚这个答案。Kylo冲着他皱了皱眉头：

“你到底准备什么时候去帮我拿药？”

“你到底准备什么时候好好反省一下自己？”

他反问道。药他自然要去拿的，走进寝室的那瞬间、看到Kylo的第一眼他就知道，但他还是要问。他今天问了Kylo四个问题，他没准备等Kylo回答任何一个。可Kylo回答了最后一个。

“趁你去拿药的时候。满意了没有？”

“满意——”

Armitage需要用全身的力气来忍住自己的白眼。他不明白Kylo怎么能有脸来催他——他其实明白，但在这个时间点上，他不想意识到他明白。他大可以看着Kylo以这种方式流血致死，他会大张旗鼓地昭告天下Kylo的死因，再搞一出铺张浪费的、名为葬礼实为派对的庆典。——不可理喻。Kylo Ren永远都是那么不可理喻。从算不清多久以前他第一次见到Kylo Ren的时候开始，他就一直觉得这个男人不可理喻，虽然这不影响他最终和Kylo睡在了同一张床上。他咂咂嘴，语气中的厌恶清晰无疑：

“我去给你拿药。20分钟，大概。这期间不许乱摸，明白吗？”

“10分钟。”

Kylo在他身后哼哼唧唧。

“别让我加到一小时。”

他离开寝室。他步子很快，不是因为他想要早点治好那个胡作非为的最高领袖，只是因为最高领袖布置给他的任务还没做完。他还有成山的报告要批，下午还有两个会。是，他已经连续两晚上没有去过Kylo的寝室了，因为他恼人的工作量。他五点睡八点起，八点半的时候，被Kylo叫进寝室。他猜是Kylo忍不住了，但他没想到Kylo会忍不住到了这种程度。

不可理喻。

他花了10分钟从医务室拿了药，病因是“擦伤”。他说小伤小病自己可以处理，拿起药懒得多解释一句。他又花了10分钟去餐厅喝了杯咖啡。再用10分钟不慌不忙地回到最高领袖的寝室，输入除了他和Kylo之外没人知道的密码，瞳孔扫描，指纹认证。门开了，他躲开凌空向他飞过来的枕头。

“我说了10分钟！”

“我说了一个小时。你的毛病就是缺乏感激之心。”

他接住紧接着飞来的闹钟放回床头柜。他在床上坐下，开始戴他要来的一次性橡胶手套。将手套套上手指的动作使得Kylo闭了嘴，他花了几秒反应过来Kylo闭嘴的原因。

“……难以置信。”

他烦躁地瞟了Kylo一眼。这种时候还会因为看到他的手指产生性欲，他简直怀疑Kylo是不是有性瘾。他抽出纸巾擦掉洞口周围的血迹，沾了些药膏，手指伸进去的时候听到Kylo发出如他所料的喘息。他将膏体涂在Kylo的内壁，突然想起来Kylo是个原力使用者。

……Kylo本可以自己把自己治好的。Kylo根本不需要叫他过来。

操。他上当了。

内壁吸附着他的手指的触感隔着橡胶手套传来，眼前，Kylo已经伸手套弄起了自己半勃的阴茎。他登时有些恼火，看在银河的份儿上，他觉得自己存在的价值已经变成了一根按摩棒。他用手指狠狠地按了一把Kylo的内壁——出血点在哪里他不知道，只是这么小一片地方，牵一发而动全身的道理他还是懂的。

“把手拿开，Ren，”

他说着，语气中满是不耐烦，

“不要因为你的性快感影响到我给你上药。”

Kylo的手僵了僵，有些不舍地放了下去。Armitage哼了一声。他知道Kylo肯撒手的原因不过是Kylo打算等他离开后摸个痛快，一时的忍耐无伤大雅。但他同样知道至少于床笫之间，Kylo多少还是听他的话的。处处跟他对着干的Kylo只会因为这种事情听他的话，这让满足和不甘双生子一般地矛盾地在他脑内纠缠。他抽出手指来。分神的片刻里，他已经习惯性地开始让手部动作变成了扩张。他不能继续下去了。

他又在手上挤了些药膏，再次将手指探进去。他很不想让Kylo如此得意，可是受了伤就是受了伤，哪怕受伤的原因愚蠢至极。他并不想在下午的会议上看到最高领袖坐立难安的模样，哪怕Kylo就算难受也不会表现出来，但他知道，他还是能感觉得到，这是他与Kylo的关系带来的副作用。他并不想知道。

两天了。Kylo想要他恐怕已经想要到了胃疼的程度，他其实清楚得很。只一抬眼的功夫，Kylo瞪着他的眼神就让“欲望”一词具现化地出现在了他的脑子里。他太过熟悉Kylo这样的表情，他太过熟悉那双让普通人难以拒绝的眼睛。可他不是普通人，而Kylo也不会让普通人看到这样的表情。他手指抽搐了一瞬，擦过Kylo的前列腺。架在他手臂旁的两条大腿一抖，本能地又分开了些。

“失误而已。”

他说。潜台词是告诉Kylo不要得意忘形——他看到Kylo有些不满的表情，伴随着轻微的刺激带来的过量的欢愉。他思索了一瞬，再一次让手指若即若离地擦过了对于Kylo来说极为重要的那个点。Kylo不再看着他了。Kylo的脑袋朝后扬起，Kylo轻轻抿住了嘴。

“……躺下。把手放在两旁。”

他低声命令。身下的床单因为Kylo的动作皱起，他的手指转动着将药膏涂满Kylo的内壁。他又一次抽出手指，又一次塞进去。药已经上完了，他不需要继续，可他还是挤了些新的在手上。这种带着薄荷成分的药膏恐怕会将Kylo刺激得很难受，可Kylo明显不在乎。他沿着斜坡向上，再次找到他熟悉的位置，轻轻推动起来。他是多么尽职尽责的将军啊，除了要处理最高领袖的布置的政务，还要处理最高领袖的性欲——该死的。该死的Kylo Ren。Kylo贪婪地吸着他的手指，他知道如果插点什么更粗的东西进去会让Kylo很高兴，他当然不会那么做。他取了中间值，探进去第二根手指。他不会蠢到在Kylo的这种部位受伤的时候满足Kylo不合时宜的欲望，但缺憾和满足之间还是存在某个平衡点。只有他能控制住这个任性的最高领袖的不合时宜。Kylo的腿在他身侧绷紧，他看到Kylo半勃的阴茎渐渐抬头，前液迫不及待地渗出来，滑下光滑的顶端，消失在Kylo黑色的毛从中。他加快了手上的动作，Kylo的喘息混入声带的振动，他的名字开始作响在房间里。

“你想要的就是这个，对不对？”

他问。第五个不需要回答的问题，Kylo用呻吟给出了答案。烦人的呻吟。总有那么些时候会让他失去分寸的呻吟，但不是现在。——想想你那些没批完的文件，想想你那些令人头痛的部队，Armitage。他将视线转移到Kylo颤动着上下起伏的胸口，看着完全没有遭到任何触碰的乳头逐渐挺立，孤独地受着空气的刺激。Kylo是听话的，Kylo的手摆在一旁，揪着身侧的床单。Kylo的忍耐伴随着期许，他不愿意去满足的期许。

Kylo还沉浸在期许之中，可他没有。他加重力道，给了Kylo几次狠狠的刺激，听到那呻吟声不可抑制地高了几个分贝。是时候了。很快了，只要他再这么做几次的话——

“上好了。”

他抽出手指，若无其事地给出声明。他知道Kylo正带着满脸的难以置信看着他，如果不是对于快感的渴望控制了床上的这个蠢货，他恐怕下一秒就要撞上卧室的墙壁。他摘下手套，拍了一把Kylo的大腿，在Kylo发出咒骂之前，低下头去在那片嫩肉上吸出一个吻痕来，

“——算是对你刚才乖乖听话的奖励。那么我就不多打扰了，最高领袖。”

他从床上站起来，嗓子猛地一痛，呼吸在一瞬间被无形的力量所压制；却也只是一瞬间而已，Kylo的手转瞬便在床上摊平了。

“我简直没法相信你有胆量这么做。”

他听到Kylo恨恨地说。他揉着脖子，将一次性手套扔进垃圾桶，扣上药膏的盖子揣进口袋里，

“这不是我的责任，最高领袖。我需要提醒你，是你布置的政务太多。”

“……你会付出代价的，Hux。”

“我知道。——不行。”

他轻轻摇了摇头，拦下Kylo再次伸向两腿之间的金属手指，

“鉴于你下手根本不知道轻重，今天不准碰你自己。我可不希望下午的会议有什么闪失。”

“我不可能蠢到——”

他一声冷哼。他的冷哼让Kylo闭了嘴，看来Kylo还算知道自己确实干了点蠢事。他的嘴角勾起讥笑来。银河在上，Kylo这种掺杂着恼怒和欲望的神情简直是他的最爱，这终于让他浪费的这一个小时有了价值。

“相信我，最高领袖，”

他说着，转身走向了寝室门口。离开寝室之前，他背对着Kylo挥了挥手，

“——如果你碰了，我晚上会知道的。”

 

-END-


	3. The Revenge of The Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开罗变成了一只猫，将军很发愁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 半原作设定，  
> 伪兽交警告。

Millicent是个狡猾的东西，这是Armitage Hux在养了这只猫两天以后的感想。除了白天吃饭和晚上睡觉的时候，他很少见得到这只事实上属于他的猫。从基地附近的森林里捡到这家伙的时候，Millicent还只是个巴掌大的小玩意，处于垂死的边缘；Phasma不舍得看着Millicent就这么死掉，硬是要他留着这猫好好照顾。时间久了，这猫就成了他的宠物。在基地里养宠物的高级官员只有他一个——准确来说，First Order根本就不允许养宠物，但他是高级官员，仅次于某最高领袖的高级官员；最高领袖没表示过什么，这猫也就在他屋子里定了居。

说是宠物，捡来的野猫终归有着野猫的本性。放下手头最后一份文件，Armitage意识到Millicent在他面前已经消失了四天。没有多余政务的情况下，他每天23点准时关闭卧室入口，而过去的三天里，Millicent都没有卡在22点50分蹿进他房间。这种情况并不常出现；如今出现了，或许说明Millicent已经身归野外了。

他把文件扫描好，用Holopad发给了Kylo Ren。这么说来，他的最高领袖也不是个什么省心的玩意儿，诸事如此，无论大小。他看了一眼他的收件箱列表。和Millicent的消失近乎是同步的，两天以前，Kylo Ren就没有再回复过他的消息。

Millicent或许身归野外了，这不是什么要紧事。要紧的是最高领袖不见了。尽管First Order如今几乎是靠着Armitage和其他几个官员一起治理，最高领袖就这么凭空消失依旧让人心烦。得不到Kylo Ren第一时间的回应，有些事情他就做不下去。做不下去就会影响效率，效率对一个将军而言，那是性命攸关的事情。

关闭办公室的灯，他拾起holopad走出办公室。晚上十点半，今天又是并不愉快地超时工作的一天。除了在晚上执勤的白兵，走廊里不剩下什么人，为了保证白兵的作战效果，Phasma规定这些士兵必须每天九点准时钻进寝柜里。如此一算，其实底层白兵的睡眠时间比将军还要长。当来当去，也不知道这将军当得有什么意思。

走过拐角就是他的寝室，22点40分的时候，他会留20分钟的门给Millicent进屋的机会。22点48分，他刷完牙出来，房间里没有猫的身影。22点49分，他坐在床上摊开他的工作日志。22点50分，Millicent并没有跑进来。22点51分，在他思考要不要提前关门的瞬间，他的猫嚎叫着滚进了他的房间。

这么形容或许不太客观，因为滚进来的不只有Millicent一个。不知从哪里来的另一只野猫和Millicent打成一团，在地板上滚成了一颗毛球。两只猫打得难舍难分，这就让Armitage花了十秒钟惊异地看着眼前的战况，最终放下工作日志下了床。他走到衣柜前取出他最便宜的那双手套，尾随着两只恨不得把对方的皮咬下来的猫到了墙角，抓住机会，一把揪住那只野猫的尾巴，将黑色的野猫从地上提了起来。野猫很沉，个头比Millicent大不少，被人单揪着尾巴悬至空中，登时发出了一声凄厉的惨叫。还没等Armitage看清这猫到底长什么样，黑色的猫爪就闪电一般出现在他面前，伴随着野猫“咚”地砸在地板上的声响，Armitage的鼻梁上便多了三道血红的爪印。

被猫抓这事儿不稀奇，被猫抓了脸，这可是猫和他必死一个的事情了。从鼻梁上的疼痛带来的眩晕中缓过神来，Armitage扑上前，压住了那只正准备跑路的黑猫。他的手掌裹住黑猫的肚子，手指接触到黑猫柔软的肚皮，一晃神的功夫，猫转过身来又在他脸上甩了一巴掌。他发出恼怒的诅咒声，抓起胡乱挣扎的黑猫扔进他买来后一次都没用过的Millicent的专属猫包里，迅速拉上了拉链。黑猫的挣扎并未停歇，整个猫包都随着黑猫的动作在地板上不断翻滚，捂着自己挂彩的鼻子，摸了一把同样好不到哪儿去的侧脸，Armitage咬紧后牙，狠狠地对着猫包踢了一脚。

“野东西，”

他恼火地骂道，

“等会儿就把你扔到垃圾通道里去——”

受到物理攻击也没有停下动作的野猫听到这句话，像是被人突然按下了静止开关。野猫在猫包里安静了一阵，突然用爪子挠起拉链，口中发出了急切的叫声来。Armitage在床边坐下，撩了一把因刚才的打斗而凌乱的头发，无视了猫恳切的叫声，盘算起了离自己最近的垃圾通道需要走多远。他没注意到野猫不知什么时候停止了抓挠，他只注意到拉链摩擦的声音细微地响了起来。他狐疑地将视线移回猫包上，目瞪口呆地看着拉链就那么自己拉开了。

黑猫跳了出来。

Millicent胆怯地喵了一声，跳到了他身后。

隔着三米的距离，Armitage的脸又挨了一巴掌。

 

医疗机器人有一个好处，就是无论你受得伤有多么可笑，它们都只会不声不响地把你治好，附带守口如瓶。缝补了脸上的三片创口，从医务室走出来的时候，盯着蹲在地上仰头看着他的黑猫，Armitage非常想再来那么一脚。他确信他一脚可以把Millicent踹出去两米，只是他不会那么做；这只黑猫虽然沉了不少，踹出去一米有余倒也不是不可能。只是他不能那么做。

因为这只该死的黑猫是Kylo Ren。

无论这种现实他肯不肯接受，前往医务室之前他意识到，他的最高领袖变成了一只猫。

 

对外宣称最高领袖最近不在，对内却要忍受一只黑猫天天趴在自己办公桌前甩尾巴，从Kylo和Millicent打进他的寝室的那天开始，Armitage就过上了一种背负着整个First Order最大的秘密的生活。被盯着窗外的鸟雀出神的Kylo用尾巴打掉手里的笔已经不是一次两次，每到这种时候，他就要拿着笔杆狠狠地抽一下Kylo肥硕的屁股。半个脑子被猫的思维占据的最高领袖会“嗷”地一声回过神来，恼怒——如果猫也有恼怒的表情的话——地瞪他一眼，接着老老实实地趴回Armitage面前。

“刚才那一下下手也太重了。”

Kylo的声音在他脑子里响起。他头也不抬地说道：

“不应该啊。你屁股那么大，受力面积广，怎么会痛呢。”

“你是不是想让我给你松松筋骨？”

“是你要求我在你走神的时候叫你回来的。说话算话，最高领袖。”

说着，他将文件翻过一页，用翻起的那一页遮住了Kylo的脸。黑猫一巴掌把纸页拍成两折，跳下Armitage的书桌，

“闭眼。”

“我对你当着我的面拉屎没兴趣，最高领袖。”

他在文件上划了一条横线。耳畔传来Kylo的爪子扒拉着猫砂的声响，亏得他办公室里附带一个洗手间，不至于让猫屎的味道第一时间传来。第一次给Kylo铲屎的时候，此生头一遭，他觉得他对不起那个被他杀了的老爸。Millicent喜欢在外面乱跑，屎都不知道拉在哪里，他的猫砂和猫砂盆到了Kylo这里才有了用武之地。猫砂的声响停了，Kylo翘着尾巴从浴室走出来，

“铲屎了，Hux。”

他简直想掰折他手中的笔。他没好气地从桌前站起来，用不着他张嘴骂人——骂猫，Kylo当然已经知道了他在想什么。得意地晃着的尾巴出卖了Kylo此刻的情绪，Armitage咬着牙走进了厕所。他捏着鼻子把Kylo的排泄物铲进马桶，打开通风扇，出来的时候关上了洗手间的门。或许是得意过了头，他从洗手间走出来的时候，Kylo正侧卧在地板上，张大了两条后腿，入神地舔着自己的后脚。

Armitage不动声色地回到自己桌旁，不动声色地拉开了抽屉。他取出他的录像设备来，镜头对准沉浸在舔毛之中的Kylo，按下了录像键。Kylo虽然是只黑猫，肚皮那一块却是一片白毛，贴近尾巴根的位置，两颗猫蛋随着Kylo颤动的后腿一阵摇晃。为了最大化地在Kylo变回来之后对其进行羞辱，Armitage拉近镜头，给了Kylo的猫蛋一个特写。Kylo足足舔了一分钟还不见收敛，Armitage便收起录像设备咳嗽了一声。黑猫翘着的脚僵了僵，放下来，趴在地上别过脑袋，陷入了长久的沉默。

如果猫会脸红的话，Armitage猜测此刻的Kylo Ren羞耻至极。这更加笃定了他要把那段录像放给变回人的Kylo看的想法，无论他放了这段录像以后，他的脑袋和身体会不会分家。能让Kylo恼羞成怒，恼羞成怒的同时还有把柄握在他手中，单从幻想的角度而言，就是让他下一秒魂归西天他都觉得这辈子值了。

羞辱Kylo Ren。多么美好的念头啊，比当初做掉Brendol的时候还让他甘之如饴。只要等Kylo变回来。

只要Kylo能变回来。

 

两个星期以前，当他从医务室出来回到房间，举着Kylo翻来覆去地检查这只猫的身体状况时，他抛出了任何一个正常人在面对这种情况时产生的疑问：

“你到底怎么变成猫的？”

“……你先放我下来。”

Kylo在他脑子里嘟哝着，爪子并没有像此前那样乱抓，只因为Armitage已经用木条按着Kylo打过了黑猫的屁股。再怎么拥有原力不过是一只猫，锁喉变成了抓脸，威力就下降了99%，思维控制更是连抓痒的程度都不如。可算逮着了报仇的机会，Armitage按着Kylo就是一顿猛揍，揍得在一旁旁观的Millicent这天晚上都老实了不少。满嘴威胁的话都让Kylo用原力送进了Armitage大脑，只换来Armitage的一声冷笑：

“你命在我手里，最高领袖。想让我不把你扔进绞肉机里，你最好乖乖听我的话。”

“等我变回去——”

“君子协定。我不把你扔进绞肉机，你就不要之后报复我。虽然我知道你是个小人。”

“你和小人又有什么区别？”

“我可从没承认过我是正人君子。要不要先把你尾巴剁下来给Milli拌罐头吃？”

猫在屋檐下，不得不低头，哪怕发誓之后要把Armitage扯成两半，Kylo都只能龇着牙答应了Armitage提出的协约，进入了休战模式。猫毛遮着他红肿的屁股，被Armitage从空中放下来时，他趴在Armitage的胸口：

“我吃了Rey寄来的点心。吃完就变成这样了。”

“……有没有人告诉过你不要吃敌人寄来的点心？”

“那可是需要在川德瑞拉排队四个小时才买得到的点心。我小时候能吃到都只有过节的时候。”

“你怎么听起来和贾库难民一样？”

“反正我就是吃了。吃了，然后我就变成猫了。”

“……这账我之后再和她算。”

Armitage皱着眉头说道。First Order和抵抗军休战已经半年，他听说过Rey和Kylo之间产生了友谊的传闻，没想到已经到了互寄特产的境地。他抽出枕在脑后的右手来翻了翻Kylo的耳朵，

“这可真够彻底的。你耳朵里都长毛了。”

“你要是没瞎的话就会发现，我全身都长毛了，Hux。”

“再说话这么难听我把你爪子剁了。”

他掐了一把Kylo的耳朵。Kylo本能地嚎叫一声，前爪指甲探出来，勾住了Armitage赤裸的胸口，尖端刺进了Armitage的肉。尽管Kylo的指甲瞬间就收了回去，将Kylo一巴掌甩到地上的时候，Armitage还是发现自己胸口多了几个红印。

在地上踉跄着站起身，Kylo沉默着走上前，一口咬在了Armitage的小腿上。将军一声惨叫，企图揪着Kylo的脖子将Kylo提起来，揪到一半却发现这猫实在太沉，根本提不起来不说，他揪得越凶，Kylo咬得越紧。情急之下他拍了一把Kylo的脑门，拇指用力按住了Kylo的鼻头，终于让那黑猫松了口。黑猫瞪着他，背后的毛发根根竖起，喉咙里发出低沉的呜呜声，一副又要扑上来的架势。他低头看了一眼自己冒着血的小腿，丝毫不在意Kylo威胁的姿态，一边走向医药箱一边抱怨道：

“你就不能给我老实得超过三分钟？”

翻出纱布和消毒液，回过头来，他发现Kylo愣在了那里。充满敌意的姿势不见了，Kylo的坐姿甚至称得上是乖巧。半晌，他的最高领袖问他：

“刚才发生了什么？”

“……什么？”

“我被你扔到地上，然后我就不记得了。你腿是我咬的？”

“你觉得Milli会这么咬我？”

“那我真不记得了。Hux，我好像有一半大脑真的变成了猫。”

 

最初的十几个小时里——虽然他有六个小时都在睡觉——Armitage坚定不移地认为，Kylo的说法是在胡扯，是在堂而皇之地给自己的攻击行径找借口。十几个小时之后，当他看到Kylo坐在窗台上和窗外的鸟雀对唱时，他终于意识到了这家伙真的时不时会变成纯正的猫。他悄悄录下了Kylo对唱的场景，镜头里仰着脑袋的黑猫不知为何看起来有些优雅；优雅也不过是短暂的功夫，Kylo的爪子响亮地拍在他的玻璃上的时候，他喝了一声，让Kylo回过了神来。虽然完全体的状态过一段时间就会自动解除，但Kylo还是要求他一旦发现就马上把自己拉回正轨。打断Kylo与鸟雀调情不过是他份内的义务罢了。

靠录像来抓Kylo的把柄和尽义务当然不矛盾。狗屁的君子协定，他当然知道Kylo一旦变回人，肯定会想着法子收拾他。录像到底会激怒Kylo还是会压制Kylo，这是五五对开的事儿，但有那五成总比坐着等死要强点。当然，让他像供着主子一样供着Kylo，那要比死还不如，横竖都是死，先羞辱Kylo一番再死也算不枉这一生。

他就这么偷偷录了两个星期的像。若是让外人看见必然觉得他是个神经病，堂堂一个First Order将军，不仅像个智障一样隔三差五对着猫狂拍一通，有事儿没事儿还要冲着猫自言自语。衣服遮住的皮肤上到处都是猫爪留下的红印，那是他没少和Kylo打架的证明。

就等Kylo变回来了。找个机会把Kylo捆在椅子上，一段一段地放给Kylo看。舔腿那段当然要放。在他床上打滚、和Millicent的玩具作斗争的那段也要放。张大嘴打哈欠、牛奶沾到胡子上的那些当然也要放。还有……

还有很多。多到Armitage已经换了一张存储卡。

 

东西虽多，却和完美还有一定差距。最能让Kylo感到羞耻的片段没能被录下来，这大概是Armitage此生中的一大遗憾。Kylo变成猫的第十天的那个早上，Armitage醒得很早，过几个小时他就要对着成千上万的白兵们讲话，他得起来再背一次他的演讲稿。他睁开眼，总觉得肚子的触感有些奇怪，掀开被子一看，Kylo正在他肚皮上踩奶。圆鼓鼓的黑色爪子一上一下，踩着他的肚皮，再踩了几次，Kylo身子一软，卧在了他的肚子上打了个哈欠闭上了眼。他看着这场景怔了片刻，片刻之后想掏出录像设备来已经错过了最好时机。Kylo的鼻孔里冒出一个泡泡，“啵”地一声在他肚子上炸开，鼻涕溅在他的皮肤上，他才想起要把这只猫拂开。取而代之地，当他用指腹抹掉了肚子上的液体时，他又探手将鼻涕抹在了Kylo的毛上。他心里腾起一种恶作剧般的快感，只是这快感没能持续几秒便被Kylo幸福的呜噜声所打断。卧在他肚子上的猫翻了个身，抱住他的手腕继续打起了呼噜。

他承认他输了。有那么一瞬间，他觉得Kylo有点可爱。养了Millicent这么久，这只猫跟他简直就像是房东和住客的关系，八成的时间都在把对方当空气，何谈同睡一张床。更不要说现在这种——这种被小动物依偎在身旁的场景，Armitage可从未和Millicent共享过。这让他就这么被Kylo抱着手腕抱了五分钟，直到羞耻感慢慢渗透他的皮肤，侵入他的心房，他才咬咬牙甩开了Kylo的爪子。黑猫不满地睁开眼，又要作势抓上来，他嘘了一声，登时把Kylo嘘回了现实。待他把自己打理干净，从浴室里走出来，Kylo已经恢复了那副讨厌的模样，跳到他的桌子上开始喵喵叫着催他准备早饭了。

可惜，可惜。没能录下来Kylo踩奶的样子是因为时机不对，没能录下来Kylo抱着他手腕的样子，这可是他的失策。打定了主意要录下最精华的部分，Kylo变成猫的第十四天的晚上，Armitage早早就上了床。

自从有了Kylo，Millicent晚上肯回来的日子便更加稀少。又是Millicent不在的晚上，打开床前的holo播放器，Armitage为百无聊赖的最高领袖随便找了个频道。打发Kylo去看holo能让他省心不少，而Kylo这种没有耐性的家伙常常看着看着就会睡着。他埋头于他的工作日志，只等着要不了半个小时Kylo就会呼呼大睡，可这一天等了四十分钟，却见Kylo依旧聚精会神地盯着全息影像。他抬眼看了看，在心里默默翻了个白眼，怎么都想不到如此吸引Kylo注意力的节目会是动物世界。两只野生豹猫正在草原上奔跑，盯着自由自在的豹猫，Kylo的尾巴无意识地在枕头上敲了敲。

“你也想出去溜溜？”

他半开玩笑地问道。两个星期以来，Kylo还没有离开过基地建筑，几乎100%的时间都是在他身旁。可这会儿看着影像的猫根本没有理他，他意识到Kylo很可能已经走了神。他的手向床边移了移，正准备从床头柜里翻出来他的录像设备，影像却突然播放起了两只猫交配的场景。

他思考了一瞬这算不算给Kylo看成人录像。

他又思考了一瞬这算不算他在陪Kylo看成人录像。

他接着开始思考Kylo会不会私下看成人录像。

他接着想象了一瞬Kylo看成人录像的场景，立刻抖了抖脑袋让想象断在了一半。他扭头看向Kylo，企图用这只猫把自己想出来的场景代替掉，却惊恐地发现Kylo又一次张大了腿，正别着脑袋舔自己的下半身。红色的小尖尖从Kylo的毛绒桃心里露出来，只可惜Kylo的身体过于笨重，这只猫伸长了脖子却依旧离自己的尖尖有一定距离。他下意识地咳嗽了一声，让Kylo的动作当场僵在了原地，咳嗽完了却开始懊悔如此精彩的场景居然被他自己亲手划上了句号。Kylo在他身旁咕噜一滚，声音窜进他脑子里来：

“给我忘了。”

“什么？”

“刚才看到的东西。给我忘了。”

“……你这是看动物世界看到勃起了？”

“我叫你给我忘了！”

伴随着Kylo的声音，黑猫也转过头来喵了一声。只是这喵声终归不如Kylo本人的声音有威慑力，甚至只起到了让Kylo的声音威慑减半的作用。方才还努力满足自己下半身的猫这会儿团成一个球，两条后腿紧紧地夹在身下，这就让Armitage的恶作剧之心像是喷泉一样溢满了胸口。更好的羞辱Kylo的机会——啊，天啊。他怎么就没想到还有这样精彩的瞬间？他希望Kylo永远不要变回去，这样他就可以将这种羞辱无限延续下去，可他又希望Kylo早点变回去，这样他就可以把Kylo捆在椅子上，强迫这个男人看他录下来的猫片——无论如何，两种想法都不能阻拦他接下来的动作，他把工作日志丢在一旁，一把勾住Kylo的腰，将那只惊慌失措的猫拽到身前翻了个个身。小尖尖果然还暴露在空气之中，他发出一阵响亮的大笑。他脸上猛地挨了一巴掌，这让他的大笑顿时变成了刻薄的笑容，

“这种问题可太严重了，最高领袖。要不我现在带你去绝育了吧？”

“你敢！”

“你看，反正你也没什么感情关系，没有什么等着你变回去的恋人急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，你要这个东西有什么用？七情六欲还会阻碍你修炼原力之道，不如这就给你摘了吧？”

“你有胆量就试试，我总有一天——”

“要把我也割了？”

“我要把你的鸡巴割下来塞进你嘴里！”

“说粗话可就不是好孩子该有的行为了，最高领袖。”

他说着，手掌按在Kylo的肚子上抓了抓Kylo柔软的肚皮，

“你看你肚子这么软，多适合怀孕啊？不如顺便再给你做个变性手术，这样——”

他的手腕突然被一种液体所湿润，他的话停在了一半，他赫然发现他揉着Kylo肚子的动作居然让小尖尖渗出了前液。天啊，他简直要跟着硬起来了。不可一世的Kylo Ren被他控制在掌心中，身体在他手下发抖，他何时遇到过比这更让人愉快的事情？他的拇指下移，轻轻碰了碰Kylo的性器，

“或者这样？你是不是更喜欢这样，最高领袖？”

“我——”

脑海中的声音被现实中的喵呜声取代，Kylo在他腿上难耐地扭了扭身体。他愈加感到不可思议，笑了几声，他侧过身，拉开床头柜，找出他的棉签来用舌头舔了舔，

“那我就来帮帮你好了，最高领袖——”

说着，他用棉签又一次碰了碰Kylo的阴茎。多么精彩的羞辱Kylo的方式啊，他甚至可以想象到Kylo在恢复神智之后恼羞成怒的模样了——黑猫的呼吸急促起来，伴随着他用棉签进行的摩擦，Kylo的喉咙里断断续续的喵声一阵阵地作响在他的房间里。早知道Kylo会有这样的反应，他就该准备些猫薄荷来引诱Kylo满地打滚，到时候录下来，必定能让Kylo气急败坏。Kylo的尾巴不安分地打在他的手腕上，白天强迫他擦干净的嫩粉色肛门随着阴茎的颤抖不断收缩。他观察了一阵，停下棉签在Kylo阴茎上的动作，沾了些Kylo的前液，嘴角勾起一个恶意的笑容来，突然将棉签插进了Kylo的小洞里。

“你在干什么？！”

最高领袖的声音在他脑子里炸响，语气中的慌乱让他的血液都开始冒起了沸腾的气泡。他将棉签轻轻往里推了推，

“帮你的忙啊，最高领袖？”

“你知不知道你在捅一只猫的屁眼？！”

“我更倾向于我在捅Kylo Ren的屁眼，最高领袖。”

他说着，让棉签在Kylo体内前后抽动，不断变换着刺入的角度，终于在几次尝试后看到Kylo的身体剧烈一抖，

“——看来就是这儿了。”

再一次刺入时，他瞄准了此前探索到的点，Kylo盘桓在他脑子里的骂声顷刻间便被呻吟所取代。呻吟声立刻就被Kylo憋了回去，只是仰躺在他大腿上的猫已经停止了挣扎，后腿无力地叠在半空，前爪勾住了他的胳膊。他想他现在做的事情大概和变态没什么两样，可是能够看到Kylo Ren在他的刺激下、在极端的羞耻之中颤抖着高潮，哪怕Kylo是一只猫，这都会是他这辈子最美好的体验。不，或许正因为Kylo是一只猫他才会这么做，他不敢想象——

意识到自己不敢想象的前提是他已经想象过了，有那么一瞬间，Kylo在他身下喘息着射精的场面从他眼前一闪而过。他登时耳后一阵燥热，赶忙摇了摇头，将注意力集中到了刺激Kylo的前列腺上。

“我……等我变回去……呜……我迟早……”

“你迟早怎么样？”

“我迟早……啊啊、我……把你屁眼操开花，Hux……唔啊……”

“那我等着，最高领袖。不过你今天可就得先被我的棉签操到射了。”

伴随着呻吟的威胁根本就只像是在撒娇，就连Armitage都有些惊异一根棉签居然能把Kylo逼到这个份儿上。出乎他意料地，作响在他脑子里的呻吟声并不让他觉得恶心，只挑起了他进一步刺激Kylo的兴趣。眼见Kylo已经完全瘫在了他的大腿上，他收回扣着Kylo脖子的那只手来，挑弄起了Kylo小小的阴茎。他的脑子里又是一阵骂声，只不过这一次呻吟占了更多的比重。Kylo的呼吸越来越急促，骂声也终于完全呻吟被替代，黑猫身体一阵痉挛，颤抖着在他大腿上射了精。他感到棉签依旧被Kylo的穴道紧紧吸附着，他试探着又进出了几次，听到Kylo无力地喘息着命令他拔出去。他恍惚觉得在Kylo的声音里听到了哭腔，他觉得他获得了此生前所未有的满足。他拔出棉签来，抽出纸擦干净Kylo的精液，将纸团成一团扔进垃圾桶，丢开Kylo下床站了起来。他走进洗手间洗手，抬头看向镜子的时候，发现自己居然真的硬了。

……一定是他的心理兴奋过度才会引起生理的反应，而正因为他心理上兴奋过度他才忽略了生理上早就全勃的反应。他扭头看了一眼门外，Kylo像是被抽干了力气一样躺在他的床上喘息。他回过头来，盯了一阵自己鼓起的内裤，转身“啪”地一声扣上了门，关掉浴室的灯，坐在马桶上，一个深呼吸后，解开了裤子。

 

生理和心理都被满足的这一晚，回想起来，他承认他有点上头。走出浴室后，他躺回床上，胳膊一勾，将背对着他的Kylo勾到怀里，一边在脑子里和Kylo吵着架，一边心满意足地陷入了睡眠。第二天早起时Kylo还没醒，温顺地将脑袋埋在他的腋窝下，身体团成了一个球。他半梦半醒地将这样的Kylo拍下来，闭上眼又睡了十分钟，直到他能够清晰地意识到Kylo的吐息打在他皮肤上的时候，他突然回想起了自己昨天对Kylo做了什么。他从床上坐起来，盘着腿挠了挠头，耳朵里嗡嗡地回响着Kylo昨夜骂出来的脏话，双脚下地的瞬间还是觉得有些不真实。他机械地刷着牙，强迫自己思考今天的工作内容，Kylo突然跳上了洗面台，把他的刷牙缸一巴掌拍到了地上。

“……你把地板弄湿了，Ren。”

他盯了Kylo一阵，咬着牙刷说道。

“你要说的就是这些？”

“不。我还想问你，你是不是欠我给你洗个澡？”

“……混蛋。”

Kylo狠狠地骂道。这词儿他在昨天晚上听了太多次，这会儿听起来根本就无关痛痒。他继续刷牙，漱口，故意将漱口水用力吐出去溅了Kylo一身，洗了把脸涂上了剃须膏。

“你就真的不怕我变回去以后杀了你？”

Kylo隔空挠了一爪他的胸口问他。他弹了一把Kylo的脑门，摇摇头：

“首先，我是你数一数二的优秀将军，你再怎么讨厌我，First Order没了我都是个大问题，这你知道。”

“……我是知道。”

“其次，就算你失心疯到杀了我，想到我死了以后你要收拾那么多烂摊子，我就觉得值了。看到你焦头烂额，亲爱的最高领袖，你根本不知道我有多高兴。”

他刮干净胡茬，打开水龙头洗净了脸上的剃须膏。所幸变成猫的Kylo读脑能力大幅度退化，他才不至于让Kylo发现他这是在硬着头皮逞强。他当然知道Kylo会想杀了他，他也当然不想死。

真要到那种时候，很简单，大不了他跑就是了。

他擦干净脸，摸了一把Kylo的头：

“走了，该工作了，最高领袖。自己到猫包里去。”

他转身走出浴室，脱下浴袍换上制服。他感受到Kylo的视线盯着他的后背，他并不觉得别扭。和Kylo可以算是“同居”地住了十四天，Kylo不知见了多少次他的裸体，不算他的什么损失。就算是损失他也已经补回来了，毕竟，他昨天晚上用棉签把Kylo操射了。

简直就是变态所为。

他又一次意识到。

然而为了羞辱最高领袖Kylo Ren，再变态的事情对他来说都不成问题。

虽然他想不到什么比这事儿还变态的了。

 

此后的一个星期里，Kylo几乎都不怎么和他说话。不说话也到罢了，Kylo甚至在睡觉的时候都躲到了床角。他半夜上了厕所回来，爬上床时，总要把黏在床角的Kylo连根拔起，搂在胸口，感受着毛发的摩擦和Kylo的挣扎，陷入甜美的梦境中去。拿木条抽Kylo屁股当然是美事一桩，可他发现强迫Kylo和自己保持亲密更让Kylo感到羞耻。让Kylo感到羞耻的事情就会让他高兴，如是一来，发现Kylo又一次勃起的那一晚，他便又掏出了他的棉签。

连录像都不那么重要了。逼着Kylo射了两次，他的人生成就已经攀上了高峰。看这个动不动就把他掐得喘不过气的Kylo对他的拥抱无计可施，银河啊，这比川德瑞拉的点心不知道更美味几个层级。他依旧矛盾：他希望Kylo永远不要变回人，这样他就可以继续夜夜抱着Kylo睡觉，哪怕他的手臂上多出来不少牙印。他又希望Kylo能早点变回去，他迫不及待要看Kylo想起这些事的时候面红耳赤的模样了。

他没有什么账可同抵抗军算。他简直想给抵抗军打一笔援助金。

 

矛盾归矛盾，矛盾总有不再矛盾的时候。第四个星期结束的那天早上，Armitage醒来时，突然觉得自己的睡眠空间变得无比狭小。他习惯性地看向他的臂弯，寻找Kylo熟睡的姿态，却备受惊吓地发现身边躺着那个脸上亘着长长的疤的男子，正赤裸地在他身旁清浅地呼吸。他喉咙里无意识地发出一个脏字来，这脏字却让身旁的最高领袖烦躁地哼了两声，朝着他凑了凑，粗壮的大腿伸上来勾住他，整个人像只大号棕熊一般挂在了他身上。没有布料遮挡的性器贴上了他的皮肤，他猛地倒吸一口气，伸手推起了抱着他不放的沉重男人，听到Kylo不甚高兴地嘟哝了一句“你干什么”。他咬了咬牙，凑近Kylo的耳侧：

“该起床了，最高领袖。你再这么蹭着我，你又要硬了。”

从猫变回人的男子耳朵像猫一样抖了抖，长大嘴打了个哈欠，突然像被雷劈了一般睁开了眼。扒在他身上的Kylo愣了一阵，蓦地反应过来自己已经找回了肉身，震惊之余，意识到自己的姿势简直羞耻至极。Kylo立刻将自己撤到床的另一侧，坐起身来：

“我——你——”

“你变回来了，最高领袖。而且需要我提醒你的是，你没穿衣服。”

Armitage冲着Kylo暴露的性器扬了扬下巴。这么想来，他倒是第一次见到Kylo的裸体，他暗自感叹Kylo裹在衣服下面的胸尺寸惊人。难怪Kylo变成猫以后那样肥硕，Kylo的肉体简直就是“肉体”二字本身。他在床上伸了个懒腰，正准备下地，脖子却突然被某种力量锁住，四肢也被固定回了床上。

啊。该来的还是要来的。

“……要不要……这么快……啊……”

呼吸被钳制的同时，他从嗓子里憋出来这句话。Kylo这该死的臭脾气——锁着他的男人表情扭曲，踢开缠着脚的被子爬到他身旁，打开双腿跨到他身上，收起挤压着他喉咙的力量，冲着他恶狠狠地开口：

“你知道我等这天等了多久吗？”

“……一个月？”

他扭过头去咳嗽了一声说道。Kylo却直接抽了他一耳光，

“我说我等着把你屁眼操开花的这天！”

“……这我就算不清楚了。”

他喘了口气回答道，

“好像是两个星期。不过，Ren，你确定你一大早就要这么做？”

“我可以告诉其他人，Hux将军因公殉职。”

“那你就是要先奸后杀了。”

又是一个耳光。脸颊火辣辣地痛，他叹了口气，耐着性子打量了一阵骑在他身上的Kylo，想起自己抓过不知几百次的柔软的猫的肚皮，想起自己用拇指摩擦过的Kylo的小尖尖。小尖尖现在已经变成了人类的性器官，裸身的状态下，Kylo的卵袋就那么不知廉耻地压在他小腹上。

“……至少把我的手放开吧，最高领袖，”

他收回视线来，望向Kylo的脸，

“这样大家都轻松点。这个姿势你也不好干我，对不对？”

“我把你手放开就好干你了？”

“不信你试试看。”

他说道。Kylo沉默了一阵，顺从地撤走了控制着他手腕的力量，

“现在——”

“现在轮到我了，最高领袖。”

一旦双手获得了自由，他便立刻将两手放在了Kylo的屁股上。早就觉得Kylo猫的屁股大得惊人，这会儿见到Kylo的裸体，他确信了什么样的人就会变成什么样的猫。丰满的屁股弹性十足，他十指用力一捏，换来Kylo在他身上一阵颤抖：

“你——”

“你知不知道你这样赤身裸体地骑在我身上，非常地寡廉鲜耻？”

“我是为了——唔——”

划过Kylo的臀瓣，他收回一只手来，握住了Kylo垂在两腿之间的阴茎。仅仅是他的手围上去，Kylo便立刻失去了大半凶巴巴地作意要强奸他的气场，喘息粗重起来，压制着他双脚的力量也泄了个干净。一手慢腾腾地抚弄着Kylo的勃起，一手放上Kylo的胸口，他用揉着Kylo猫肚子的手法揉Kylo胸口的软肉，

“既然你都这么迫不及待了，那我作为尽心侍奉你的将军，只能牺牲我的早会，为最高领袖鞠躬尽瘁。——往下坐点，你这头猪。你要压死我了。”

“我才不是——”

“好，好，你不是。快点，听话。坐到我大腿上去。”

握着Kylo性器的手腾出拇指来，在Kylo的顶端刻意一抠，立刻让骑在他身上的男人痛得叫出了声。早就因他的动作连乳头都硬了起来，Kylo屁股挪了挪，咬着牙坐到了他的大腿上低下了头。他直起身子，手掌沿着Kylo的后背下滑，滑进Kylo的臀沟，脑袋凑近Kylo的颈侧，抬头咬了咬Kylo的耳垂：

“这次不用棉签了。我们来点真的吧，最高领袖。”

——他终于看到了。他看到他的最高领袖涨红了脸，因快感带来的羞耻失去了反驳他的力量。他探出舌头来，舔过Kylo的颈部线条，舔上Kylo的锁骨，听着Kylo难以压抑的呻吟声真实地作响在他的寝室中。怀中的男人颤抖一如那只曾经因他而高潮的黑猫，手指抚着Kylo的后颈，他发出了一声极尽满足的叹息。

万能的造物主啊。

他真的没有品尝过比这更甘美的滋味了。

 

-END-


	4. 邻家的坏老头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老教授遇到了年轻学生  
> 他们之间好像没有什么爱情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去年10月给BB老师随手撸的生贺。  
> 司机SNL老年妆有感而发，当然角色和SNL不太一样。  
> 不知道这个tag怎么打，总之警告：【搞老头】。

 

住在隔壁的医学院学生不幸被分配到泌尿科是Kylo Ren在某个深夜里获知的信息。那个平日见到他时并不会因为他垂垂老矣而帮他搬东西扶他过马路的年轻红发学生——这些学生在Kylo Ren眼里长得都一样，因此他记不住那家伙的名字——毕竟他在化学院教了50年以上的书——只会在路过他身边的时候拍拍他肩膀或者推他一把看他能跌出去几步，再跟在他身后喊一声疯狂科学家。疯狂科学家得知红发被分配到泌尿科的时候有些幸灾乐祸，人老了在心智上和小孩子就没什么区别。于是他在红发家门口设置了机关，只要红发一开门就会有一颗曼妥思掉进红发门口的1.5L装可口可乐，而他自己躲在门后祝专业已定的红发学业一帆风顺。红发被溅湿了裤子，气势汹汹地一脚踹开他的门，骂他一把年纪了跟个疯子一样老不正经。老不正经于是回答，用真的化学成分，红发裤子上沾的便不是可乐而是血，红发的小弟弟会像融化了一样噼里啪啦掉下来，说完了还有些洋洋自得。彼时他正因为躲在门后——红发一脚将门踢开——他跌倒——的连环动作而M字开脚坐在地上，不肯站起来是因为这一套动作闪着了他70岁的老腰。红发打量了他一阵，突然恶意地笑笑，换上尊老爱幼的面貌来，要扶他去床上躺躺。他觉得可疑，但是他不可动。老年人闪着腰了和残废区别不大，他就这么被红发从地上拽起来，连拖带扛地扔进了卧室的床上。

红发接着问他：你知道泌尿科要学什么吗？

Kylo Ren回答：鸡巴。

红发于是道：我下个星期才开课，我要预习。

Kylo Ren说：哦。

于是红发把这个哦当成了一种许可，扒掉了闪着腰的科学家的裤子。科学家的体毛呈现出一种委顿而杂芜的灰白色，和科学家早就没什么用的鸡巴一样无精打采。红发咂咂嘴，你这样我没办法预习，这不行。科学家是懵的。科学家之所以懵，是因为他不知道自己和装饰物已经没区别的鸡巴有什么好看，以及为什么现在的年轻人会上来就扒别人的裤子，还有他不知道红发作为一个审美口味独特的家伙已经打了半年他的主意。他懵完了，合上干瘪而粗糙的两条腿，那你找别人预习吧，他说，他要红发帮他把裤子穿上。红发摇摇头，那不行，不是所有人都可以随随便便让我预习。老科学家又问，那为什么你觉得我可以？红发说，因为你喷了我一身可乐，你违背了为人师表的准则，你要付出代价。可Kylo Ren不知道还要怎样付出代价。他的鸡巴只是一块肉罢了。准泌尿科学生拖着下巴想了想，脸上带着一种看似纯真而无辜实则早就琢磨好了的神情，再一次扒开科学家的腿，舔了舔手指插进了科学家的屁眼。

前列腺触诊知道吗？准泌尿科学生问。科学家惊恐的尖叫声很是苍老，苍老的元素让红发浑身过电。他不耐烦地叫科学家闭嘴，医学练习轮不着化学家指手画脚，他在将化学家触诊到浑身痉挛的时候夸赞自己或许是个天才。红发捏了捏科学家软趴趴的鸡巴，在杂芜的体毛上蹭掉手指上的体液，低下头吻了吻科学家光溜溜的前额，顺便揪了一把科学家杂乱的头发，

那么，过几天我再来继续预习。回见，Professor Ren。

 

-END-


	5. 附脑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人脸小章鱼开罗和研究员Hux先生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 异种奸预警（说是异种都很奇怪，开罗到底是个什么东西呢？）  
> 非人类开罗预警  
> 铪哥san值归零记录。

下车的时候他因冲天的火光眯起双眼，爆炸声震得他在推开车门跳出驾驶座的瞬间晕眩到需要扶住汽车的引擎盖。他朝着火光的方向跑去，不顾身后Phasma喊着危险叫他回去的声音，隔着三米看到Snoke包裹在火焰中的尸体，洲际公路边的荒野狂风吹来汽油味和烧焦的肉味。

他这才站住脚步。无论他会不会跑过去Snoke都已经完蛋了，要不了多久就要烤到外酥里嫩。他掏出手机来报警。电话通了，他报上姓名，Armitage Hux。他说我们出了一场车祸。他打着电话，小心翼翼地绕着变成火球的高档轿车巡视，绕到轿车另一侧时看到五个身位外的草地上掉着一只水缸。高强度玻璃制造的水缸没有被震碎，但是水缸的盖子在冲撞之中飞了出去，水洒了大半，滑出水缸的Kylo Ren的半个身体上沾满褐黄色的泥土。他走上前去。他挂了电话，蹲下身把水缸扶正，皱着眉头把又湿又滑的四根触手塞回水缸里去。掺杂了泥土的水质变得浑浊不堪，呛进Kylo嘴里，让那双无神的眼睛露出罕见的有神的不悦的神色。赶在警车到来之前他找到了水缸的盖子，扣上，提着水缸走向Phasma的方向。水缸在他身侧随着他的步伐摇晃，浑水浪花一般打在Kylo脸上，借着盖子上的透气孔他听到Kylo的呻吟。他打开他那辆完好无损的车的后备箱，把水缸放进去。他把后备箱盖上。他靠在车身上点了支烟，开始等待道路的尽头传来警铃的刺耳声响，红蓝双色的顶灯在夜空中与火光交相辉映。

警察来了，警察开始调查。他说Snoke的那辆车突然飞出公路撞在石头上，在天空中翻滚几圈落地爆炸。他跟着警察开车到附近的小镇，花了两个小时做笔录，临走前警察叫他节哀。他惋惜地叹了口气，他说Snoke带领的科研团队离出成果仅一步之遥，这是无可挽回的巨大损失。他回到车上坐下，等着Phasma也被放出来，在一个人的密闭空间中勾着嘴角笑出声。他真是个倒霉蛋，警察会想。十年前他因意外失去了他的父亲，十年后他又因意外失去了他像父亲一般的上司。他抹掉眼角笑出来的眼泪。警察局里他一样那么做了，只是那时候他看起来伤心到说不出话。警察甚至给他倒了一杯咖啡。他的眼泪滑进咖啡杯里，太难喝了，他想。焦油的味道都比这东西好些。

 

Snoke死了。时差的缘故让研究所的其他人在大清早才收到这条消息，他赶回研究所时看到一张张不知所措的脸。他把在浑浊的水中挣扎了一天的Kylo放在一旁的桌子上，仿佛那是象征继承权的戒指，是王权的证明，而Phasma护卫一般地站在他身后。他说了些客套话，安抚其他人的情绪，彰显自己的悲痛。悲痛不能阻止我们的前行，他说，我们的前行就是对Snoke所长的最大的慰藉。他侧过头，手掌压上水缸的封盖，眼神与仰起脸看着他、脸和头发都沾满了泥水的Kylo相接。他抬起头来再次看向众人，语气坚决毋庸置疑，

——我将带领各位继续前行。

 

晚些时候他搬进Snoke的办公室，晚些时候已经离Snoke出事过了28个小时。他赶路很累，回到研究所时风尘仆仆，没有人会要求他无视时差留在所里工作，他的下属建议他回去休息。他提着水缸离开，八个小时以后又提着水缸回到研究所，把Kylo放在Snoke办公室里——他的办公室的水缸架上，正对着挂在对面墙上的电视。水他换过了，他在水缸里扔了些石头和海草，海草没多久缠进了Kylo的头发里，他意识到Kylo Ren不需要海草。Kylo Ren的头发已经是海草了，黑色的发丝海草一般地漂浮在水中，让那张苍白而丑陋的脸在澄澈的水里暴露无遗。他把自己重新放在高级研究员Hux的位置上，背靠着Snoke的座椅，回想起自己站在Snoke的办公室门口汇报工作时的模样。

水缸。每一次他走进这办公室，因他的到来而冲着门口扭过头的Kylo Ren，会张开嘴吐出一个泡泡。电视里无声地播着幼儿节目。Kylo Ren没有花很长时间去打量他，Kylo Ren的脸又一次转向了幼儿频道。怪异的颤栗席卷他的脊椎，他不喜欢和怪物在同一个房间里，或者说他不喜欢和获得了如此高级的待遇的怪物在一个房间里。他喜欢给这些东西注射麻醉剂，解剖，研究它们的内脏、肌肉组织的构造，把心脏切出来小心翼翼地放在盘子里，掐着秒表计算这颗心脏还可以跳多久，心脏的主人又何时会完全失去生命体征。他收回视线来继续去汇报。那时候他刚进研究所没多久，那时候他还不能习惯他的上司到哪里都带着那颗长着触手的人头。时间久了自然见怪不怪，研究所里亦没人会公然和他讨论那颗人头。但他听到过传闻。有人说那是Snoke的情夫，情夫死了，被Snoke改造成这样。有人说那是Snoke以前的学生，实验失败，变成那副模样。有人说那是Snoke的私生子。Snoke的敌人，Snoke在太平间找到的尸体，凡此种种，不一而足。他倒也不在乎。对于他来说那就是一个怪物，Snoke的怪物。他没有权力去评判Snoke的怪物。

把他从回忆中拽出来的是一声撞击带来的巨响。巨响之下他猛地看向水缸，Kylo正疯了一般地把自己的躯体连同有着与人类无异的硬度的脑袋撞在水缸壁上。某一瞬间后水中泛出不应该出现在章鱼体内的红色，Kylo右眼附近的伤口在撞击中撕裂，悲鸣也似的哀叫声作响在办公室里，却不能阻拦Kylo自毁的行为。他站起身来走到水缸旁，掀开盖子看向那张亘着鲜红的伤口的脸，他的到来转移了Kylo的注意力。他从桌上抽出一次性橡胶手套戴好，探手进去揪住Kylo的头发，把那只人头章鱼提出水面扔在一旁的架子上。水缸里的水又脏了。

他换了水，调节好水质和水温，这一次没有在水缸里铺几缕海草。他把水缸放回原位，转头看向架子上的Kylo，Kylo的脸被伤口中溢出的血液染红，粉色的水滴滑过架子边缘滴滴答答地打在地上。他从卫生间的柜子里找出来几条全新的毛巾。他收拾好桌上的文件，垫上一层防水布，将Kylo放在铺着毛巾的防水布上，最后那条毛巾用来擦干净湿哒哒的架子。擦净，消毒，把毛巾扔进垃圾桶。他坐回椅子上。他看向眼前的Kylo。

你到底在发什么疯？

他问。他从来没有以这样的方式接触过Kylo，他不知道Kylo到底会不会说话。Kylo的嘴唇翕动片刻，对着他吐出一个沾着血液的泡泡。他抽出纸巾来擦干净脸上因泡泡破裂而溅上的液体，把纸巾揉成一团塞进了Kylo嘴里。他同样擦干净Kylo脸上的血，在Kylo的伤口上毫不客气地倒下酒精。他看到Kylo的触手剧烈地扭动起来，被塞住的口腔里传出呜呜的抗议声，他用左手压住了Kylo的脑袋。Kylo的右眼因酒精的刺激而泛红。

你不可以再这样做了，明白吗？

他说，他恶意地按压着Kylo的伤口，

我没有时间陪你玩这种游戏。你或许可以靠这种方式吸引Snoke的注意，但你已经不是他的婊子了。老实点。

手头没有能够处理这种伤口的其他工具，他只能顺着伤口贴了一排防水创可贴。他抽出Kylo嘴里的纸团，揪着Kylo的头发把Kylo扔回水缸里，清理好他的桌子。他在把垃圾袋扎了口扔出去的瞬间有些后悔自己决定留着这个怪物的活口，他不应该在Snoke烧成烤肉的那个档口对这个大难不死的怪物感到好奇。回到办公室时他看到Kylo老老实实地待在水缸里，双眼恢复了平日无神的模样，嘴中含着自己的一条触手，面颊反复鼓动，像是在咀嚼，像是婴儿吮吸自己的大拇指。他瞥了一眼Kylo便继续自己的工作，从上午到中午，从中午到黄昏。离开办公室去做实验，他打开对着Kylo的电视，调成静音，继而敲了敲Kylo的水缸。老实点，他说。眼神中带着一种说不清道不明的哀怨，Kylo含着触手点了点头。

转过研究所的走廊，他眼前仍浮动着那个垫着石子的水缸，水的颜色似乎要比早上的时候蓝一些。Kylo的触手长度中等，伸进嘴里的时候会将那张嘴撑开，嘴唇和触手一样肥硕。他想他可能需要抽空给这个怪物做一次智力测试——怎么测试他还没想出来——他专精哺乳动物，他对海洋非哺乳生物不甚了了。他见过两条腿的狮子三个脑袋的狗，但他只见过这样一个顶着人头的章鱼。

Snoke死了，就没人知道这章鱼是什么来头，没人知道这东西要怎么养，没人知道饲养这东西的意义究竟是什么。Phasma手里拿着开胸器问他和Kylo相处的怎么样，他耸耸肩不置可否。他也不知道怎么样。和一个把自己往缸壁上的蠢货相处，他还能怎么样。Phasma听闻后思索片刻，他要自杀？

谁知道。

他摇摇头。Phasma接着道：

他——或者她——你确认那东西的性别了吗？

没有。

它可能是雌章鱼，而且已经交配过了。

他有点想吐。和那种东西交配——拿什么和那种东西交配？另一条章鱼？另一条章鱼拿自己的生殖器塞进Kylo的生殖腔里去，其他触手牢牢地缠住Kylo的脸，防水布上留下溢出来的精液？

你可以回去看看，Phasma说。Phasma转身从书架上抽出一本书来扔给他，那是一本落了土的海洋生物饲养指南。变异哺乳动物研究所里没人需要这本指南。

他切开那只下体长着眼睛和胳膊的猴子的胸腔，拾起录音笔来记录解剖过程，取出病变的器官提取切片，交待Phasma明天下午之前出解剖报告。他缝合猴子的尸体，推进冷藏柜，除祛身上沾着尸臭味道的工作服扔进消毒机，洗干净澡换上自己的衣服。离开解剖室回到走廊上，他发现今夜的乌云厚重，全然不似Snoke死的那天晚上星空浩荡。他回到办公室穿上大衣，关掉电视，提起水缸。回家路上他去超市买了些新鲜的幼体鱿鱼。他把那本海洋生物饲养指南落在了副驾驶座上。

 

幼体鱿鱼在水缸里游动，他入睡前如此，醒来时依旧如此。他骂了句粗话，把Kylo揪出来扔进洗面池里，将水缸里的水连同鱿鱼一并浇在Kylo脸上。他的认知没错，水缸里的水确实发蓝，带着一股不算特别明显的腥味。水流粗暴地浇在Kylo脸上，将Kylo嘴里不知含了多久的那根触手冲出来，他才发现那条触手已经消失了一半。Kylo的眼神又一次变得哀怨，哀怨中带着令人骨寒的冷漠。他揪住Kylo断掉的那条触手，

这是怎么回事？

昨天的Kylo没有说话，今天他同样也没去指望Kylo说话。显然，Kylo不具备说话的能力，Kylo到底能不能听懂他说的话他也不确定。他记起Phasma昨天说的判断雌雄章鱼的方法，他翻起Kylo的触手，观察上面的吸盘。八条触手里吸盘排列规整和错乱的各占一半，断了一半的是右侧第三条触手，吸盘分布杂乱无章。——鬼知道这是个什么东西。这东西长着一张长而严重不对称的脸，大得夸张的鼻子，厚重的眼皮让那双眼睛哪怕不聚焦都可怜巴巴。他掐住Kylo的下巴，强迫Kylo张开嘴，把那条幼体鱿鱼塞进Kylo的嘴里去，塞进去之前看到Kylo发育并不完全的人类牙齿，从深粉的牙龈上羞涩地探出尖端来。

你最好在我换好水之前把这东西吃下去。他给出警告，提着水缸走到一旁。十分钟后他回到洗面台前，幼体鱿鱼如他所期待的一般消失了踪迹。他满意地点了点头，再一次抓起Kylo的头发，却发现Kylo吸附在了洗面池里，与他较着劲不肯起来。

你是不是想让我把你所有的触手都切掉？

他威胁Kylo。Kylo只是瞪着眼看着他。他又一次尝试提起Kylo的举动告以失败，他回到厨房拿出了剪刀。他咔擦一声剪断了那条断了一半的触手。Kylo抿住嘴，Kylo还是一动不动。他的剪刀伸进Kylo下巴与吸盘的空隙中，剪掉Kylo的另一只触手。第三只，第四只。Kylo终于放弃了，Kylo的嘴里传来痛苦的呻吟，低沉不似女人的声音，眼泪滑下Kylo的眼角。他把只剩下四条触手的Kylo提起来，Kylo面无血色，像具活着的尸体。他把Kylo扔进水缸里。水缸里的水又变蓝了。

 

他在洗面台的下水口入口发现幼体鱿鱼的触手末端，他揪着末端拽出来那条被Kylo塞进了下水口的鱿鱼。他当着Kylo的面把鱿鱼冲进马桶，挥舞着手中握着的Kylo的四条断肢，警告Kylo再这样下去就拿Kylo自己的触手当饲料。他不知道Kylo听懂没有。Kylo的瞳孔涣散，只有不断眨着的眼皮宣示着这个怪物的生命体征，Kylo似乎根本没在听他说些什么。Kylo低头看向自己断肢的伤口，看了一阵，把剩下的四条触手中的一条含进嘴里去，咧着嘴笑了笑，像是精神病院里只会吃自己手的傻子。水缸再一次被他安置在办公室，电视里循环播放着穿着背带裤的老鼠吹着口哨开船的黑白动画片。从早到晚，Kylo不吃东西。从早到晚，Kylo的四条触手还剩下三条半。

 

这是两条章鱼的触手，Armitage。

Phasma拿着他切下来的那三条半触手说，

一半雌性一半雄性。你是不是搞混了？

这都是我从那东西身上剪下来的。我没有第二条章鱼。

这条，

Phasma挥了挥最短的那只，

是雄性章鱼的生殖器。为什么前面断了？

我怀疑是他自己咬的。他今天又咬掉半条。

可这两根都是雌性章鱼的触手。吸盘排列整齐利落，算是条很漂亮的雌章鱼。——自杀，自食。它是雌的，Armitage。

可他有雄性生殖器。他有张男人的脸。

他可能和自己交配过了。你有没有看我给你的那本书？

没有。

回去看看。我觉得再这么下去Kylo Ren快死了。

 

——可不是快死了吗，他回到办公室的时候想。他站在水缸前看着Kylo，Kylo正闭着眼睛睡觉，水泡从Kylo的耳朵里冒出来。Kylo还剩下三条触手。再这么下去Kylo迟早要把自己吃光，也难怪这东西不会感到饥饿。他提起水缸走出大楼，路过情趣用品店时停车，在昏暗暧昧的灯光中从店主手里接过柱状的口塞。真皮绑带不伤脸，店主撸了撸油腻的红鼻头，猥琐地朝他笑着。拿着口塞坐回副驾驶上时他看到Kylo开始吃第三条触手，Kylo所有的注意力都集中在了用发育不全的牙齿咀嚼自己的身体部位上。研究所离他的住处半个小时车程，下班早了，路上有些堵车。等他终于在洗面台里铺好毛巾、将Kylo扔进去的时候，第三条触手的顶端已经消失了。

他掰开Kylo的嘴。他的拇指探进Kylo的口腔，触摸到柔软的牙龈。Kylo的口腔倒还留着人类的温度，他有些好奇Kylo究竟有着怎样的生理构造。Kylo的舌头触手一般地缠上来，舌尖舔弄着他的拇指顶端，他的身体禁不住一颤。Kylo的瞳孔不再涣散，Kylo抬起眼盯着他。他立刻抽出手，把口塞塞进Kylo的上下牙齿之间，将Kylo的脑袋翻过去，双手扣起了口塞后的金属扣。Kylo的头发若以人类的标准而言算是及肩，湿漉漉的发丝缠进金属扣里让他难以操作，他没什么好气地用力将金属扣扣在一起，手指上留下几根Kylo的断发。他把Kylo扔回水缸里。他吃饭，洗澡，查看研究报告，上床睡觉。睡前他翻开了那本海洋生物饲养指南。

 

他不是雌的。

他切开下体长着胳膊的猴子的阴茎时对Phasma说。

你在割他的生殖器。他当然不是雌的。

我说Kylo Ren。

Phasma愣了愣：

那他为什么自毁？

他也不是雄性。他两个性别都有，有交接腕和生殖腔。生殖腔和一般雌性章鱼不一样，入口在他的吸盘中央靠后的部分，目测能容得下他自己的触手。他自己和自己交配，产卵，然后进入自毁程序。他是Snoke的宝贝试验品，我猜。

能够自体繁殖的章鱼？

鬼知道他生下来的是什么东西。他可能排了卵，接着开始自毁。脸上那条疤是撞击水缸时留下的。他可以生下十万个样本供Snoke研究，我猜他的生死对于Snoke来说没什么影响。他自己大概也意识不到。

那你现在怎么办？

我只能阻止他不吃自己的触手，但我不可能逼他吃饭。他总能找到方法杀了自己。我们等着吧。

 

Snoke死后的第九天，下午，他从墓地直接回家。葬礼时他坐在第一排，他是研究所现在的负责人，他是Snoke的得力干将，他当然有资格坐在第一排。他抱着水缸，水缸上遮着一层黑布。如果他不带上这个水缸，他没办法离开他的办公室。一旦他想踏出办公室，Kylo就会猛烈地撞击水缸内壁，他再三威胁，Kylo不管不顾。他不是那么想在自己回来的时候给这个怪物收尸，于是他带上了Kylo。Snoke彻底死了，连骨灰都没有，只有一个空荡荡的骨灰盒，里面象征性地装着几块警方提取的骨头碎片，烧得焦黑。警方调查的结论是Snoke的方向盘失控，和Snoke的刹车失灵没有任何关系。……无所谓了。反正只要Snoke的死和他没关系，这几块焦黑的骨头就和他没关系。

从郊区开往市区，他在回程的路上哼着歌。他听到轻轻的撞击声，他扭头发现是副驾驶上的Kylo伴随着车里播放的音乐有节奏地轻敲着水缸壁。

——你看起来很高兴。

他对Kylo说。Kylo扭过头看了看他，点了点头。Kylo继续敲起水缸壁来。他觉得有些荒诞，不再理会。九天。九天，Kylo什么都不肯吃。Kylo的脸颊瘪下去了，睡着的时候越来越多。原本丰腴的触手都显得干瘪了些，Kylo正一步步走向死亡。Kylo死得太慢了，他想。如果今天早上Kylo就把自己饿死了，他就可以把水缸一起丢进Snoke的墓穴里去。他再也不用给这个怪物换水了。

 

后来他睡不着。

他没法睡着。他把Kylo留在书房，下午的场景又一次重演，他无法离开书房一步。他咬着牙离开，Kylo连续的撞击声吵得他睡不着觉。他恼火地将水缸提到卧室砸在床头柜上，Kylo因冲撞随着水波在水缸里身体上下翻转。Kylo不再撞击水缸了。Kylo用两只触手调节了自己的平衡，恢复了头朝上的姿势，缩到了水缸的角落里，脸上还贴着一天换一次的OK绷，脖子的位置像是衣领般围着复生的新触手。他警告Kylo不要打扰他睡觉，他熄了灯。新生的出手尖端泛出荧荧的蓝光来照亮了水缸，仿佛他在床头放了支蓝色的蜡烛，蜡烛的光芒伴随着Kylo的呼吸摇晃。他翻了个身，摸出了眼罩。

他算了笔账。Kylo九天饿不死，而触手在这九天里长出来三分之一。在Kylo不会把自己撞死的前提下，如果利用Kylo的自体组织喂养Kylo，或许Kylo不会那么快就死掉。把自杀变成一个永无止境的循环，定期修剪Kylo的触手作为饲料保存，或者定期解开Kylo的口塞允许Kylo吞噬自身。他想他可以从明天开始写观察日志，一直写到Kylo因为器官衰竭无力回天为止。

他继承了Snoke的地位，Snoke的研究，如今他继承了Snoke的怪物。怪物的头发里至今还留着他错误地放置的海草，腐坏的草叶让Kylo愈加散发出浓重的腥臭味，愈加像个活着的死尸。如果他要继承Snoke的宠物，他明天就需要给Kylo洗个澡。他不能忍受自己的宠物带着腥臭味。他会觉得恶心。——他本来就已经觉得恶心了。

 

观察日志的皮质封面光洁没有划痕，A6开本足够他放进衣兜，内页纸张可以保存百年不受影响。翻开第一页他写下Kylo Ren的名字，签下自己的假名，用拍立得拍摄水缸里的Kylo，照片贴在第二页标注日期。他用铅笔在第三页画出Kylo完整的形态来，脸部的线条画得有些扭曲，八条触手倒是根根齐全。

——下午3点23分开始睡眠。睡眠持续三小时。

——从早上8点到现在没有出现过撞击缸壁的行为，没有进食。

——没有进食的第十天。

——进行躯体清洗。水温20度左右时感到不适，需调节至36度。

——较为虚弱。呼吸节奏放慢。口腔温度降低。

——11点开始进入睡眠。睡眠时间未知。

凌晨2点47分，新的事件发生，新的事件把他从梦中唤醒。他在梦里陷入一片泥潭，醒来时觉得身体寒冷而濡湿。他的被子被掀开了一半，沾着水和黏液的侧腹因空气的涌进变得冰凉。他猛地坐直身体，将被子彻底掀开，打开台灯的瞬间，赫然发现Kylo躺在他的两腿之间。他身下的床单已经被水浸透，Kylo的头发散在他的腿上，Kylo的脸颊轻轻靠着他的膝盖。

Kylo的脸蹭了蹭他的膝盖骨。

Kylo的皮肤比人类的皮肤更要柔软，柔软到像是个刚出生的婴儿。昏黄的床头光线下，活动的尸体一般的Kylo脸上浮着罕见的血色。Kylo用两只触手支撑着脑袋向前挪了挪，触手顶端攀上他的腰，Kylo抬起眼来怯然地看着他。他立刻收回双腿将膝盖并拢，

——你在干什么？

Kylo的眼里浮现出困惑的神色来。触手支撑着Kylo绕到他身侧，Kylo的脑袋跳到了他的小腹上。Kylo像只求人关爱的猫。Kylo将触手盘起，靠在他肚子上闭上眼，均匀地呼吸。他一阵恶心，没有人能忍受自己睡觉的时候肚子上睡着一颗人头。他揪住Kylo湿漉漉的头发将Kylo扔到地板上，跳下床扯下来湿透的床单和被子，暴躁地一脚将Kylo踢到了一旁，听到人类的脑袋在地板上咕咚滚动的声响。他甚至洗了个澡，盖了三层床单他才能感觉不到床褥上留存的水渍，铺床的时候他看到Kylo艰难地在地板上挪动着爬回水缸，噗通一声跳了进去，缩回了角落。他把Kylo的左眼踢青了。

 

我有点怀疑Snoke养着他有别的目的。

在显微镜下观察猴子的阴茎切片时他对Phasma说。Phasma低头写着研究报告，哼了一声：

什么目的？

……算了。光想想就觉得恶心。

他扭过头看了一眼水缸里睡觉的Kylo。为了不让Kylo把自己撞死，他开始变得像Snoke一样将这个水缸时时刻刻带在身边。Kylo今天依旧拒绝进食。青肿的眼眶让沉睡的Kylo看起来并不安详。

那你搞清楚了再跟我说。

Phasma回答他。他随口嗯了一声，再一次看向了切片。

 

他想了想还是在晚上睡觉前将昨夜的事情写在了观察日志上，他决定从明天开始将这日志藏在他贴身的口袋里，不能让任何人看到。Kylo虚弱的程度越来越严重，睡着的时候越来越多，熄灯之前，Kylo依旧没有醒来的迹象。他在水缸的盖子上加了锁，确保这个东西不会又一次半夜爬出来弄湿他的床单，随后在蓝色的幽火中戴上眼罩。照这个速度下去，蓝色的幽火熄灭不过是几天之内的事情。他不会被困扰太久了。

但事实并非总会照着人的预想前进。第十一天的深夜，十一天没有进食的Kylo似乎迎来了上限。上限却并非是生命的上限，当他早上睁开眼时，他发现Kylo的嘴里含着倒数第三只触手。口塞被扔在水缸的一角，Kylo留下了那两只用来爬行的触手，第三只触手已经被Kylo含到了根部。他把触手从Kylo嘴里拽出来时Kylo咬了他的手，柔软的牙龈和稀疏的牙齿并没有让他觉得多痛，却十足激起了他的恼怒。——其实Kylo完全可以自己解开那只口塞。他把Kylo拎出来，顾不上Kylo身上的水会沾湿自己的衣服，蛮横地将Kylo的后脑勺扭向自己，

我让你吃东西的时候你才能吃，

他单手取下水缸的锁，抓起口塞的封扣，

你想死的话没那么容易。我不知道Snoke以前对你做过什么——

吸盘的触感让他的手猛地一抖，手中的口塞连同锁一起掉在了地上。Kylo最后的两条触手缠住了他的胳膊，躯体柔软的章鱼顺势扭过头看向他，鼻子蹭起了他的小腹，口中泛出蓝色的泡沫来。哀怨的眼神变成了哀求，那两条触手松开他的胳膊，灵活地探进了他的睡裤边缘。

——Snoke养着Kylo或许有别的目的。

他停下动作来微微眯起眼，动作的暂停似乎就被Kylo判定成了鼓励。新生的触手围着脑袋与躯体的结合处兴奋地舞动，Kylo略微张开了嘴，舌头舔了舔自己的下唇。

你想干什么？

他低头问向那个开始想办法脱掉他睡裤的怪物。他知道他问不出什么来，但Kylo似乎听懂了他的话，Kylo急着回答。Kylo的一只触手缠住了他的阴茎，浓稠而滑腻的体液从吸盘中分泌出来，触手顶端贴住了他的马眼。他的猜想成真了，他觉得这一切都荒谬至极。那个老不死的——算了，已经死了——那个表面上一本正经的老学究竟然是这么个东西，竟然饲养了这样一个怪物来满足自己的性欲——他竟然因为这种发现笑了起来。他的笑声引起Kylo的惶恐，原本洋溢着喜悦的眼里再度涌出哀求。他冷笑一声，把手伸进裤子里挑开Kylo的触手，

滚开，你这怪物。

他说。Kylo的脸颊一抽。Kylo垂下双眼，沉默着将触手收了回来，盘在了自己身旁。他把Kylo丢回水缸里去。水缸里的水泛着淡蓝，那是Kylo昨夜对触手的吞噬带来的血。

……老变态。

他自言自语地说着，站起身到浴室洗干净了身体，洗干净了下身残留着的Kylo的分泌液。

 

那东西是Snoke的性玩具。

他关闭了显微镜，在表格上记录着数据说。

你怎么知道？

这你别管。你说我怎么处理它比较好？

你还想养吗？

我还想观察一段时间。

为什么？

……Snoke出车祸的时候他的水缸洒了。我猜他的卵都在里面。我想再看一次他如何自体繁殖。

他不是快死了吗？

暂时死不了。

你确定他还会繁殖？

谁知道呢。再看看吧。

你都有答案了，你为什么要来问我怎么处理？

我只是想告诉你那东西让我恶心罢了。

 

上了锁的口塞和上了锁的水缸代表一次属于他的完整的睡眠。早上起来的时候Kylo还在睡觉，他提着水缸来到研究所。下午下班的路上，Kylo听着歌敲着水缸，接着他们迎来新的一夜。第三天，第四天。Kylo的断臂已经再生了一半，此前吃下去的那条触手似乎又给Kylo提供了生存几日的养料。他的观察日记越写越无聊。没有任何新的内容，一页页像是仓鼠一圈圈的滚轮。第五个晚上他感到乏味，他合上日志，戴上橡胶手套，拆开正在睡觉的Kylo的口塞。他总得找点什么事情做。

他的动作惊醒了Kylo。Kylo围着他伸进水缸里的手臂游了几圈，停在一旁，朝着自己的嘴伸出了仅剩的两条完整的触手之一。他立刻呵斥了一声，呵斥让Kylo吓得僵在了原地。他朝着Kylo勾勾手指，他本没抱什么希望，Kylo却缠住他的手臂，在他的带领下跃出了水面。

我有点问题要问你。

他说。

Kylo点了点头。

我需要确定你能听懂我说的每一句话。

Kylo点了点头。

松开我，然后在这里等着。不要动，不要吃你自己。

Kylo点了点头。

他把Kylo放在床头柜上，走到浴室去拿出了他的浴巾，叠成厚厚一垫。他回到卧室时看到Kylo又一次含住自己的触手，他想也不想地扇了Kylo一个耳光。眼周的轻重还没褪尽，Kylo脸上已经又多了一个巴掌印。他把毛巾垫在枕头上，将吃痛到涌出眼泪的Kylo扔上去，自己面对着Kylo坐下，拾起了他的笔记本。

你只能回答是和不是的问题，对不对？

“对”。Kylo点点头。

你不会说话。

“对”。

你跟了Snoke多少年？五年？

“不对”。

六年？

“不对”。

七年？

“不对”。

八年？

九年？

十年？

十一年？

不对、不对、不对、不对。

他厌烦了，他数到了20，全都不对。他仔细看向Kylo的眼睛，他看到Kylo的眼睛里存在着某种迷茫和焦虑。他皱了皱眉头，放下笔，

——你知不知道Snoke是谁？

“不知道”。

Kylo摇了摇头。

 

如果一个附脑算一个储存器，那么Kylo Ren已经丧失了四分之三的记忆。他不记得Snoke是谁了。

你怎么发现的？

我问出来的。

他有这种程度的智力？

他能听懂我说话。

你可以把它剩下两只触手也切除。这样他就会像个被重新编程的机器人一样成为你的宠物了。

我可没办法给那张被Snoke操过的嘴编程。

你说什么？

……没什么。我是不是把脑子说成了嘴？

……大概是的？

抱歉。

 

他知道他没说错。发现这一事实是那场问答失败之后的事情，为了验证他的猜想他忍着恶心纵容了Kylo的所为。他给出指令，他说你可以自由活动了。正常的——不，这种怪物存在本身就不正常，比那些鸡巴上长着胳膊的猴子还要不正常——大概算是章鱼的这东西应该会充满好奇心地探索这个水缸之外的房间，按照他的猜测。Kylo没有。Kylo试探地伸出触手向前探了探，胆怯地抬头看向他。他没有吭声。没有抵抗在Kylo看来就是许肯，Kylo向前挪动起自己残缺的躯体。身体上的水滴已经被毛巾吸附干净，只留下爬行的痕迹浅浅地印在他的床单上。Kylo的触手伸进他的裤子。Kylo的触手握住他的阴茎，滑液再次分泌，吸盘在他的阴茎上一松一吸。

你可真是个变态玩具，对不对？

他问Kylo。Kylo看着他，哀怨的眼睛里满是饥渴。他脱掉自己的裤子。Kylo吸了吸鼻子，凑上前来，撤掉自己的触手，低头含住他毫无反应的肉棍。这个拥有冷血躯体的怪物的口腔竟然比真正的人类还要热些。他没有任何一个性伴能够拥有Kylo那样娴熟的技巧，他更没有任何一个性伴会用柔软湿滑的触手代替干涩的人体皮肤刺激他的阴茎底部。他惊讶于自己真的硬了，他的呼吸开始变得有些急促。埋头在他股间的Kylo听到他呼吸的变化抬起头，眼中闪出愉悦的神采来，舌头的动作愈发殷勤。用尚未长全的新生断肢支撑起自己的脑袋，Kylo将他的龟头吞入了自己的喉咙。他的冠状沟在Kylo的喉咙里摩擦，下身传来的水声将整个房间包裹在一种邪教仪式般的怪异氛围中。Kylo半干的头发垂下来，覆住Kylo的脸侧，章鱼怪物企图用前段触手将头发撩到耳后，却笨拙地造成了身体失衡。他的阴茎滑出Kylo的嘴，未能达成目的的怪物在找回平衡的瞬间便让脑袋挪回了原位。

他想起他看过的某部漫画来。父亲出事的那天晚上，他跑出家，欢呼着跑到贫民窟，在地下二层的书店里，翻到一个男人将自己的妻子切成五段之后操那颗鲜血淋漓的头。某一瞬间他把自己和那男人重叠，下一个瞬间他揪住了Kylo的头发，操纵起了那颗本已足够积极的脑袋。湿润的口腔紧缩，他的冲撞引起Kylo含混的呜咽声，他感到自己正在向着高潮攀升，他突然停下了动作。他强迫Kylo把他的阴茎吐出来，将Kylo的躯干底部上翻，找到这条章鱼的生殖腔刺进去，听到Kylo惊恐的叫声。

——你不应该很习惯这个吗？

他看着Kylo的眼睛问。他看到Kylo的眼泪凶猛地涌出来，Kylo猛烈地摇着头。——随你的便吧，他说，他有些意外Snoke竟然没有打过这个地方的主意。他开始在生殖腔内抽插，贯穿了头部与肢体的接合部位的生殖腔半冷半热，越是向内越有着令人舒爽的温度。Kylo逐渐不哭了，只是他根本没去在意Kylo有没有哭。Kylo的哭泣转变成细碎的喘息与呻吟，他最后在这条章鱼体内射了精。射精的瞬间他突然被强烈的厌恶感包围，他提起那颗还滴落着他的精液的脑袋扔回水缸里，站起身来又去洗了个澡。

他他妈的操了一条章鱼。他他妈的不知道要不要把这种事情写进观察日志里去。

 

他已经验证了此前的猜测，他想他不需要验证第二次。只是第二个晚上他刚要熄灯，Kylo用触手敲了敲水缸的缸壁。他问了句干什么，那触手指了指他的阴茎。他嗤笑一声关上灯，耳畔传来有些急切的敲击。他烦躁地叫Kylo住手，否则就把Kylo的八条触手全都剪掉——Kylo沉默了一阵。沉默了一阵，又小心翼翼地敲起了缸壁，每一串敲击的间隔时间很长，每一次似乎都在拿出十万分的勇气。他忍无可忍地打开灯，找了条绳索将Kylo的触手捆起来，把Kylo丢回水缸里。他听到Kylo开始用身体冲撞缸壁，咚，咚，咚，几声哀鸣。水缸的水又红了，Kylo撞破了自己的额角。

所以他又操了一次章鱼。他操了一次额头上流着血的章鱼，血液沿着Kylo的耳朵流下来，划过柔软的肢触，滚落进他的毛发里。他又一次射满Kylo的生殖腔，他的阴茎上沾了些蓝色的血，和昨天晚上一样。他忍住了自己的厌恶，没有第一时间就把Kylo丢进水缸。他给Kylo的额头处理了伤口。他忘了给Kylo戴上口塞。

第二天早上醒来的时候，Kylo只剩下一条完整的触手了。

 

这东西迟早把自己吃死。

将Kylo丢在手术台上，他对Phasma说道。只剩下一条爬行腕，Kylo歪歪扭扭地在手术台上蠕动着，贴着纱布的那侧额头几乎要贴到了手术台冰凉的金属。

他只剩下一个附脑了。他现在根本不知道他在什么地方，他又是个什么东西。他现在跟个傻子一样。

我以为他本来就和个傻子一样。

复生的附脑发育不完全，我猜他记不住什么东西。

所以你今天带他来干嘛？给他装七个附脑吗？

我要切除他的脑垂体。Phasma，来帮个忙。

 

切除脑垂体可以有效抑制他的自毁行为。

他弹了弹装着麻醉剂的针管，将针管扎进Kylo的躯体，看到触手上的吸盘因针刺而收缩。他等待了一分钟，Kylo缓缓闭上眼。他先将Kylo摆成合适的姿势，做了一次全身扫描，皱着眉头看着X光片上的Kylo的身体构造。他花了一番功夫才在Kylo的头部找到Kylo的大脑，大脑袖珍到了全然不似人类那般的大小。其他器官他并不熟悉，但他找不到什么终止手术的必要。

要么做手术把Kylo做死，要么等着Kylo饿死、等着Kylo把自己吃光。横竖都是死亡一种结局，把手术当成活体解剖也未尝不可。他和Phasma借着X光片选择了一条从躯体切入的路径，他庆幸自己在把Kylo带来之前洗干净了Kylo的生殖腔。手术四个小时，他花了半个小时等待Kylo睁眼。半个小时里他违背实验室准则抽着烟，和Phasma堵了200美元这个怪物不会再醒来。

他输给Phasma 200美元。

Kylo睁眼的时候他骂了句操，伸手到白大褂下的裤子里掏出了他的钱包。他摸到塞在同一个口袋里的观察日志，他突然意识到这200美元意味着他的观察日志可以有了新的篇章。这或许会成为他日后的某篇论文——这个对于整个世界都只是传说的水缸里的怪物，或许会成为他仕途上一块珍贵的垫脚石，前提是这东西不会在未来的某一天或接下来的某几秒里变成一滩稀烂的腐肉。他看着Kylo迷惘地打量着四周，企图移动麻醉剂的效用尚未完全褪去的躯体，他想起小时候自己亲自手术阉割的家里那只姜黄色的橘猫。那时候的橘猫走路歪七扭八像是喝醉了酒，这时候的Kylo像是根本不知道该如何操控自己机甲的驾驶员。Kylo竖起最后的那根完整的触手来，艰难地挪动两步，脑袋探出手术台，噗通一声掉在地上。Phasma立刻站了起来。他挥挥手叫Phasma坐下，不动声色地观察着Kylo的一举一动。Kylo向着他爬过来。Kylo的触手缠住他的裤脚，Kylo一寸一寸地爬树一般地爬上他的膝盖，停留在他的大腿上，送出一口气，闭上眼。他摸了摸Kylo早已干透的头发，发质柔软而厚重，像是摸着一手的丝绸。他这才让嘴角勾起来，露出一个鄙夷的笑容，没注意到Phasma在他身边打了个寒颤。

看到了吗？

他用拇指搓了搓Kylo贴着纱布的额头，

——这家伙现在完全算是我的宠物了。

 

那一晚他为了庆祝手术成功去和Phasma喝酒，临走前将切下来的脑垂体泡进了装着福尔马林的小罐子里塞进了外套口袋。他用黑布罩着水缸坐在酒吧的卡座里，和Phasma聊着Kylo的大脑，Kylo的大脑只有人类大小的四分之一。大脑之外的部分是章鱼完整的身体构造，除了毒腺和墨囊似乎从一开始就不存在，虹吸管、背外套腔、壳原肌等等构造一应俱全。——对，还有大到不可思议的生殖腔，顶端是Kylo的生殖腺。位置或许和普通章鱼有差，内容倒是没什么变化。他掏出脑垂体来摆在桌子上，掀开黑布的一脚，看到疲乏的Kylo正在睡觉，耳朵旁边漂浮着什么东西，只是昏暗的灯光下他看不清。他直到回了家才明白那东西是什么，在床头掀开黑布的时候，他看到水中漂浮着一张人类的脸皮。

 

Kylo蜕皮了。

从切除脑垂体的那一天开始，Kylo每隔一个星期就会蜕一次皮。每一张脸皮都被他保存在一个罐子里，记录在他的观察日志上，他的书架很快便变得像恐怖电影里的阴郁的贮藏室中的展览柜。每蜕一次皮Kylo就会变得年轻些，年轻，之后是幼小。他看着Kylo一步步变成青少年。他时常需要把Kylo从水缸里放出来，好再Kylo不再啃食自己的躯体。每个早上，Kylo会仰着脸等待他投喂新鲜的鱿鱼。吃完早饭他帮Kylo刷牙，晚上睡前他又将Kylo抱进浴室去。那张贪婪地含过他性器的嘴巴形状越来越小，Kylo的皮肤越来越白。情绪好的时候他会让Kylo在床上停留一阵，打开电视机，寻找儿童频道，不时地打断Kylo含着自己触手的行动——Kylo依旧会含着自己的触手，只是触手不再成为Kylo的食物。后来他不再打断Kylo的举动。后来他意识到Kylo需要让自己的嘴里有东西，而口塞会让Kylo不断分泌的口水流到枕头上，他亦不可能永远拿自己的阴茎堵着Kylo的嘴。他把Phasma送他的小熊挂件给了Kylo当玩具，他任由Kylo一边抱着小熊一边舔舐着那些已经重生完毕的触手。每一只触手上有一个发育完毕的附脑，记录着切除了脑垂体后的Kylo的回忆。

直到某一个日子，Kylo不再蜕皮。

直到某一个日子，Kylo的脸已经从成年人变成了幼童，脸上的伤疤淡到了只剩红色的浅印，皮肤白到近乎透明，近乎能看到皮肤下的血管。直到某一个日子他在办公室挂画后的保险柜里找到Snoke的笔记本，直到那个日子里他坐在床上、当Kylo趴在他身边的枕头上时，他打开了那本笔记。

 

__1997年6月21日。_ _

__B.Solo死亡。_ _

__躯干部分切除完毕，头部冷冻保存。_ _

__1997年6月25日。_ _

__找到疑似可用的雌性章鱼躯干。_ _

__1997年6月26日。_ _

__第一次移植手术失败。_ _

__1997年6月29日。_ _

__第二次移植手术失败。_ _

__1997年7月1日。_ _

__第三次移植手术成功。实验对象命名为Kylo Ren。_ _

__……_ _

__1997年7月15日。_ _

__大脑切除手术成功。_ _

__……_ _

__1997年7月28日。_ _

__体心脏、鳃心脏、心脏再造手术成功。整体改造完毕，进入观察阶段。_ _

__1997年7月30日……_ _

__

他一页页翻动，一直翻到最后一页。他的耳畔持续不断地响着Kylo吮吸自己触手的水声，直到那声音被笔记中掉落的剪报打断。他正想要拾起掉落在身旁的剪报，却发现Kylo的触手伸出来按住了那页早已泛黄的脆纸。他低声威胁Kylo将吸盘松开。Kylo不肯，他便从床头柜里找出了剪刀。他剪短Kylo按着剪报的那条触手，蓝色的血染湿Kylo身下的浴巾，好在没有弄脏他的枕头。他等着那条断掉的触手上的吸盘完全松开，拾起了那张岌岌可危的纸片。

 

__明尼阿波利斯失踪案：Ben Solo_ _

__如果有知情人提供线索，请联系警方……_ _

 

剪报上刊载的照片里，八岁的Ben Solo笑着，露出一口不甚齐整的牙齿，满脸的童真。他太熟悉这张脸了，他扭头看向身边的Kylo Ren。两个星期前止步于幼童阶段的Kylo因为尚未离开的疼痛嘶嘶地到吸着气，在幼童脸上还没有发育得像后来那般突出的鼻子与淡淡的眉毛皱在一起。

……Ben？

他拿着照片问。

Kylo抬起头来看着他。Kylo的眼里满是木然。Kylo眨了眨眼。Kylo的触手痉挛了一阵，Kylo轻轻张开嘴，嘴角还沾着已经干掉的他的精液。Kylo含住了从来都未遭到过破坏的那只触手，水声再次作响，Kylo的双颊鼓动。

Kylo笑了。

Kylo开始咀嚼。

 

-END-


	6. 镜边的纳西莎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个半夜1点决定此时不写更待何时而导致又一次早睡失败的短篇。  
> 打预警会剧透，不打了。被雷着了不给我打钱就是了，别生气嘛。

他还记得他第一次见到Armitage Hux的瞬间。在他的回忆里，第一人称视角变成一个模糊的过肩镜头，在焦点逐渐清晰的过程中，他注意到Hux靠在垃圾桶旁的墙上抽烟，灰色的毛呢大衣在下雨天里看起来娇贵而不合时宜。他的回忆里有他自己的后脑勺，黑色的卷发覆盖在他的头皮上，盖住脖颈上方他想把自己的头皮割下来时留下的伤疤。好像动画效果一般，他的头顶点亮一颗小灯泡。他不知道他为什么知道，可他就是知道。他知道Hux在等他。

于是他放下手里的咖啡杯，结了账，走出餐厅大门后用毛衣边缘露出来的衬衣衣角擦干净眼镜上的雾气，径直走向侧过头看着街道远处的汽车的Hux。一辆破旧的黑色大众甲壳虫苟延残喘着向他们驶来。赶在汽车撞上自己前，他走到Hux身边，笨拙地打招呼，你好，你好。

Hux看着他，点点头。

他说：你在等我，对不对？

Hux犹豫了几秒，再次点点头。

他便问：那我们还在等什么呢？

Hux看着烟说：

等我把这支烟抽完。

那是他第一次听到Hux开口；拿腔拿调的英国口音，他在喝醉的时候会刻意模仿这种口音以达到取悦他的狐朋狗友的效果。这种拙劣的模仿屡试不爽，大部分归咎于他的狐朋狗友们从来没有把他当回事过。他喝多了，他模仿，他的狐朋狗友们哄堂大笑。第二次还是这样，第三次，第四次，这成为每次他喝醉后的保留节目，小丑Kylo Ren口音秀环节。他为了这个让自己成为焦点的瞬间甚至学习了爱尔兰口音，但效果不如纯正的英国口音来得精彩。可能他的朋友们最讨厌的还是上层人，身为曾经的上层人，他怯懦地意识到。

但他不反感Hux的口音，至少在Hux对他说出那唯一一句话之后，短暂的等待、记忆中的永恒里，他对那种口音产生了由衷的钦佩，他为他曾经模仿这种口音的行为感到内疚和羞耻，他希望Hux永远不要发现他的这段过去。他惭愧地低下头，看着Hux的脚，泥水四溅的下雨天里，那双锃亮的皮鞋让Hux的来历神秘莫测。但他仿佛早已认识这男人了，好似妓女早已认识每一个陌生的客人，他的搭话方式也和妓女无异。可那感觉又多少有些不同：首先，他不是个妓女。

其次，他认定Hux就是他第一个，也是唯一一个客人。他可以把灵魂卖给这个人，只为了换取Hux脚下被雨水沾湿的街尘。Hux抽烟抽得很慢，似乎是刻意为了让他焦虑不安，他告诉自己不能露怯，他与自己的斗争还未结束，Hux已经迈开了步伐。他顷刻间便忘记了自己的斗争。他们悠闲地穿过雨幕，他离自己蜗居的阁楼愈来愈远，他们步行到几近黎明，从闹市区的商业街一直走到郊外的山坡之上。陈旧的老房子在那里等着他，推门进去的瞬间，柔和的阳光从台阶上方的窗户里打进来，残破的天使雕像在那一刹那生机勃勃。

我没想到你住在这里，他说，他说着这样的话，却被一种回家一般的归属感包围。二楼的主卧室里，地板上会有一张被虫蛀得惨不忍睹的动物毛皮，用自己的脸贴上它，他就会觉得自己变成穿裘皮的维纳斯。但Hux并不给他这个时间。Hux只是领着他，一层一层地踏过腐朽的台阶，将他带到另一间阁楼里去，优雅而沉着地揭开放映机上盖着的黑布，抬起眼来看着他：

你在等这个，对不对？

他看着Hux，点点头。

Hux便说：那我们还等什么呢？

他在沙发上坐下，脊背挺直。他在等Hux坐到他身边来，一条胳膊放在他身后，他可以轻轻靠上去。当他确定Hux不会将手臂抽走时，他将脑袋依偎到Hux肩膀上。他这萍水相逢的男人已经脱掉了毛呢外套，白衬衫外是一件暗色的格纹马甲，有些陈旧，针脚却彰显着老贵族的身份，让他愈加意识到自己的卑微。他的注意力旋即被转移至一旁：胶片咯吱转动，幕布上跳动起凌乱的线条。

一声尖叫。

他的心跳漏了一拍，洪流同黑白影片中真实的血液一般，让他在细雨中冻僵的身体重新找回了对温暖的感知。他送出一口气，轻浅地喘息，他被Hux身上的气味迷得头昏脑涨。他看着影片里的女人，她挣扎，哀求，被凌虐，放弃挣扎，哀求，然后送命。胶片没有被剪辑过，从头到尾只有一个镜头。Hux的背影和侧脸在镜头前来来回回，每一次出现都像是给他灌下一杯度数不低的美酒。影片结束，他用自己的鼻子摩擦Hux的脖子，他要让Hux在任何一种感官层面上都充满他的身体，他醉得一塌糊涂。

Hux给了他一支烟的时间。

一支烟抽完，Hux推开他：

到楼下去。

他便跟着Hux离开阁楼，留下胶片和尚未关闭的放映机孤寂地等待他人的欣赏。但他知道不会有别人，除了Hux和他之外不会有别人，Hux等他等了太久，Hux一直等到他们出现在彼此面前为止。他的双脚踏入那间有着被虫蛀了的毛皮的卧室，Hux拉开墙上盖着的布，他像走进艺术馆一样站定，凝视着墙上的照片。那些破碎的玩偶一般的女人啊，按照时间线串联在一起，从笑靥如花到惊恐万分，最后统统变成一张张了无生气的乏味面庞。他看够了照片，扭头看向坐在窗边的Hux。窗帘缝隙透进来的晨曦光芒中，Hux的存在像一块被迷雾填满的水晶，他看透了Hux这个人，看不透Hux的存在本身。Hux烟不离手，带着了然又暧昧的微笑看着他，由此他笃定了他的想法，那不是他的猜测，那就是事实。Hux一直在等他来。Hux三十多年的人生，为的就是坐在窗边看着他的这一刻，为的就是可以与他分享这一切功绩的这一刻。

他走上前去，牵起Hux的手，用那双沾着看不见的血的指尖抚过自己的脸颊，柔声告诉Hux他爱他，但是他累了。他遵照Hux的指示，回到那张积满尘土的床上去睡觉，他记得Hux为他盖上了那张千疮百孔的毛皮。

 

是啊，每个周四。他遇到Hux的那天是个周四的晚上，从此之后的每个周四，他都会喝得酩酊大醉，于每个周五的下午在Hux的宅子里醒来。咖啡只是偶然的线索，咖啡在第二个周四开始不再有用。他必须走到他遇到Hux的那间酒馆内部去，喝到自己根本不记得用什么样的方式前往Hux的宅子，不记得在宅子里发生了什么，他才能得到与Hux见面的机会，好像Hux是个困苦的不择手段地推销酒精的现代酒神。

说是什么都不记得了倒也不尽然。每周都有新的胶片。旧的库存也好，新的杰作也罢，内容总是新鲜又丰富，同样丰富起来的还有那面天鹅绒后的照片墙。他零碎的记忆线索中，无数个在窗边看着他的Hux重叠在一起，稳固如楼梯顶端不知陈放了多少年的天使雕像。

Hux是他的天使，他对那些警察说，他们不可能伤害得了他的天使。

他对Hux说，他与Hux来往好比慢性自杀，总有一天会让他遭受牢狱之灾，但他心甘情愿，他愿意成为共犯而背负牢狱之灾。他数次祈求，可他从未获得资格成为共犯，艺术家或许很讨厌外行人参与艺术品的制作吧，他这样安慰自己。亦或是Hux在保护他，他不知道。他能够获得欣赏的资格已经万分荣幸了，他这样说着，跪在Hux脚下，亲吻Hux的手背。惨白的手指上满是焦油的味道，食指与中指的指尖被经年累月的烟雾熏得发黄。

 

他逐渐消失在他的狐朋狗友的生活中，逐渐从一个小丑变成一个传说中的小丑，一个怀揣着幸福的秘密的小丑。数不清多少个在那张大床上孤独醒来的周五下午逝去，比无尽更多的那个周五下午，警察撞破Hux大宅的门扉，将他按在地板上铐上手铐。他没有像那些艺术品一样徒劳地挣扎。他只记起他唯一讨厌Hux的一个点：他醒来时从来不会见到Hux，以至于在这一时刻他不知道Hux是否安全，他没有来得及和Hux说再见。他一步三回头的离开大宅。他想，没有下一个周四了。就算他还有，他不知道Hux有没有了。

可Hux是他的天使，对吧？

他是这样的对警察说的，没错吧？

凡人又怎么能伤害得了他的天使呢？

他又如何交代天使的罪行？

他说他不知道。他不知道自己有什么错，欣赏艺术不应该是犯错。他同样不知道Hux有什么错。他不了解Hux。这世界上只有他最了解Hux，但他还是知道自己不了解Hux。

他的审讯持续了七个多小时。夜深了，急着下班的警察看起来疲惫而没有耐性。他们换了另一拨人，这两个人看起来不太好对付。

而他清醒得见鬼。他有太多个夜晚彻夜难眠，他从来不担心睡眠的欲望会对他造成什么威胁。他甚至有些兴奋，肾上腺素让他心跳加速，心跳加速导致他对Hux的安否感到惴惴不安。年轻的女警察问他到底怎样才愿意开口。成熟一些的男警察按住女警察的手，挑起半边眉毛来看着他：

你想知道Hux在哪儿，是不是？

是啊，他说，我刚刚已经问过你们几十次了。

我知道，我一直在外面看着。

男警察伸手指了指身后的单向玻璃。

他开始觉得他又一次变得像个小丑了。如同丧父的孩童一样哭喊着要找到他的Daddy Hux，就是他的表演项目。他强迫自己的手指不要再哆嗦，可是没什么用。他只能找男警察要了一支烟。半晌，他开口时充满绝望，因为他发现除了这个句子他什么都不会说：

我要见Hux。

不管Hux有没有被抓住，他需要知道Hux的下落。出乎他意料地，男警察沉思片刻，

……好啊。我带他过来。

这或许是他第二次在某个人身上看到希望的光芒；只是这光芒来自Hux，就好比太阳将自己的光芒投射在月球身上。他口干舌燥，心鼓如雷，他在脑子里数着秒数以便不让自己失去对时间的感知。134秒，审讯室的门重新开启。他闭上眼睛再睁开。他不知道他要怎样面对Hux，他怕他自己的表情看起来像个夸张而低俗的笑话。

他在这里。

男警察双手背在身后说。

他看着男警察独自一人将审讯室的门再次关上。他想他需要组织一句尖酸刻薄的怒骂。但他的舌头僵住了。

他看到他的面前出现了一面镜子。

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如有撞梗不关我事，理由如下：  
> 本文灵感来自于罗贝托·波拉尼奥的《遥远的星辰》 ，第6章（大概），关于维德尔照片展览的部分。  
> 由此想到Hux给开罗看照片这样的场景，画蛇添足一番收工。从动笔到改完大概一个半小时，写烂撞梗都别找我，不负责吼。


	7. Savior of the Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想看开罗隔着玻璃和铪哥对手掌于是有了这个意味不明的东西。  
> 角色死亡预警。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷。

“你觉得这个成年没有？”

Phasma在他身旁叼着烟说。金发女同事的声音他太过熟悉，以至于在此情此景下他本能地选择了当成耳旁风。他看着玻璃的另一端，聚光灯下那只硕大的肉体。寒冬夜里隐秘的红灯区，他和同事裹着厚重的棉服才能找回一丝人类的自尊，虽然夹着烟的那只手已经失去了知觉；橱窗里的肉体却像在昭告所有看客一个妓女可以如何在不突破道德底线的情况下使用最少的布料具象化诱惑。

“你觉得他这格子里够暖和吗？”

他问。Phasma看看他：

“‘他’？”

“怎么？”

“我能看到‘他’的胸。红色蕾丝内衣包着的，Hux。”

“我能看到他的屌。下面一点。”

他挥手指了指。Phasma疑惑的眼神让他想了想后改口：

“‘它’。”

女同事似乎和他达成了共识。这种类型的红灯区就是这样：这里以最廉价的方式满足最奇妙和下劣的欲望，而欲望的养料往往千奇百怪。

“它到现在还没有动过。”

“它累了。它大概不想动。”

Hux说。橱窗比地面高半米，从仰视的角度来看这庞然大物，他面对的仿佛不是人类而是某种冰冻层里的远古巨兽。他仰脸看着肉体的头部，那里蒙着一圈黑色的丝带，遮住眼睛。他想起来十几年前的课堂上老师给出的理论：杀人狂喜欢蒙住受害者的眼睛以让对方非人化。或许是这扇玻璃和这条丝带起到了同样的作用，他才能站在这里和同事波澜不惊地讨论肉体的性别问题。

“你觉得它能听见我们吗？”

“它听过太多事情了，不会对我们的讨论有任何感觉的。”

他朝橱窗抖抖烟灰。Phasma口中的烟雾飘到他面前：

“你知道那种宣传领养流浪动物的广告或者电影里会出现的情节——你放一根手指在玻璃上，笼子里的小猫小狗就会把爪子贴上来——”

“你想试试？”

“试给一只眼瞎的狗？不了。”

理所当然的拒绝反而勾起他恶作剧一般的好奇心。他伸出冻僵的右手贴上玻璃，一时半刻竟然难以感知玻璃的温度。他感到自己仿佛冒险电影的男主角，这是他将手贴上石盘等待机关开启的瞬间。他为这个联想露出了自嘲的笑容。也罢。被Snoke安排到这种地方来执行任务，三天过去依旧没有被下达行动命令，他和Phasma在无聊中自娱自乐又有何不可？

他在橱窗灯光的变化中等待片刻，凝神看着丰满惨白的肉体被灯光改变成各种艳俗的色彩，红色内衣遮掩的胸口在他眼前一起一伏，内衣的主人却没有任何动作变化。机关开启即将失败。

“看到了吧？它当然——”

Phasma话音未落，那具肉体仿佛突然被人从梦境中唤醒一般改变了站姿。穿着红色高跟鞋的右脚收回，身体以直立的姿势保持平衡、缓缓下蹲，突兀的鼻子在玻璃上嗅了嗅，肉体的左手准确无误地对上了Hux的掌心。

巨兽复活了，他想。巨兽的黑色头发随着巨兽身姿的改变而轻轻晃动，强烈的灯光讲巨兽的皮肤照耀得几近透明，让肩膀的线条消融在身体边缘。巨兽似乎在隔着那块黑布打量他，仿佛巨兽的额头上随时会张开一只隐匿的眼睛，仿佛跟他对着掌心的不是红灯区的妓女而是某种带有神性的恶灵。

“……妈的。”

女同事说。

巨兽张开嘴，对着玻璃上与他的脸部平行的位置哈出一口气。他隔着那层水务看到巨兽丰满的嘴唇颤动，用听不见的声音告知他：

“来找我”。

他胃里直返酸水，酸水烧灼起他的食道，他甚至感觉肚子上被人踢了一脚。他抽回手，仓促地叼起烟，冲着Phasma摆了摆头：

“走吧。”

“不想去救小狗狗出来了？”

“滚。”

他说。他立起衣领，拎着买来的晚餐，同Phasma向着短租房走去。走了十几步他回过头，肉体又恢复了此前的姿势，一动不动地站在那里，好似他刚刚只是见证了一场雕塑的复生。

 

12个小时后他们还是没收到Snoke的进一步指令，13个小时后他们还是躺在两张单人床上抽着烟发呆。Snoke叫他和Phasma来这个地区调查人口贩卖，人到了地方却又告诉他们按兵别动等待通知，通知一等就是三天又13个小时，他好像和Phasma来到这种让他意想不到的地方度了个年假。21个小时以后他抽完了床头柜上的烟，和Phasma猜拳猜输导致他不得不裹紧了外套在寒风中下楼。烟店在一个街区之外，他步入爱欲的霓虹中沿着街道缓慢行走。走至丁字路口他看向红灯街的方向，红绿灯故障导致通往那条街的绿灯永远亮着。他看着绿灯一阵发呆。他在原地踌躇片刻，安慰自己一般地耸耸肩，迈开了步子。

巨兽还在那里。

他走到橱窗前，仰起脸。巨兽蒙着同样的丝带，换了姿势、换了一身内衣、甚至配套地换掉了指甲的颜色。只是从手指脱皮的细节能够看出来，巨兽的伙食似乎没有好到哪里去。伙食好不到哪里去却这般丰腴，他卑鄙地感慨巨兽或许天生就是做妓女的料。饥渴的嫖客或许会伸长了脖子望向巨兽的内裤底部，他却只是双手插在口袋里，沉默地看着巨兽那双穿着渔网袜的长腿，破洞里露出烟头的烫痕。

“谁这么对待你的？”

他轻声问。

连他自己都听不见的声音，他完全确定巨兽不会听到。但巨兽又一次改变了身姿，摸索着玻璃在地板上跪下，食指指节清脆地敲了两声玻璃。

他后退了一步。

“你能看见我？”

巨兽不说话，巨兽也没有以任何方式回答他。巨兽只是继续敲着玻璃。

他竖起耳朵听着敲击玻璃的声音，再简单不过的摩斯电码。

“带我出去”。

他笑了，摇了摇头。

“你当我是什么人？”

他自言自语。他想起来他还要买烟，转身走掉了。

 

其实他也不是不能把这家伙弄出去——第三天的夜里他依旧在思考这个问题，对Phasma念给他听的新闻左耳朵进右耳朵出。无事可做的两个人抽烟的速度永远比他想象的快，又一次猜拳落败竟然没让他感到沮丧和懊恼。我顺便把晚饭也买了吧，他说。

这样一来他就不必再和Phasma解释他为什么买个烟要去那么久，他知道Phasma担心他的安危。他下楼，走过丁字路口，绿灯的方向，今夜下雪。

两长一短，一短，一长。摩斯电码的节奏还在他脑子里回响，他抬起头，橱窗空了。

 

橱窗附近有一家土耳其卷饼店，他买了三个卷饼，回程的路上又买了四包烟。巨兽今天不在，他想告诉Phasma，但他不想听到Phasma对他问东问西。昨天他没有和Phasma提到巨兽，今天就更没有这个必要。他吃了半截卷饼，躺在床上，思索着巨兽的消失：这种消失或许证明了巨兽是个人类，巨兽存在于其实的世界中，巨兽并不是也当然不可能是他的幻觉。他这才从被巨兽笼罩的那片空间里走出来，红灯区街上来来往往的行人重新走入他的记忆，他想起巨兽身边其他兽笼里搔首弄姿的妓女。真奇怪。在巨兽消失之前，一切巨兽之外的人或物在他眼前竟然不存在。

橱窗空了，再正常不过。那毕竟是妓女啊。

第四天他们终于收到Snoke的指令。他和Phasma花了一下午来筹备，卡车需要多少、回程的路要怎样走、证件制作人的速度有多快、落地后他们又该做些什么。年假结束了，他们开始上班。他和Phasma背着包，沿着阴暗腐臭的小巷走进红灯区的凌晨，生意的黄金时间早已结束，不知道还有多少不幸的嫖客滞留在这个世界里。

这是很多人的最后一夜了。他摸着腰里的枪、突入妓院后门的时候想。他们提着装满武器和纸钞的黑色布包，走入妓院老板的办公室，最后一次和谈失败，于是他们开枪。消音器当然是要装的，毕竟这只是第一步；Phasma到办公室外开始一个一个房间地粗暴而简单地筛人。他用小口径手枪崩开文件柜，掏出所有妓女的护照和身份文件拿走，颇有礼貌地关上老板办公室的大门，在恶俗的音乐声中行过灯光闪耀的走廊。Phasma在东头，他便从西头找起。

脸上蒙着—只黑色口罩，他一脚踹开第一间门。这个不行，太老。下一个。这个也不们的客人里不缺慕残人土，但残疾人不方便运输。下—个，可以，穿上衣服，到后门集合。下一个，再下一个。

下一个，门上贴着黑色的小翅膀，右翼翘起，贴得并不牢。被贴纸分散注意力的功夫，门开了。

他愣了愣，花了几秒钟，意识到：他眼前是那头真实的巨兽。

面对面地站在一起，他才发现巨兽其实和他差不多高，只是更壮硕些罢了，远远未到橱窗里那种大到可以作为邪神被崇拜的效果，失去了聚光灯照耀的巨兽看起来和其他普通人没什么区别。巨兽光着脚，穿着一件又旧又长的黑色上衣，后退了一步：

“进来吧。”

他看着巨兽眼睛上的丝带。他陷入犹豫。他不知道他该不该进去，进去以后的结果又是什么。巨兽的房间拉着窗帘，点着和阴茎一样粗的香薫蜡烛，东一处西一处地装饰看流苏布帘，乍一看甚至会让人以为这是灵媒的房间。

巨兽的身份文件就在他的提包里，他突然间不知道他要不要将巨兽带走。

巨兽伸岀右手勾住他的肩膀，他未对着突如其来的蛮力做出准备，一个趔趄被巨兽勾进房间。贴着小翅膀的门在他身后关上。Phasma这下可不会太高兴了，他没想到这会是他产生的第一个念头。

“所以，”

巨兽在他身上嗅了嗅，

“你还是来找我了。”

“你知道我是谁？”

他问。巨兽摇摇头：

“不知道。但你回应了我的摩斯电码，对不对？”

“……你知道我是谁。”

“我说了，我不知道。”

巨兽的手在他脸上摩拳，拇指划过他的颧骨，勾下来他的口罩，摸上他的胡子。他想要立刻把口罩戴回去，巨兽笑了。

“别怕。我看不见。”

“你知道我是谁。”

他像个坏掉的机器人一样重复。

“我不知道。我知道我面前站着一个来看过我两次的男人，但我不知道你是谁。你来找我了，你可能还会把我带出去。”

“你怎么知道？“

“我能感觉到。人看不见，其他感官会灵敏得多，包括第六感吧，大概。”

巨兽抓起他的手。

“火药味。你开枪了。”

“你们老板。”

“那是个混蛋。谢谢。让我猜猜，警察？”

“不对。”

可惜，巨兽的第六感在这里不管用。

“黑吃黑。”

“算是吧。”

“来这里做生意，生意做不成直接抢？”

“最快的从低级红灯区找货源的方法。”

巨兽知道的——或者经历的，比他想象得多。

“带我出去。”

“等我想想。”

“没时间给你想了。你还有个同伙，她会因为你在我这里耽误太久不高兴的。你会把我卖给谁？”

“这不取决于我。“

“那你可以让我消失。”

“你在求我放你一马？”

“这看你怎么理解了。”

巨兽放开他，回到镜子前坐下。他有些不能理解为什么巨兽的房间里会有镜子，这东西对于巨兽没有任何必要，不是么？

巨兽伸手，从一堆内衣里找出一条裤子来，当着他的面套上。他还是没看清巨兽的下半身究竟是怎样的结构，他还是无法确定这是他、她还是它。

“你要不要我给你口一管？其他的时间不太够。”

巨兽对着镜子涂口红。口红涂得有些歪了。

“不用了。”

他在巨兽回到他面前的时候退了一步道。强迫症作祟，他伸手抹了一把巨兽的嘴角，却只把巨兽的嘴角涂歪的口红抹散了。

“谢谢。”

巨兽说。巨兽摸着他的胳膊，一路滑向他的文件包，

“我叫Kylo Ren。”

“真名？”

“假名。假证件。有效假证件。办你的事儿吧。我在这里等你。”

巨兽——Kylo拍拍他的脸颊，吻上来。他闻到红灯区里令人作呕的廉价香水气息，Kylo用舌头推给他一块薄荷糖。

他站在走廊里，走廊尽头是已经完成自己那份搜索工作的Phasma，举枪看守着一群挤在一起瑟瑟发抖的妓女，有些不耐烦地朝他摆摆头。他的后牙咬碎那块薄荷糖。他闯入小翅膀门对面的房间，看也不看地开枪打死床上的女人，点亮灯，打开文件袋。

K字打头——Kylo Ren，找到了。

和所有人一样面无表情的护照照片，两只棕色的眼睛，一张丑陋的脸。他捂住脸做了个深呼吸，有些目眩。沉了几口气，他找出Kylo的其他文件撕碎冲进马桶，将那本护照揣进了自己外套内兜里。

 

“我真是想不通。那家伙——我们可是提着钱去的。钱他看到了，黑管子他也看到了；他居然选黑管子。有省事的方法不选，非要选这种？”

“他们不喜欢爱尔兰人。他们也不知道他们会为不喜欢爱尔兰人付出代价。”

他喝光杯子里的香槟，戴上眼罩。飞机穿越欧洲上空飞往美国，他们还有十几个小时的时间要打发。

值钱的走空路，不值钱的走海路，他们抢来的那帮妓女经由当地的合作伙伴运上船，两个星期以后抵达美国，这给了他和Phasma提前安排客户的时间。人说白了都是货物，只不过价值不一样待遇也不一样罢了。

Phasma一如既往，根本没去注意他要睡觉的打算：

“我就是不明白怎么人能这么顽固地给自己找麻烦——”

“……安静。”

他一咂嘴。Phasma问他这种问题，他又找谁回答去？

女同事没好气地用杂志敲了他一把，帮他放平了椅背。

两个小时以后他起来上厕所，Phasma已在他身旁睡熟，飞机上的时间是他们为数不多的能安睡的时间。他有些迷糊地走进洗手间，在马桶上坐下，无比憎恨那块“禁止吸烟”的标志。他用手撑住额头，身体向后靠，在狭小的空间里看着亮白色的墙壁发呆。他的手伸向胸口，取出自从那一夜后他一直贴身携带的Kylo的护照。

假名字，假证件，有效的假证件，再也用不到的假证件。

 

Kylo的肉体很白，像是在冰层里冻了太久，多暖和的温度都无法将那层已经和冰雪化为一体的皮肤融化；Kylo的肉体上又有很多痣，妓女房昏暗的灯光下，那些痣看起来很像他抖在Kylo身上的碎烟灰。Kylo的嘴很厚，裹着他阴茎的感觉很好；Kylo的腿很长，像女人的腿，男性性器官下方有个不属于男性的洞，高潮的时候会夹得他很紧，敏锐的其他感官让Kylo的反应真挚而激烈。射精的时候他竟然对这具肉体的灵魂感到一种陌生的怜惜，怜惜让他想起口袋里的那本护照，让他想起他在回程的前一晚来找Kylo是因为他决定将Kylo带走卖出去。

但他刚刚走进暂停营业的妓院、走过血腥气还未散去的走廊、走进Kylo灵媒师一般的房间，他就得到了Kylo的拥抱和Kylo的吻，Kylo竟然还穿着几天之前的那条裤子，仿佛他只不过是在五分钟前才离开Kylo的房间。他说他现在不打算做爱也不打算和Kylo做爱，Kylo说这是你的打算不是我的打算。Kylo说自己还挺贵，做一次不亏；Kylo吻着他要他和自己上床。他摸到Kylo冰凉的皮肤，他感觉自己没什么兴致。冰凉的手探进他的裤子握住他的阴茎。

你会有的，Kylo说，如果你问我过去的六年里我学会了什么，我除了如何挑起男人的兴致什么都不懂。

你今年多大了？

他问。

19。

Kylo回答。Kylo不给他思考更多的机会，Kylo开始挑逗他。冰冷的手不知何时有了温度，全盲的眼睛在黑丝带下凝视他，看穿他欲望外部用以自保的盔甲。

你做这些是为了贿赂我，让我放你走？

不。

Kylo给出否定答案，用口交的方式回避解释，用快感让他忘记追问下去。他勃起了，胀得像个铁块，Kylo将他推上那张柔软的床，脱掉裤子自己骑上去。Kylo用手轻轻掐住他的脖子。

你没办法把我带出去。

为什么？

我没有……唔、我没有人看着，就活不下去。

他不太明白Kylo说的话是什么意思。Kylo停止动作，弯下身吻吻他的面颊，

我需要被人看着。这是我第一次不被人看着的时候做爱，我把它留给你。你看到墙上那些窗户、那些孔洞了吗？你知道那是窥视孔吧？我不想看到别人看着我，所以我把自己的眼睛刺瞎了。但我习惯了被注视、被玩弄、被当成货物转移到世界各处，站在橱窗里感受所有下流的目光对我的打量。如果没有人看着我，我就会逐渐消失了。

为什么是我？

你不下流，先生。你也不喜欢我。你是那个能帮助我的人。

可你说我无法把你带出去——

嘘。

Kylo用食指按在他的嘴唇上。

先做爱吧，先生。我们时间不多了。

 

黑色的头发枕在他的胸口，高潮过后他决定给Kylo一支烟的时间用来温存，给自己一支烟的时间用来思考他到底为什么还是操了这个蒙着眼的娼妓，他又应该把这具年轻却娴熟地肉体卖给谁。Kylo的手划过他的胸口，食指和拇指竖起，比成开枪的形状，对着他的心脏“嘭”地一枪。

你想杀了我？

他问。

我不想。杀了你，谁还来带我出去？

你说了我没办法带你出去。

……隔着玻璃，我感受到你身上的杀气。你不是那么想看我，我喜欢你对我的好奇。好奇却又不下流，你好像一个会把青蛙的皮都扒掉再看着它们绝望蹦跳挣扎的的残忍的小孩子。我好喜欢这样的先生啊。

所以……？

我活到现在，就是为了等你来把死亡送给我，先生。

Kylo的手离开他的胸口，划过他的小腹，握住他不应期的阴茎。

你还有其他的枪，对吧？

……我不觉得这个双关很好笑。

看吧，我就说你根本不下流。

Kylo笑了。Kylo坐起来，走到床边换好衣服，在地板上坐下，鼻子左右探了探。

在床头柜上。

Kylo抓起那把枪。

他一瞬间有些紧张。

……找一个自己喜欢的做爱，找一个自己喜欢的人帮自己解脱。两件事能够由同一个人来做，我很幸运。

Kylo将枪塞进他手里，抵住自己胸口。

带我出去，先生。永远不要让我再回来了。

 

就好像他行走在林间，一头痛苦的母鹿走到他面前蹭着他的枪口。Kylo吻了他的手，再次比起开枪的手势，下一个瞬间他扣动扳机。没装消音器，他头一次因为枪声而耳鸣。母鹿一声不响地倒下，衣服上的破洞里渗出血来，冒着几不可见的青烟。枪口毕竟离肉体太近了。

他在Kylo的尸体旁抽完第二支烟。他不想亲吻一具尸体，所以他掰开Kylo的下巴，把烟嘴放进去，碾灭了火星。

 

Phasma说她不明白怎么人能这么顽固地给自己找麻烦。两个星期以后，去港口接人的时候他还是想不出答案。他看着这群被打扮得像普通人的女孩子疲倦地走上卡车迎接新一轮的苦难，他腻烦地意识到自己仍在心底等着那头壮硕的巨兽走到他面前。但巨兽大概早已腐烂，或重新回到永远也不会再将巨兽释放出来的冰层中去了。

“收工了，Hux。”

Phasma从卡车司机身旁回来。他们站在原地，看着卡车运载着可以被标价的肉体渐行渐远。圣诞节到了，连运输人口的卡车上都贴上了圣诞老人。……是啊，这是一车给其他人类的圣诞礼物吧。

他摸了摸手腕上、袖口下遮掩着的那条黑丝带。

Kylo的眼睛大张着，棕色的瞳孔和所有的尸体一样涣散，凝固了一切欢欣的色彩。高潮后那眼角的红晕随着生命的溃败逐渐消融。

“我还得给我亲戚朋友买礼物。最近简直忙得要死……”

车子驶过商业街时，Phasma看着两侧的橱窗道。他打了转向灯，哼唧着应付了两声。一家高级定制店从窗边掠过，Phasma回头看了看橱窗里的模特：

“……说起来，你记不记得我们之前看到的那个家伙？”

“谁？”

“‘它’。”

Phasma说。他想了想，叼着烟的嘴唇轻轻动了动：

“不记得了。”

 

-END-


	8. 猎鹿刀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个浮皮潦草的新年快乐垃圾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU；Underage铪；双性开罗；动物死亡警告。

如果Armitage Hux足够多愁善感，新年夜在这种地方度过，他会打开手机在推特上发布一长串的感想，不管有没有人理会他。但他不没有那么多愁善感，他的推特账号也只用来关注新闻时事，他很少在互联网上书写任何和自己有关的东西，就好比他的Facebook帐号也只是个空壳而已。手机震动，大多是他的同学在对他道新年快乐，他没去管。仰起头看着漫天的雪花，他将手插进口袋里，瞥了一眼脚旁轮胎漏气的自行车。

镇子上的教堂里传来悠扬的钟声，新的一年到了。新的一年不会因为不知名的少年的自行车爆了胎无法回家而拖延到来的脚步，新旧交替的夜里，他站在这栋外号叫“鬼宅”的豪宅的屋檐下，沉默着等待雪停，等待一个他推着自行车回家时可以不那么辛苦的时间点。Pryde夫妻不会因为他的不归而责怪他的，他们只当他去同学家参加Party了。多数他在森林里游荡的夜晚都是用那样的借口带过，只要他在太阳升起之前洗干净手上的血污、换上干净的衣服，一切就都能美好得像每一个平常的高中生的日常生活。

问问镇子上的人，谁也不知道“鬼宅”是什么时候建成在这里的，谁也不知道这平静的镇子上为何会有这么一栋格格不入的建筑物。所有人都知道“鬼宅”里住着一个女人；又都说不清这女人长什么样，什么时候搬来的，参加过什么样的社区活动；女人的丈夫似乎也是如此。

好些年前吧，一个老头带着那女人搬进来。又过了些年，老头再也没出现过，大概是病死了；只剩下那女人一个，他们说。有些人在超市见过她，也只有超市而已，其他时候的女人只像个传说中的鬼魂。鲜少有人有机会看到那女人走出“鬼宅”；一年到头，鬼宅到了晚上只亮一扇窗户……中等规模的镇子上谣言传得不是不快，只是大家连捕风捉影的机会都没有。大部分人和这女人没什么交集。鬼宅大院里野草丛生，墙壁上攀着的层层叠叠的植物似乎就是那女人与世隔绝的最佳证明。

但对Armitage来说，“鬼宅”的女主人要比其他人口中所传的真实得多。为了买那把他在商场一眼相中的猎鹿刀，两个月前他开始在上学之前配送半个镇子的报纸，“鬼宅”的女主人就是他的客户之一。宅子门口没有邮筒，第一次配送他只能隔着铁栏扔进院子里去，当天下雨，他也不知道那女主人成功拿到完好无损的报纸没有；第二天再去，刚走到门口，铁门便自动开了。上前，屋子门垫下压着一张纸，是铁门的密码。他把报纸投进大门的猫洞里，拿着密码纸离开了。

他就以这样的方式送了两个月的报纸，送过圣诞节，到达这一年的最后一天。一整天都阴雨绵绵，给了他隐没在丛林里的大好机会，发现开始下雪已然来不及，走出森林跨上自行车，大雪已下得他寸步难行。离那片森林最近的就是“鬼宅”，这里便成了他暂避风雪的福地。过了铁门，推着自行车在屋檐下等待，新年的钟声敲响不多时，他依然神志清醒，就是手冻得有些发僵。雪花飘飘摇摇不见任何停止的征兆，伸出手哈了口气，就在他琢磨着要不要再等会儿扔下自行车步行回去的时分，身旁的宅子大门“吱呀”一声开了。

同镇子上的其他居民相比，他想他可能是第一个真正见到“鬼宅”的女主人的人。毫无疑问，眼前的女人合乎居民们的描述：身形高大，粗看大约有六英尺之高，肩膀足有他两倍那么宽。女人身上穿着一条黑色的丝绒连衣裙，半个胸脯暴露在外，脖子里系着一条同样材质的黑带，按着门把手的那只手的手腕上简简单单地戴着一只镯子。

“你为什么不按门铃？”

女人开口问他。他突然开始怀疑起眼前这女人的性别：他不认为真正的女人应该拥有这么低沉的男性声音。于是他仔细打量女主人的脸。妆感虽然不重，嘴唇倒艳得像圣诞树上挂着的红彩球。脸部的线条又比一般男性要柔和得多，只是脸中央那只大鼻子破坏了一切的平衡感。

“因为我没打算进去。”

他回答对方。

“你打算在这里用自己做雪人？”

女人问他。他不知该怎么回答，没有作声。女人看了一眼他破破烂烂的自行车，咂咂嘴：

“那玩意儿没救了。进来吧。”

从亮着灯的宅子里传来新年夜该有的温暖气息和焦糖的香气。女主人没有强迫他，只是像给猫留门洞一般为他留了个开口。好奇害死猫，他知道。他还是像只猫一般地钻进去了。

 

都说这地方是鬼宅，进去了，才知道外在和内在可以迥异至此。每天早上投送报纸的那个洞，后方竟是这样的世界也着实出乎他的意料。室内装修豪华，被女主人打扫得一尘不染，新年布置也有模有样，壁炉里生着火，桌子上放着吃了一半的新年蛋糕。他站在门厅里抖掉身上的雪，换上女主人放在门口的毛绒拖鞋，冰冻的身体关节开始逐步恢复知觉。……下一步他该怎么做？那女人去哪里了？

“去沙发上坐下吧”，他听到女主人的声音从某个房间里传来。他遵从指令，把他那沾着泥雪、放着报纸和匕首的背包扔在地毯上，在沙发上坐下。女主人端着两杯热茶回到沙发前，推给他属于他的那一份，糖和奶凭他的喜好自己添加。

他道了声谢，没动那茶。

女主人吹起自己的茶杯：

“Armitage Hux，对吧？”

“对。”

如果这女人能从门禁的监视器里看到自己的到来，看到自己身上报童的名牌也就不奇怪。只是今天进森林之前他已经把名牌摘掉了。

“Kylo。Kylo Ren。”

女主人朝他伸出手。“Kylo”，一个无法让他辨别性别的名字。他没有理会那只手，直接抛出心中的疑问：

“你是男的女的？”

“我可以两种都是。”

Kylo回答他，旋即又带上一个问题：

“你喜欢男孩子还是女孩子？”

“我可以哪种都不喜欢。”

否定词被他加了重音，重复Kylo的句式让Kylo露出了微笑。Kylo晃着茶杯：

“以前没在这里见过你。最近几个月才来的？”

“来亲戚家住一段时间。”

“原来是哪里人？”

“和你没关系吧。”

他端起茶杯说。这动作与其说是他准备喝茶，倒不如说是为了同自己的语言一起表现出一种防备的态度。Kylo一手撑在沙发椅背上，喝完了自己的那杯，

“真是个别别扭扭的小孩。”

他举杯示意，感谢Kylo的夸奖。回过头去看看窗外，风雪仍是不停。保不齐他今晚还真的要在这里过夜，而在这里会度过一个怎样的夜晚完全是他无法预想的事情。但他怕什么？他没喝这杯茶，包里那只匕首也不会自己长腿跑掉。除非Kylo是个鬼魂，否则他想他没什么需要担心的。

“那儿有蛋糕，厨房柜子里有零食，饿了自己吃。我要去洗澡了，你自便。”

Kylo放过他的速度倒是比他预想得要快。这性别不明的主人站起来，丢下他，踏上二楼的楼梯，消失在他视线范围内。他口渴的要命，走到厨房的水龙头前，低下头接了些水喝，伸手找了一包未拆封的饼干。Kylo说要他自便，他放肆点也没什么错。反正新年假期之后他就要回到父亲身边了，这辈子他或许都不会再见这“鬼宅”的主人第二面了。

想到这神秘的女主人竟然也不过如此模样，他颇有些索然无味。手机电量告急，他在壁炉旁找到插座，拔了落地灯插上电源插口。大厅顶部的水晶灯没开，此刻只剩下沙发旁边配套的落地灯打来懒散的光源。他吃着饼干，肆无忌惮地让饼干渣掉在地毯上，客套地回复着同学发来的新年祝福。真是无用功。这些人在他眼里和Kylo无甚区别：新年过后，这辈子都不会再见第二次了。他的志向是当个刑警，他父亲也早就给他铺好了路。如果不是下半年Brendol被借调到苏格兰场去破一起陈年的连环杀人案，他其实用不着把这一整个学期都折在这座小镇上。

他瞥了一眼自己送报纸的包，又想起那把自己用雪洗干净的匕首。半开玩笑地，他祈祷轮到自己接受背景调查的时候，最好别有人发现他是个天生的动物虐待狂。

 

饼干吃得剩下三分之一，楼上浴室里传来什么东西被打碎的声音，一阵磕碰。浴帘似乎被扯掉了，钩子叮叮当当撒了一地。这让他放松的精神猛地绷紧，竖着的膝盖僵直一阵，直到楼上不再传来任何动静。他隐隐听到Kylo在唤他的名字，空间太远他听得不甚真切，声音微弱，好似窗外的风雪声。他坐着没动；当然，即使他听得真切，八成他也会无动于衷。他又等了一阵，听到脚步声从台阶上传来。他的膝盖这才彻底放松。Kylo走下楼来。直到Kylo靠近沙发附近的落地灯，他才终于看清Kylo的身形：丝绸睡袍，带子松散地系着，脚上蹬着一双高跟凉拖，敲在地板上哒哒响。他看着Kylo从沙发前走过，头发上的水滴滴落在地毯上，染深地毯的颜色。Kylo走到门边按下按钮，顶上的水晶灯蓦地被点亮了。

他被突然增强的光线晃得眼睛作痛，低下头揉了揉眼睛。再睁眼，面前是Kylo那双白皙的脚。只听Kylo的声音从他头顶传来：

你刚才怎么不来帮我？”

“抱歉。”

他敷衍地回答。视线上行，那双脚的上方是Kylo同样白皙的小腿。

“你就不怕我出什么意外？”

“我相信你能靠自己解决。”

“你还真是有信心。”

Kylo的语气意有嘲讽。他的视线继续向上，折返，又一次研究起Kylo脚下的地毯。他本想越过Kylo的身体，仔细看看那盏水晶吊灯，只是他现在没了研究吊灯的心情。

紫色的丝绸袍子落在地上，Kylo在他的身前已经一丝不挂了。

丰腴的肉体在他眼前跪下，小腹下方是一套完整的双性性器。Kylo靠近他，湿漉漉的头发摩擦他的脸颊，手掌抓住他的手腕，将他的手按在自己的脖子上：

“帮我检查检查我有没有出什么意外。”

他轻轻抽出自己的手，按了按Kylo的锁骨，右侧的锁骨泛红。

“你磕到这里了。”

“正确答案，其一。还有。继续找找。”

手指滑向后背，肆意按压他看不到的地方。Kylo发出轻微的、吃痛的呻吟；“这里”，他说。Kylo点点头，吻上来。他暂时对Kylo的挑逗没什么生理上的反应，但这不妨碍他带着好奇的心情接受Kylo的吻。在学校里他只吻过几个女孩子，某些Party曾以他和班花第二天在床上醒来结束，经验虽不能算丰富，倒也不能算没有。他没见过Kylo这样的肉体，构成对于这具肉体的完整认知需要花费他一些时间。目前为止，他伸手按过的地方，感触良好。Kylo的阴茎在与他接吻的过程中逐渐挺立，那具庞大的身躯像只大型的猫科动物一般更加靠近他，想要得到来自他的抚慰。他的右手离开Kylo的后背，抚上Kylo的脸颊；从脸颊向下，走向Kylo的脖子；脖子是腻人的雪白。他的手环住Kylo的脖子，拇指按压着Kylo的喉结，猜测大动脉的具体方位。他又一次想起那把匕首，想起匕首隔着皮毛切入动物的颈间，鲜血喷溅在常年覆盖着积雪的森林地面上。他感到他的血液逐渐拥有了活力，对于Kylo脖颈的想象让他的身体终于有了反应。

这里不行。水晶灯的灯光太亮，这不是什么太大的问题；问题在于地毯的颜色太暗了。

他松开Kylo，摆摆头：

“到楼上去。”

他希望楼上的床单是白色的。

 

紫色的袍子这一次落在床边。他在Kylo的引导下亲吻Kylo的肉体，想象这具肉体逐渐丧失温度的过程，直起身子来的时候眼前是虚幻的血花。血花在Kylo的黑发边缘绽放，他似乎看得到Kylo的手掌捂着脖子时身体的痉挛。这种痉挛和Kylo高潮时的表现很像；他抽出手指，在Kylo挣扎着起身吻他时将自己送进去，一手揉弄着Kylo刚刚射过的阴茎。奇妙的身体，他想，这样奇妙而愚蠢的肉体配得上由他赐予的死亡。他抽插着，弯下身去舔舐Kylo的胸口，如同淘金工人亲吻赐予他生命的土地。Kylo的内穴紧致湿润，他当这是新年他收到的第一份礼物；他射在里面，Kylo没有反对，Kylo也并不介意。他当然也不介意。在他的预想里，Kylo不会再拥有任何孕育新生命的时间了。

让Kylo高潮了三次后他感到疲倦，待到自己射了第二次，他抽出来，接过Kylo递来的烟，不甚熟练地吸着，看着Kylo抽出纸巾来擦拭自己的身体。烟灰被他随意抖落在地毯上，Kylo给他的酒他没有喝。烟不会让他头晕目眩，酒会。能不能将自己的妄想付诸实施是一回事，在妄想付诸实施之前保持清醒是另一回事。借着Kylo去浴室冲凉的功夫，他披了件衣服，走下楼，捡起他那只脏兮兮的背包。水晶灯依然亮着，光线让他有种置身于观察仓中的感觉。他把手伸进背包里，隔着一层层报纸，翻出来了自己那把匕首。

大厅里安静得让他感到不适。壁炉仍燃烧着；窗外的风雪却已停了。屋内太亮，他看不太清窗外的景象，便提着他的背包到窗边去，分析他应该在什么时候离开这栋宅子。自己投射在玻璃上的身形占据了他多数的视线，手腕被人握住的瞬间，他才注意到Kylo不知何时已经来到了他身后。

耳边贴上Kylo饱满的嘴唇，宅子的主人在他耳边轻语：

“拿着刀子干什么？”

他身子一僵，握紧了手里的匕首。Kylo右手攥着他的手腕，左手贴在他脑袋上方的玻璃上，用体型差距将他牢牢地控制在窗户和自己之间。他回过头去同Kylo接吻。

“用来杀鹿。”

“现在可不是猎鹿季。”

Kylo咬过他的嘴唇，低语。

“做好准备永远没错，对吧？”

他回答。握着他手腕的那只手抬起，Kylo低头打量起了那只匕首。蓦地，Kylo突然笑了起来：

“原来是你。”

“什么？”

“森林里的小杀手。我认得这匕首，小Hux。”

“你怎么会认得？”

“本地商店里不卖这种刃口的匕首。看看那些动物尸体的伤口就知道了。”

“你倒是见多识广。”

“你说对了。见多，自然会识广。……然后呢？拿着这匕首准备干什么？让我变成你的第一个受害人？”

“说不定。”

Kylo嘴角笑意有增无减，棕色的眼睛却冷漠地凝视他片刻：

“我现在开始有点喜欢你了，小Hux。”

“我没有。”

他回答。Kylo轻轻摇摇头，松开他的手腕，右手伸到背后，从扎得紧实的浴衣带子里抽出一把猎鹿刀扔在一旁，从他身前离开：

“走吧。”

他看着那把猎鹿刀。是他想要的那一把，上面沾着些陈旧的血迹。

他站在原地没动：

“你怎么看到那些小动物的尸体的？”

“我有自己的秘密要在那片森林里处理。趁我后悔之前，回去找你爸爸吧，小Hux。”

“我爸爸？”

“Brendol Hux，对吧？替我向他问好。现在，换衣服去吧。——那把刀归你了。”

 

黎明时分，推着他那爆了胎的自行车回到Pryde夫妻家中时，他的眼里还留着Kylo穿着那件紫色袍子离去的背影，Kylo的黑发同袍子的尾端一同飘扬。沿着楼梯悄悄回到自己卧室，桌上还摆着Pryde留给他的新年蛋糕。在桌子前坐定，他从背包里抽出那把猎鹿刀，用湿巾擦着上面的血迹，逐渐将血迹擦得淡了些。他又把纸巾团成一团扔进垃圾桶，靠上椅背。太阳逐渐升起，街道上传来喧闹的声音，Pryde家里也未能幸免。他把猎鹿刀扔进行李箱，走下楼，看到Pryde夫妻正穿着睡衣站在门口，望着远处议论着什么。

他走上前：

“发生什么事了吗？”

Pryde指了指镇子东头异样的橙色天空。

“鬼宅”着火了。

 

在他搬离这个小镇、重新回到Brendol身边去前的最后几天里，拿到报纸，他都要在配送前先看一遍。“鬼宅”失火只占据了小小的版面，小镇消防队灭火灭了一整天，整座宅子烧得只剩一地黑灰，清理废墟的过程中意外地找到一具骨骸，经解剖是八十多岁的男性，而宅子的女主人不知所踪。小镇的传说又增添了新的元素，他在居民的诸种猜测中与小镇告别，前往归家的飞机场。一路上，满眼都是Kylo的残影，满眼都是白皙的肉体和紫色的长袍，耳朵里那句“替我向他问好”像是被放上了损坏的留声机，一遍遍地循环播放。

到了阔别几个月的家，盘点行李的时候，他意识到他兜里的零花钱已经足够他买他心仪的猎鹿刀，只是那刀子已经以另一种方式到了他手里。吃过晚饭，他问Brendol到底去苏格兰场办了什么案子，Brendol疲乏地搓着额头，上楼搬了个文件箱下来扔给他。

他抽出卷宗来一份份打开。37份卷宗，37个失踪的男人，分布在世界各地，仅有一两人找到了尸骨，致命的伤口位于颈间。共同点是目击者曾见到其中几人跟随一个强壮的黑发女子离开；最后一份卷宗，他翻开，第一页用曲别针夹着一张照片，照片上的女人正是他心中反复出现的残影。

他竟然没觉得有多意外。与其说意外，这种意料之外、情理之中的事实到让他忍不住想笑。他用指腹摩挲着照片，照片里，Kylo从一辆轿车上走下来，戴着墨镜，穿着一身黑色的连衣裙，洁白的脚上是一双黑色的高跟鞋。

“Ben Solo……？”

他念着卷宗上的名字问。

“追了七八年才查到这么点线索，还不知道他人在哪里。只知道几年前和一个叫Snoke的老男人订了婚，之后线索又断了。前段时间苏格兰场好不容易有了点新消息，也算巧合，就在Pryde那个镇子上。还说实施抓捕行动的时候顺便接你回来。结果前几天接到新消息，房子烧了，这人又找不到了……”

他站起来去给Brendol接了杯水。

“他叫我替他向你问好。”

他说。Brendol抬起头：

“谁？”

“……Pryde。”

他把水杯放下，回到了楼上自己的卧室。手机插在床头充电，亮着的屏幕上是几分钟前陌生号码发给他的一串数字。

他把数字输入Google。一串坐标。

下个假期他大概知道他要去哪里游学了。那地方人口稀少，森林面积广阔。他想他得带上他的猎鹿刀。

 

－END－


	9. 绿植饲养与护理方法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个从开罗给绿植浇水衍生出来的垃圾日常PWP。  
> 祝大家除夕快乐，新年新气象，家人朋友们都健健康康！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性开罗警告。

在歼星舰上养植物和养猫一样让人觉得不合时宜且匪夷所思。猫是他的，植物是最高领袖强行放进他房间里的。散会以后回到卧室，看着窗户前伫立着的穿着黑色浴袍和毛绒拖鞋的背影，Armitage Hux走进房间时听到的第一句话，便是拿着喷壶的最高领袖Kylo Ren有些埋怨的咕哝：

“这些小东西每隔七天就要浇一次水。次次我都提醒你，次次你都不上点心……”

他脱了大衣挂好，没去搭理Kylo絮絮叨叨的数落。这年头敢数落他的人不多了，眼前这个看样子刚从浴室出来没多久的第一秩序最高领导人算是其一，数落他的内容往往90%都是废话。剩下那10%涉及政务，10%里没有任何一句让他觉得有丝毫道理。10%的内容他偶尔应和两声，90%的内容绝大多数时候他选择置之不理。比如现在。

毛绒拖鞋在地板上向右移动。绿植占据了一整排他的窗台，Kylo浇水只浇到三分之一。

最高领袖的废话说完，半晌得不到他的回应，颇有些不悦地回过头来：

“你说呢？”

“说什么？”

他在咖啡机前按下按钮。Kylo皱起眉头：

“我说的话你一句都没听？”

“听了啊。以后多浇水就是了。”

靠上桌沿，他端起咖啡杯吹吹。Kylo总说他尼古丁和咖啡因摄入过度，想到这里，他同时点了支烟。Kylo皱皱眉头：

“多浇水要怎么浇？”

“七天一次。”

“你浇过吗？”

“没有。”

“为什么不浇？这可是我叫人从各个星球找来的珍稀品种——”

“你哪天晚上不在我房间里？你来浇就是了。”

他啜了口咖啡。这话说出口能够同时达到多种目的，讨好Kylo是其一，能够通过讨好Kylo让Kylo的态度软化下来是其二。其三，Kylo一旦软化下来，数落他的原因八成会忘得精光，看到Kylo尽力掩盖脸上发自内心的笑容，他知道他这句话凑效了。

晚上十一点半，刚刚加完班的第一秩序将军Armitage Hux，成功用一句听不出丝毫恭维语气的恭维让他的秘密情人闭了嘴。

“……唉。我的将军太忙了。”

Kylo带着哀怨和怜惜叹了口气。

这话从陈述事实的角度来说正确无误，只是Kylo附加在这话上的感情没有任何道理。忙是为了给谁擦屁股？还不是眼前这仗着原力胡作非为的小畜生？胡作非为的小畜生从七年前刚来到第一秩序的那天开始就在给他添堵，七年的时间里，他没把这畜生成功做掉，倒让这畜生上了他的床。纵然倒错，时间的流逝竟已让他有些习惯了。

毛绒拖鞋移到窗台中间，没有包着脚的地方露出Kylo白净的脚踝，关节部位泛着浴后的嫩红色。往上是两条小腿，褪光了腿毛，精油按摩让小腿皮肤嫩得同初生的婴儿没什么差别，只是同Kylo身体的其他部位一样带着左一道右一道的伤疤。Kylo的小腿单看有些粗，和浴袍下的大腿连起来看倒是肥瘦适宜，虽说整体而言，Hux还是觉得他的情人还是过于丰满了些。

浴袍的带子松松垮垮地系在那里。沿着直挺挺的背向上，凝脂般脖颈从Kylo扎起的头发下露出来。Kylo的头发还湿着，他的最高领袖永远学不会洗完澡把头发吹干；湿着的头发扎起来，等干了就要变形，Kylo这样在意外表的一个人不介意头发变形，就说明Kylo等会儿还会去洗个澡。

以Hux对于Kylo的了解，这是Kylo给出的含蓄的性暗示，代表Kylo已经做好了和他交欢的准备，且将选择权交到了他手中。旁人听来或许会嘲讽他解读过度，可旁人并未与Kylo相处两千多个日夜，见证过Kylo沉溺于欲望时的脆弱瞬间，经历过Kylo难以计数的高潮，旁人也不会见到Kylo穿着睡袍给绿植浇水的模样。旁人眼里的最高领袖总是那样凶狠、暴躁而鲁莽，旁人嘴中的Kylo Ren永远都是个阴晴不定的怪物。

 

几个小时前他从出差中归来，三天的行程变成六天，刚回了舰上便急急忙忙赶去开会，会议开到一半，Kylo闯进门，对他拖延行程一事百般指责，他根本没回一句嘴。装出一副胆战心惊的样子来并不容易，他知道Kylo的百般指责说白了不过如同女朋友在闹脾气。其他将领缩着脖子噤若寒蝉，无人敢与Kylo对视，他大脑放空地盯着眼前的holopad，直到他觉得他听够了，Kylo的气也撒得差不多了，他抬起头瞥了Kylo一眼。

噤声的变成了他们的最高领袖。最高领袖沉默几秒，隔着五米抓起会议室角落里的白兵扔到一旁，转身大步生风地离开了。

所有人都松了口气。在几个低级将领的搀扶下，白兵踉踉跄跄地从地板上爬了起来。

他面不改色，会议继续。回到房间时，几个小时前还不怒自威、怒了更让人不敢抬头的最高领袖已经喷了一屋子的香氛，给他的房间换了一床崭新的、蓬松的被褥。

 

咖啡饮尽，烟也抽到了底，他刻意重重地将咖啡杯放回桌子上，陶瓷与金属的碰撞声让Kylo肩膀一耸。一排绿植浇水浇到了三分之二，Kylo的动作慢得前所未有。这已经足够他在Kylo身上感受到焦虑的气息了——他的情人想碰他，想被他触碰，想走上前来搂着他撒娇，但撒娇的前提是得消气。Kylo还没完全消气，Kylo对他在会议室里的表现也不甚满意。Kylo用扎头发的行为来暗示他自己想要做爱，Kylo却不肯把话挑明。Kylo的自尊让Kylo无法在这种心理状态下承受恳求和拒绝，哪怕他若要拒绝，给出的借口可以做到合情合理、无可挑剔：连轴转了这么些天，他今晚很累了。

他知道Kylo爱他——这种认知会不会让他觉得恶心姑且不论——因为Kylo爱他，被他拒绝后，Kylo会恼怒、委屈又假装豁然地叫他滚去休息，自己一个人躲进洗手间自慰，用水声掩盖另一种水声，继而魂不守舍地走出来在他身边睡下，蟒蛇一般地缠住他的身体。但他早已习惯了这种生活节奏，以他现在的状态，满足Kylo一次算不得什么难事，他站在咖啡机旁不动，只是因为他觉得以乌龟一般的速度为植物浇水的最高领袖很好笑。Kylo绝望地放慢一举一动、等待他接近自己的心思昭然若揭，浇水浇到倒数第二盆时，他觉得Kylo可能要崩溃了。

半是为了验证自己的想法，半是为了赶在Kylo崩溃前控制住Kylo的情绪，他扔掉烟头，走向了他站在窗边的情人。他的脚步声让Kylo像只受惊的动物一般回过头，他凑上去短暂地吻吻Kylo的嘴唇，一手将Kylo的腰推向窗台边缘，一手撩开Kylo的睡袍探进去，摸了一把，Kylo果然已经湿得不成样子了。

若说他在与Kylo相处的这些年习得了什么毫无意义的技能，隔着手套感知Kylo湿了没有算是其一。若说他掌握了什么至关重要又多少有那么点意义的事实，第一秩序的最高领袖有两套性器的秘密亦是其一。手指隔着手套，手套隔着内衣，他轻微施力、在Kylo的穴口反复摩擦，又将溢出的体液抹在Kylo的臀瓣上，嘴唇凑近Kylo耳边：

“什么时候开始的？”

“……你走进来的时候。”

最高领袖像是个下级士兵一般老老实实地回答。伴随着发颤的嗓音，Kylo的屁股本能地向后撅起，穴口张合，在他手指的作用下，轻而易举地就将湿透的内衣吃进了嫩肉里。

“饿成这样了啊。你这婊子连内裤都吃？”

“我……我想要的不是这个。”

“那你要什么？”

食指嵌进Kylo的穴道，Kylo在他身前发出一声呻吟。喷壶被丢到一旁，Kylo紧紧攥住窗台边缘，粗壮的腰部微微扭动：

“别戴手套。我不喜欢你戴着手套——”

“那我把手套摘了？”

他问。他的舌尖徘徊在Kylo的耳垂边缘，气息吹得Kylo阵阵颤抖，他就是没让自己的嘴唇接触到Kylo的皮肤。手指探进去第二根，以缓慢而绝对难以让Kylo满意的节奏活动着，享受着Kylo嫩穴的收缩带来的压力，信步在Kylo阴道里游走。

“不是叫你把手套摘掉——”

“真难伺候。你到底想怎样？”

他将手指抽出，沾着滑液，“啪”地一声打在Kylo的屁股上。这动作倒激起了Kylo的反抗意识，他的情人蓦地转过身，有些恼怒地瞪着他，揪住他的领子吻上他的嘴唇，厚实的唇瓣仿佛刚被热水浸泡了两个小时。摸索着扯掉他的手套，Kylo将手指插进他的指缝间，勾住他的右手提到面前，张开嘴一根根含过，吻吻他的手背，空着的那只手滑下他的小腹：

“明知故问，是吧？我要这个。”

摸清了他下身绷在裤子里的浑圆形状，Kylo说起话来都比方才多了些底气。挑衅地看着他，保持着与他对视的状态，Kylo在他面前跪下，嘴唇贴上他的裤前，牙齿和舌头配合咬开他的拉链，大得夸张的鼻子凑上前嗅嗅：

“你没洗澡。”

“下了飞船就去开会，哪儿来的时间洗澡？”

“真脏。”

舌头探进他的内裤缝隙，Kylo用舌尖娴熟地挑出他的勃起。肉棒从衣料中解放，弹出来打在Kylo脸上，跪在他面前的最高领袖“唔”了一声，揉了揉鼻子，含住了他的阴茎前端。

嘴上嫌弃，心里喜欢得要死，Kylo贪恋他身上混杂着汗液和烟味的气息的程度严重到曾让他觉得这家伙有病。扶住他的性器底部，Kylo仰起脸舔舐爆出的青筋，另一手伸向了自己的肉穴。只是那手刚刚伸到一半便被他出言制止：

“别碰。”

翻起眼睛望向他，Kylo眼中纵有不满，另一只手倒也听话地放在了一旁。嘴上的速度加快，Kylo吞吐几次，退出来开口：

“可我……”

“你觉得你自己能把自己喂饱？”

“Hux——”

“别任性。做一件事就专心点，最高领袖。”

揪起Kylo的头发，他压着Kylo的脑袋，逼迫Kylo再次用口腔清理起了他尚未清洗过的阴茎。那张嘴的触感同六天前他出发前的那一夜没什么区别，只是急迫的情绪显然影响了Kylo的熟练程度，吸吮的力度多少有些失控。

“慢点吃。你打算现在就把我吸干净？”

难伺候的变成了他。他在性事方面的挑三拣四似乎让Kylo感到了挫败，下垂的眼睑写满难堪和幽怨。调整一番自己的姿势，Kylo双膝朝着中央并了并，手指撑在地板上，尽自己最大努力忍耐着难以被满足的性欲。淫水漫出吸饱了汁液的布料滴落在地板上，晶亮的一片画出一张Kylo的欲望绘图。

唇舌的速度得到有意识的控制，不代表汹涌的求欢欲同样能够被收敛。六天见不到他的人，Kylo这会儿的急躁其实完全可以被谅解，只是心中能够谅解，行为上他大可不必表现出来。延宕是他拿Kylo取乐的方法之一，更进一步地，他甚至悠然地点了支烟。

打火机摩擦的声音果不其然击碎了Kylo仅剩的那丝游刃有余。喉咙里发出带着恳求的呻吟来，Kylo的手又一次不老实地伸向自己的下体，他一脚将那只手踢开。他在Kylo的眼睛里察觉出愤懑，这种愤懑让他从会上持续到现在的报复心理得到了极大的满足。

他踢开的那只手扯住了他的裤脚。谁都有报复心里，Kylo也一样。Kylo的报复方式就是用牙齿嗑了嗑他的性器，这让他一把将Kylo扯开，顺手就是一个耳光：

“长本事了啊，最高领袖？”

Kylo梗着脖子没吱声。白腻如奶油一般的皮肤上是五个手指印，清脆的巴掌声仿佛这会儿还在卧室里回响。对外地位得到提升带来的负面作用就是Kylo在卧室里时时会忘本，一旦这种情况出现，他所施加的惩罚从来毫不留情。Kylo的哑然代表Kylo知道自己犯了错，知道自己犯了错的同时，Kylo眼里却依旧闪烁着不甘。脸颊泛红，眼角同理。他觉得Kylo快哭了。

欺负人是乐事一桩，把人欺负哭了可就没那么让他高兴了，毕竟为Kylo的情绪买单想想就令人头痛。伸手抚了抚Kylo被他打肿的脸，他的拇指撬开Kylo的牙关，待Kylo迟疑一瞬仍是老老实实地含住他的指尖，他脑袋冲着床摆了摆：

“行了，够硬了。上去吧。”

踉跄着站起身，恋恋不舍地扶着他的肩膀，Kylo想要在趴上床之前再吻他一次，他用冷漠给出了无声的回绝。颓丧地放开他，咬着下唇脱掉睡袍，上床趴下、双手抓住枕头，Kylo朝着着他撅起了屁股。两团肥硕的白肉中间，内衣嵌在嫩肉里，Kylo将扫除障碍的权力交到了他的手中。

他根本懒得扫除那片障碍。将内裤底部从Kylo的屄里勾出来扯到一旁，手指探入穴道，扩张了不到十秒，他便扶着自己的阴茎顶了进去。他知道Kylo享受这种尚未扩张到位的时候被肉棒缓缓顶入、被强行撑开的感觉，这种轻微的受虐倾向为他省了不少伺候Kylo的功夫。何况Kylo分泌的爱液已经够多，侵入的过程比以往还要顺利。龟头擦过Kylo的敏感点，他的情人在他身下发出一声急促的喘息，穴壁立刻夹紧了他的性器，一如那双死死揪着枕头的手。

他趴下去亲吻Kylo的肩膀，嘴唇划过那些零落在Kylo身上的痣，下身缓慢地抽动，给Kylo一些时间来适应他的入侵。Kylo的额头抵上枕头，喘息之间，枕头上传来闷声：

“……其实你刚才就够硬了。”

“什么？”

他动作停在那里。Kylo的屁股近乎本能地主动前后晃动起来：

“我说我还没给你舔的时候你就够硬了。”

他不明白Kylo在这种时候揭穿他有什么意义，这种揭穿不费吹灰之力地引起他的恼怒，他在Kylo的屁股上猛抽一巴掌：

“你不说话是不能呼吸吗？！”

他听到Kylo趴在枕头上吃吃地笑起来。见这婊子这般得意忘形，他恶意四起，扶着Kylo的腰将自己抽了出去。莫大的空虚瞬间占领了Kylo的神志，Kylo慌乱地扭过头来看着他：

“你干什么——”

他弯下身吻吻Kylo的嘴唇：

“让你自己解决。”

“Hux——”

他在Kylo的鼻子上狠狠咬了一口，咬得Kylo发出了一声吃痛的叫喊，嗓音中的威胁一败涂地。Kylo贴上他的脸，小猫一般地摩擦起他的唇角：

“别、别这样。我知道错了，Daddy……”

“你想要Daddy怎么做？”

“放回来。求你了，Master Hux。”

摩擦唇角的行为被噬咬他下唇的动作取代，Kylo撒娇的声音很低，但足够他听得清晰，足够让他明白这种撒娇背后的急不可耐。他扶起性器，用顶部磨蹭着Kylo的入口，半晌就是不肯进去，任由Kylo的淫水与他的前液混杂在一起。难得有同他接吻的机会，Kylo的舌头顽固地不肯放弃他的口腔，下身又忙着在焦灼中追寻他的硬挺，只是无法被满足的快感让Kylo的腰部发软，追寻化作一次又一次的徒劳无功。他略微顶进去一些，他看到Kylo的嘴角满足地翘起；他又恶作剧似地拔出来，反复数次，仿佛他的一举一动足以将Kylo变成他手中的木偶，每一种反应都与他的行为休戚相关。性欲带来的急躁最终还是击败了Kylo，缠着他的那张嘴终于放开他，Kylo腾出手来掐住他的肩膀，不满地嘟囔：

“你到底想怎样啊……？”

“水这么多，洗干净了再放进去啊。不是嫌我脏么？”

“你这就是欺负人——”

“我这是悉心对你进行教育，最高领袖。学到教训没有？”

“……学到了。”

“教训是什么？”

“我的将军就会欺负人。”

Kylo的屁股上又挨了一巴掌：

“回答错误。我要去洗澡了。”

“——以后不能乱说话了，Daddy。——我错了。”

Kylo的手瞬间滑向他的手腕，拦住他作势要离开的身体，带着一丝怨气的眼睛里瞬间只剩下恳求。最高领袖的情绪调控到了让他满意的程度，不打任何招呼地，他猛地刺进了Kylo的身体里，力度之大足以让Kylo感到疼痛，而夹杂着疼痛的快感正是Kylo所求。腰身彻底瘫在床上，伴随着他的冲刺，Kylo的喘息顷刻间就上升为呻吟，只是那呻吟被枕头吸收了一半，如同被闷在了铁皮鼓里。他再次抽出，抓住Kylo的肩膀将Kylo翻了个身，扯过Kylo的宝贝Darth Vader抱枕塞进Kylo身下，插入的同时揉弄起了Kylo发育不全的阴茎。

Kylo几乎是要发出尖叫了。后背猛地弓起，Kylo惊恐地睁开眼，

“等等——”

他并不理会Kylo的劝阻是不是出自真心，他只是兀自加重了施加在Kylo阴茎上的力量。鉴于Kylo异于常人的生理构造，Kylo的阴茎敏感异常，可以勃起却无法射精，高潮之时每每涨得发痛，刺激阴茎带来的快感常常能让Kylo哭出来。他是不喜欢把Kylo欺负哭，但这种不喜欢也要分场合——高潮中哭出来的Kylo不需要他进行收尾工作，这种时候他孩童一般的恶作剧心理就可以得到最大程度的释放。在Kylo的穴道中抽插着，他并未停下手中的活动，指甲抠进Kylo龟头下方的沟壑，Kylo颤抖着开始向他求饶。纠缠着他的性器的嫩肉最大程度地收紧，压迫感带来的满足让他同样发出粗重的喘息，抽插使得Kylo身体摇晃，柔软的胸部刺激着他的视觉神经。他俯下身去咬住Kylo的乳头，他听到他的情人甚至连求饶都开始语不成句。抬起头看看，Kylo泛红的眼角已经被眼泪沾湿，他用另一只手的拇指塞进Kylo的肛门，缠在他腰上的腿瞬间收紧了力量。

“等等，Hux，太过了——”

“你不就想要这些吗？从来都贪得无厌，这会儿泄什么气？”

无力反驳他的挖苦，Kylo的嗓子里只剩下呜咽。两条胳膊兜住他的脖颈，Kylo弯起身将脑袋埋在他的颈间，呻吟中带着抽泣，呼出的气息里带着兰花味漱口水的芳香。他手中握着的阴茎一阵痉挛，Kylo疼得叫出了声，床单和他的大腿瞬间被喷涌而出的体液溅湿。丰满而强壮的身躯瞬间脱了力，手臂滑下他的肩膀，Kylo的身体止不住地抽搐，只是还未来得及说些什么埋怨他的话，便又一次被他的抽插堵住了喉咙。

Kylo高潮了而他还没有，他可没高尚到满足了Kylo就忘掉自己的问题。Kylo的身体尽管疲软，再度到达高潮却不需要他费什么功夫，只是第二次高潮的到来让Kylo已经完全丧失了语言能力，只剩下被抽噎打得稀碎的呻吟。他几乎是同那第二次高潮一起射了精，一滴也没有外流，灌了Kylo满满一腔，拔出来看看，Kylo收缩着的穴口正将那溢出的白液一丝丝地挤出体外。

白面包一般浑圆的手指抠住他的小臂，Kylo纵然满足，潜意识里还是没忘了把他掐得发痛。使不上劲的两条腿颇具淫秽色彩地在他面前大张着，性器边缘满是狼狈的痕迹，粘腻湿滑，一塌糊涂。

 

六天的分离时间在这七年里算不上太长，只是这六天里他忙到甚至没工夫接Kylo的全息电话。六天的时间足够Kylo在浴缸里哭着自慰不知多少次，也足够Kylo在终于得到他的宠幸之时，于快感面前脆弱得像个糖纸叠的娃娃。糖纸娃娃的抱怨总带着点蜜糖的滋味，软趴趴地借着他的肩膀坐起身，Kylo抱着他缓了一阵，多少找回了些说话的能力，牙齿碰了碰他的锁骨：

“你是不是好累了？”

“你现在才知道？”

“我当然知道啊。……我看你在开会的时候就很累了。”

“那可真是多谢体谅。”

意有讽刺的言语拦不住Kylo傻笑着凑上来吻他。知道他很累却也依旧要他来满足自己，七年了，他当然知道他的最高领袖自私得可以，而Kylo在这方面也足够有自知之明。

“明天早会你不用去了。给你放假。”

“我是不是该谢谢领导恩赐？”

“你谢过了啊。”

毫无新意的下流。他推开Kylo从床上站起身，到了这种时候才脱掉他的制服外套：

“我要去洗澡了。”

“我也想去。”

Kylo作势就要跟着下床。他把外套扔给全身上下只剩一条蕾丝三角裤的Kylo：

“浴缸里塞不下你这肥婆。讲究个先来后到吧。”

 

兰花漱口水，柑橘沐浴液。尽管Kylo有自己的寝室，那些Kylo私用的洗漱用品很多年前开始就在他的浴室里有了一席之地。Kylo的用品香味丰富不一而足，瓶瓶罐罐也时常更换，而他从小到大用的牌子从来都没有变过。气味与Kylo的东西比起来寡淡到了索然无味的程度，非要给那气味做个定义，和肥皂的味道也没什么区别。他洗完轮到Kylo，Kylo的洗澡时间比他长了两倍。平时威风凛凛的最高领袖从浴室中走出来时，同每一个Kylo滞留在他卧室的夜晚一样，五花八门的香气扑面而来。

黑色的浴袍上沾了体液，已经被Kylo连同内裤一起丢进了属于他的脏衣篓。被子被Kylo掀开一角，Kylo钻进来的瞬间，他清晰地感受到床垫一沉。勾住他的手臂，Kylo温热的肉体贴上他的身躯，散发着湿气的头发压住了他上臂的肌肉。

“把头发吹干再过来。”

“吹过了，”

Kylo说着，黏在他身上一动不动：

“吹太多对头发不好。一会儿就自然干了。”

“胡扯。”

反驳过了Kylo，他倒也懒得再管太多，等着Kylo洗完澡的功夫他的holopad上又传来新的文件，看来在他满足最高领袖的淫欲的这段时间里，他的部下还在挑灯夜战，加班加点。心思九成停留在文件上，一成在忖度Kylo今晚用的是什么气味的沐浴液，半晌，Kylo玩着自己的头发，装作漫不经心地开口：

“还有不到一个月就情人节了。”

“嗯哼。”

他的心思只有十成。既然九成在文件上，他的心思就只分出了剩下那一成里的零点五成给Kylo的废话，能够用一声“嗯哼”来回应Kylo已经足够凸显他的诚意了。

“那你说情人节怎么过？去年就没有过成，我在外面做任务——”

“嗯哼。”

“Hux。”

“嗯。”

“Hux！！”

Kylo掐了一把他的腰。痛感让他恼怒地回过头：

“干什么？”

“我问你今年情人节怎么过？”

“情人节——你都——”

你都多大岁数了你还搞这个——剩下半句话他没说出来，他咬着牙憋下去一口气，当着Kylo的面调出holopad上的行事历：

“你看看。2月14日，第一秩序年度大会准备周。我要写演讲稿。——我说的清楚点，加班。”

“你就不能空出点时间给我？”

“我哪点时间不是拿出来给你的？”

他反问。这句话把Kylo噎得不轻，一时之间，最高领袖心里似乎和自己生起了闷气。见Kylo本就不美观的五官都快拧在了一起，他思索半秒，叹了口气：

“这种世道，能在一起就不错了。在一起哪天不是情人节？”

“用最短的时间想出一句能抚慰Kylo情绪并说服Kylo放弃某些无理的要求”这种本事，大概又是一个这七年里他学会的技能之一，只不过这技能比其他技能有用得多。他观察着听到这句话后的Kylo的反应——老实讲，他这句话说得波澜不惊、几乎不带任何感情，除了必要的疑问语气之外，他的情感与机器人别无二致。或许他用了太多次这样的语气来应付Kylo，或许Kylo已经对这种语气习以为常，或许Kylo在习以为常的过程中逐渐产生了某种他不愿去了解的领悟——Kylo笑了。Kylo仰起脸吻了吻他的下巴。

“好吧。听你的。”

“乖。”

这个“乖”字比方才更缺乏感情，甚至连一百年前的人工语音系统都不如了。

可Kylo并不介意。

靠在他身上陪他看了会儿文件，指出两个无伤大雅的拼写错误，Kylo显得有些百无聊赖了起来。不知道他要加班加点到什么时候，Kylo靠回床头揉了揉肚子：

“我饿了。”

“你是猪吗？饿得这么快？”

他头也不回地道。Kylo在被子下面踢了他一脚，按下床头的通讯器，找餐厅的机器人要了份甜点，抱着靠枕在等待中发起了呆。最高级的指令哪怕只是要个甜点也能排进第一秩序的最高优先级，不到十五分钟的功夫，机器人敲了敲门，端着餐盘送进来一份热气腾腾的奶油草莓酱冰淇淋松饼。端着松饼回到床上，Kylo递给他一把叉子：

“你吃不吃？”

“不吃。”

他不爱吃甜品，且他不爱在床上吃东西。劝阻Kylo不要在床上吃东西，经过七年的实践被证明是彻头彻尾的无用功，眼睛继续盯在文件上，他拒绝了Kylo后便不发一言。Kylo瘪了瘪嘴，自顾自地切下一块来，顶在叉子上看了看：

“你说我像不像松饼？”

“……你像什么？”

“松饼？”

“我看你脑子像个松饼。”

“……切。你真的不吃？”

“真的不吃。”

“热乎乎的松饼哦。白白嫩嫩的，软绵绵的，甜甜的。最后一个了。不吃就没有了。”

“……”

他握着书写笔的手抽搐一瞬，打心底他期望Kylo能够在下流这方面好歹有点进步。散着的头发遮住了额头上的青筋，他咬咬牙，好声好气地开口：

“刚刚吃饱了，现在不饿。”

“……哎呀。”

Kylo咬着叉子的表情像个白痴。

他感到自己的耐心即将迎来上限，于是他赶在贴近上限之前，侧过身亲了亲Kylo的额头：

“我还有点事情要忙。你吃饱了赶紧睡。”

吃饱了赶紧睡，别他妈叨叨个没完影响我办公。他的真实意图被他亲吻的动作掩盖，Kylo满足地蹭蹭他，打开holotube看着那些在他看来无聊至极的搞笑视频，吃起了那份除了让Kylo长胖之外没有任何作用的松饼。刀叉磕碰盘子的声音越来越频繁，待到Kylo关了全息投影仪、下了床将餐盘放到他办公桌上，他低着头指了指浴室：

“刷牙。”

光溜溜、肉墩墩的那双脚乖巧地拐进了浴室。Kylo再回来的时候，草莓果酱的味道又一次被兰花香气掩盖，床头灯的暗度被Kylo调低，一如每一个他仍在办公但Kylo准备入睡的夜晚。其实Kylo平时起得比他早，Kylo常常需要在早上五六点就到训练室去冥想和训练，当了最高领袖后依旧如此，不管前一夜Kylo缠他缠到了多晚。他瞟了一眼挂钟，满打满算，其实Kylo能睡觉的时间再多也不过三四个小时。

他干脆伸手关掉了床头灯。他的holopad屏幕亮度足够了。

“晚安。”

Kylo抱着他的Vader抱枕，在他身旁说。

“晚安。”

他的声音听起来还是像个机器人。拉着文件进度条看了一眼，批完这份报告大概还需要四十分钟。也够了。

一如既往地，约摸半个小时后，沉入睡眠的Kylo开始无意识地双腿乱蹬，把被子从自己身上踢开，肉身暴露在了冬夜的空气之中。他写完手头这行字，放下holopad，把被子又盖在了Kylo身上。Vader抱枕在Kylo的体态变化中被Kylo扔到了地上，他越过Kylo的身体，探长了胳膊将抱枕捡起来，拍了拍放在了Kylo头顶。Holopad的微光中，Kylo睡得沉稳，眉头舒展，绵柔而富有弹性的嘴唇微微张着一条缝。

……反正Kylo也不会知道。他低下头去碰了碰Kylo的嘴唇，发觉Kylo刷牙的时候没把嘴边的糖霜擦干净。

一如既往地，当他完成工作、在床上躺下时，他的Kylo似乎在睡梦中也能感知到他的行动。身子翻回来，Kylo挪动着靠到他的身旁，胳膊搂住他的胸口，大腿跨上了他的身体。他翻了个白眼，推推这沉重的负担：

“重死了。你放开——”

Kylo却只是将他搂得更紧，半梦半醒地呢喃：

“……你好辛苦啊。快睡吧。”

攀在他身上的长臂猿没有丝毫退让的意图。

他叹息着闭上眼。这些年里他掌握的技能之四：学会在这种沉重的负担带来的禁锢中一觉睡到天亮。

他闻出来了。Kylo今晚用的沐浴露是鼠尾草味的。

 

再睁眼又是新的一天，再睁眼时他没靠闹钟唤自己起来。说是Kylo给了他不去早会的权利，多年准时准点的生物钟的威力也不容小觑。再睁眼时床的另外半边已经没了人，他看到训练归来的Kylo穿着黑色背心在他浴室里梳头，戴上头盔前Kylo要把自己不听话的头发扎成贴着头皮的麻花辫。

他走进浴室，掀开马桶盖撒尿。

Kylo看着镜子里的他的背影：

“我昨天晚上做梦了。”

“嗯。”

“我梦见你亲我。”

“……做美梦的本事你倒是一绝。”

他不痛不痒地回应，按下马桶冲水按钮的时候，希望水流一并冲走他的心虚。

转身看向镜子，他注意到Kylo放下梳子发起了呆。他的回应似乎让Kylo感到失落，攀在头顶上的手指怎么都编不齐第三根辫子。他便夺过Kylo手中的皮筋和发辫，将辫子扎好，卡上发卡——第五个技能。他有什么办法？能握着光剑耍剑花的手指再怎么灵巧，架不住Kylo本人有时候实在是笨得可以。

Kylo冲着镜子笑起来。他觉得这笑容让他一大早就胃不舒服，没再多看便走出了浴室。Kylo这头一时半会儿梳不完，他便在洗漱前先换起了衣服。给衬衫扣上Kylo买给他的袖扣时，他听到浴室里传出一声Kylo的叹息：

“下午又要和Pryde开会了。躲都躲不过。”

“我看你在他面前威风得很。”

“再威风有什么用？他还不是瞧不起我？”

Kylo的声音听起来怨气十足。他倒有些惊讶——敢情这愚钝的领袖还知道那个Palpatine派下来的将军瞧不起他。他恶毒地笑了一声：

“你知道他瞧不起你也算是个进步。那老东西就那样，谁都瞧不起。”

“你跟他一起开会就不嫌膈应？本来我都把你拔到最高位了，要不是那混蛋从天而降——”

“Kylo。”

“嗯？”

“不讨人喜欢的事情就少说。”

浴室中的Kylo沉默了几秒。脚步声比人声先一步响起，Kylo走出来，靠在门沿上架着胳膊，抿着嘴看了他一阵，开口道：

“我戳到你痛处了。”

“闭嘴。”

“你也不喜欢有人压在你头上。”

“你当我刚才的话是废话？”

“我们做了他吧。”

Kylo突然道。一半头发扎得整整齐齐，一半还纹丝未动，Kylo脸上敷着面膜，身上披着浴袍，一张口说出的却是这样的话，使得他在惊愕中产生了他根本不认识眼前这家伙的错觉。是，Kylo和他一样是个杀人毫不手软的冷血混蛋，七年的人生里恶行累累，但这家伙敢对Palpatine的人下手，哪怕只是个念头，也着实超出了他想象的范畴。他的大脑开始了这个早上第一次的高速运转，顷刻间就给他提供了十几种暗杀Pryde的方式，只是他还未想出一个正确而合理的回应，Kylo又噘噘嘴：

“……算了。毕竟是Palpatine的人，下手了不好收拾。”

……成吧。是他高估了Kylo的智商。想要做掉Pryde只是一时的义愤之想，这义愤产生之前Kylo甚至都没想起来做掉Pryde会带来什么后果。他看着Kylo带着闷气转身回到浴室，云淡风轻地补上一句：

“做了他，下一步就是Palpatine了。”

Kylo的脚步滞在原地。从Kylo转向他的脸上，他逐渐看到了拨云见雾后露出的微笑，缓慢而流畅得好像滑出钢管的肥皂泡。他知道Kylo那迟钝的脑子同他一样开始运转，虽不见得能想出来什么好主意，他至少还是听到了齿轮咯吱作响的声音。

“你果然像我认为的那样勇敢，Hux将军。”

最高领袖走上前，双臂搭上他的肩膀，脸上的微笑转变成一种挑逗的神情。他奉上一个假笑：

“过奖了，最高领袖。”

腕表上的闹钟恰到好处地作响，提醒他还有二十分钟即将召开早会。将Kylo的手臂卸下他的肩膀，在脑子里计算着一旦这计划付诸实施，他和Kylo的死亡率究竟有多高，他将那假笑延续了几秒：

“你的将军现在要去为第一秩序鞠躬尽瘁了。——等晚上再说？”

“等晚上再说。晚上见，我的好将军。”

他还是逃不过Kylo从脸颊一路延续到嘴唇上的亲吻。绕过Kylo走向浴室，他听到他的身后传来Kylo快活地哼着流行歌曲的声音。银河在上，Kylo对他终于有了足够的利用价值，“原力”这种虚无缥缈的东西对他来说也不再显得那么一无是处。只剩一个完美无缺的计划了，对吧？

做掉Pryde，再摧毁Palpatine。糖纸娃娃的参与让这念头变得甜美无比，他竟然开始有些期待今晚的到来了。


	10. Watch your Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗源自@starkillerbabe老师，我没有生产梗，我只是梗的细化工。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兽化预警、无san预警、血腥暴力、角色死亡预警

高级研究员Hux在研究所住了太久了。对于一个在公私分离方面有着近乎变态的执着的人来说，一个星期没能回家对他来说是一种生理和心理上的双重折磨。适逢圣诞到新年之间的假期，连清洁工都不愿来上班，他蜗居的研究所休息室里，床单已经被浸透了香烟的气味，每每躺上去都恶臭满溢。香烟的气味尚可忍受，更令他难以忍受的是混杂在烟味重的昆虫的气味，腥臭而浓郁，就好像他把自己埋进了红棕色的土壤里。

整件事他都不认为他做错了什么，但整个结果如今错得离谱。躺在床上望着天花板他不能翻身，翻身就会听到细微的、噼噼啪啪的爆裂声，暴露在外的皮肤上就会沾满令人作呕的浓稠的昆虫体液，哪怕这些体液源于一种至今未被权威机构认证的蝴蝶。蝴蝶密密匝匝地铺在房间里、铺在天花板上、铺在床单上，铺在每一处他可能接触到的地方，小到几不可见的人脸转过来看着他，低频的嗡嗡声让他的偏头痛折磨着他每一毫米的神经。

再等等。再等等就好了。Phasma明天就来上班了。

 

事情从七天以前开始。七天前他在这间新建的休息室中睡醒，Phasma走进来递给他一个透气的玻璃瓶。新发现的蝴蝶，Phasma告诉他。蝴蝶背对着Hux，黑色的翅膀大得惊人，两侧各有一个红色的倒十字形，细长的触角以一种精妙的弧度弯曲，在瓶中轻微抖动。

撒旦教的蝴蝶啊。

他开玩笑说。他不知道为何Phasma没笑，他看向Phasma的脸，他发现Phasma像橱窗里的模特一般，仿佛被时间凝固在了那里。不止如此。他身旁的时间流动停了，只剩下蝴蝶的触角颤抖，与其他蝴蝶不同的、毛茸茸的头部扭过来看着他——

一张人脸。

确切地说，一颗人头。

他险些将玻璃瓶掉在地上。Phasma活过来，嗤笑一声：

是啊。只有魔鬼一样的造物主才能造出这种东西来吧？

他克制着厌恶感重新打量瓶子。他要怎么给这东西起名？……人头蝶？Phasma蝶？

他的女同事来得快去得也快，拍拍他的肩膀：

交给你了。我提前放假了，节后见。

Phasma就那样弃他而去，丝毫未提第一发现者的问题。当他意识到这一点并给Phasma打了个电话时，电话那端根本无人接听。他发了消息，Phasma不回。他的同事在这个假期里开始了彻头彻尾的消失。假期当前，Phasma的消失算不上残酷无情，只留下他站在休息室里，觉得这起承转合突兀到令人无所适从，一切都快得像一场节奏失衡的电影。

他给家里打了个电话，他告诉妻子他今天要加班不知道什么时候才能回去。妻子冷哼一声直接挂断，这个从不知道体谅他的伴侣如今甚至剥夺了他感到愤怒的能力。他把手机关机，扔进休息室的笔筒里，拿着那只玻璃瓶，走向了他的实验室。

 

他不认为问题是从此刻开始的。真要追根溯源，应该责怪Phasma把那只玻璃瓶交给了他而非自己留着，他只是想要赶在蝴蝶的寿命结束之前研究出个所以然来。他拍摄照片，放大蝴蝶头部，黑色的及肩发下是一张哀怨的人脸，泫然欲泣的表情，委屈地下垂着的眼角，厚而艳丽的嘴唇。他同意Phasma的那句话，这只蝴蝶一定是某个恶魔的一场恶作剧。把手机扔在身后等同于把家庭扔在身后，几天里他不眠不休地研究那只蝴蝶，观察蝴蝶的行为习惯，一字一句地修改他源源不断地写出来的报告，报告在第五天彻底完成。其中的一句话他反复推敲，又观察了半日，确定这句话正确无疑：

_强烈的与人类亲近的倾向：具体表现为永远都停留在瓶壁上，眼睛会锁定其身边的人类。_

艳丽的嘴唇反复开合，似有什么话语要向他倾诉。睡眠不足让他脑子发昏，他尝试着和蝴蝶说话，自然是没有听懂蝴蝶回应了他什么。他站起来，走到传真机前，发了报告给杂志，传了份电子版，回到休息室睡了。

 

一睡便是一日一夜。要么睡眠不足要么睡眠过度，在困倦中醒来，前往浴室刷牙时，他发现自己的胡子已经在下半张脸上围了厚厚一圈。可他没那个时间刮胡子，他还要去研究室看看那只蝴蝶的现状如何。他推门进去，走到桌边，蓦地发现一只拇指那么粗的肉虫正在桌上蠕动，用近乎野蛮的力量推动玻璃瓶，此刻离玻璃瓶坠落仅剩一步之遥。他一把抓住玻璃瓶，四下寻找剿灭肉虫的武器，突然想到这来源不明的肉虫他也从未在图鉴中见到过，未必没有什么研究价值。镊子取代了他寻求的书本和刀具，抽出工具来准备将肉虫放进观察皿里，再一回头，那肉虫已经消失不见了。

移动速度缓慢的肉虫短时间内不会跑到哪里去。知道这个道理，在研究室中四下找寻，十几分钟后他却依旧一无所获。或许过会儿就自己跑出来了——昆虫不就是这个德行——烦躁地在椅子上坐下，他举起玻璃瓶，才发现蝴蝶仰躺在瓶底，翘着脚已然不动了。

 

扔掉玻璃瓶是他做出的第一个选择，出于本能。他的第六感在那时向他提出这个建议，他选择了不去遵守。趁着蝴蝶还没腐烂，他需要将蝴蝶制成标本来支撑日后发表的论文，何况仔细看看就会发现，蝴蝶在死前爆发般地喷了一瓶子的卵，这对他研究这蝴蝶的生殖系统意义非凡。转移蝴蝶卵花了他不少时间，将虫卵整理好放进孵化箱，百无聊赖之中他终于去洗了个澡。洗去身上的污垢，挂干净脸上的胡子，用毛巾擦着头发上的水回到研究室，他随便向孵化仓里瞟了一眼——毛巾掉在地上，他瞬间难以相信自己所见。

不过半小时的功夫，孵化箱里已扑满了几百只长得一模一样的人头蝴蝶。

哀怨的人脸，泫然欲泣的表情，委屈地下垂着的眼角，厚而艳丽的嘴唇。

仿佛那只死掉的蝴蝶用最后的力气制造出了上百只克隆体，以惊人的速度跳过了幼虫期，从破卵的那一瞬间开始就已成形。这已经彻头彻尾地超越了他从小到大接受的教育能够解释的范畴，让他花了两年写出来的博士论文变得一钱不值。他迅速套上手套，抓了一只蝴蝶出来，拈掉蝴蝶的头，看着垂死的蝴蝶在他掌中挣扎、尾部喷出大量的卵、晶亮的卵流星一般地散落在他的地板上——沾上地板的瞬间，这些东西如同被施加了恶魔的法术，变成一只只蝴蝶扑面而来，如同乌鸦的翅膀一般划过他的脸颊，在他的鼻尖洒满麟粉。这些麟粉他已经验证过了，含有一定程度的致幻成分，而这几百只蝴蝶抚过他的脸，与直接喂了他一份LDS毫无区别。眼前天旋地转，他扔掉手中的蝴蝶尸体，踉跄着冲回休息室躺下，紧紧地关上休息室的门，倒在床上——他看到幻影，他看到他愤怒的妻子，他们争吵、嘶吼、斗殴，他看到他梦想了千百次的手刃对方的场景在他面前成真，他看着Kylo——他的妻子——的脑袋滚落在地上，瞪大的眼睛眼角委屈地下垂，Kylo那哀怨的脸、泫然欲泣的表情、厚而艳丽的嘴唇——

再睁眼时他浑身冷汗，房间里暗得像是地下三百米的秘密基地。他摸索着开了灯，眼前的场景让他近似于魂飞魄散——房门依旧紧缩，可沾在他衣服上的那些虫卵已然孵化，孵化带来更多的虫卵，虫卵引出更大量的孵化——天花板上、窗户上、床上、地面上，到处都是蝴蝶，到处都是Kylo的那张脸，他在惊恐中挣扎着坐起，双手按下去沾满蝴蝶的体液。他摸索着在笔筒中寻找手机，手探过去激起蝴蝶飞扬，又一次诚意十足的LSD。他跌回床上，混沌中失去行动能力，只剩发生故障的大脑为他一次又一次地重复Kylo的脑袋滚落在地板上的情形。新孵化的蝴蝶龙卷风一般地在休息室内飞舞，停留在他的身上、他的耳边，他不能动，他无法入睡、无法醒来，理智像火花一样，偶尔闪现又飞速消失。他不知道他在那里躺了多久，他眼前只剩下呈螺旋状飞舞的蝴蝶群，洪流一般地将麟粉洒遍他的全身。

……再等等，他想。再等等Phasma就来了。

火花噼啪一声消失了。

蝴蝶停留在他的脖子上，恶魔的力量似乎突然扼住了他的咽喉。龙卷风来到他的面前，房间里的千百只蝴蝶在床头灯蓝色的荧光中看向他，艳丽的嘴唇开合，发出低频的嗡嗡声，对着他轻语呢喃：

亲爱的、亲爱的、亲爱的。

亲爱的、亲爱的、亲爱的、亲爱的、亲爱的……

螺旋钻钻入他的耳道，让他与他的火花彻底告别。疼痛取得了永久性的胜利，幻觉中他归属黑暗，黑暗来临之间，蝴蝶群捧着Kylo那颗沾着血的人头降落在他胸前。

 

新年假期的尾声蔓延在欢闹的街道上，纵然满地积雪，依旧难掩成群结队的路人脸上充满希望的表情。穿过人群来到相对僻静的住宅区，遥遥地望见停留在远处的警车，Phasma双手插在口袋里，加快了脚下的步伐。

“他一个星期没来上班了，”

向警察简单问好、做了一番自我介绍，带着警察走向Hux所住的公寓时，Phasma解释道，

“假期中间他传了一份很奇怪的论文给我，我打回电话去电话关机。我以为是他搞的什么圣诞节恶作剧，准备节后再问他。现在新年假期结束一周了，他还是没来上班。敲了门也不应，我就只能报警了。”

“那份论文奇怪在哪里？”

“说是论文更像是幻想小说，说实话。——天，怎么这么臭？”

甫一接近公寓，从门缝中溢出来的扑鼻的恶臭就让Phasma捂住了脸。警察刹那间严肃了表情，揪着领口处的对讲机呼唤增援，掏出枪，按了按门铃。

无人响应。

“Hux博士。——Hux博士，你在家吗？”

回应警察敲门声和呼喊的只有死寂。摆摆头示意Phasma后退，警察踹了两脚将大门踹开，刚刚打头阵进去，便被猛地袭来的一大群苍蝇包围，慌乱中甚至让手枪也掉在了地板上。糟糕的预想越来越严重，Phasma捂住口鼻，将枪捡起来还给警察，循着臭味的源头走向Hux和Kylo的卧室，还未到卧室门口，地板上已经爬满了蠕动的白色肉虫。

“这他妈——”

警察站住脚，忍耐着恶臭做了个深呼吸，小心翼翼地举着枪，拦在Phasma身前，带着Phasma踏进卧室去。

看清眼前的一切时，尖叫直接卡在了Phasma喉咙里。现实比她糟糕的预想更要糟糕百倍，她看到这飞满了苍蝇的卧室中，地板上躺着一具穿着黑裙的无头尸体，皮肤早已被蛆虫啃食殆尽。

床上，她熟悉的同事、高级研究员Armitage Hux，抱着妻子Kylo Ren那颗同样严重腐烂的人头，瞪大眼睛躺在那里，早已死了多时了。

 

-END-


	11. You know everything about him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巨大化女友垃圾。  
> 看图说话。图源：https://weibo.com/1748394133/IsmFmiPHV?from=page_1005051748394133_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1580747722752

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又一个心情浮躁的夜里，决定把昨天晚上想到的内容短一点表达出来。  
> 没什么剧情的垃圾，纯粹用来孝敬我站长父亲。

“你知道Kylo的所有喜好，你为什么就是不知道Kylo喜欢你？”

他的金发女同事曾经站在培养舱前问他。他回忆起这句话来，仰头看着舱内沉睡着的庞然大物，大物身上未着片缕，乳白色的胸口一起一伏。沉重的金属粗线牵引名为Kylo的巨物的身体，在巧妙的力学作用下为Kylo铺出一张看不见的床。

一个失败的克隆体。

他没有告诉他的女同事真正的Kylo是怎样死掉的。他曾经以为那场精心策划的谋杀可以让他一劳永逸，但他不知道他的上司早已准备好了克隆计划以防万一。可是克隆失败了。Kylo的成长失去了控制，日渐庞大，反应能力日渐迟缓，终于变得像只猫一样一天三分之二的时间拿来睡觉。

一劳永逸打了折扣。如今照顾这昏睡的Kylo的任务落在了他头上，但尽管如此，也比曾经与Kylo相处让他轻松多了。

巨物膨胀，膨胀到某一个节点突然停止。他试着趁Kylo睡觉时进入培养舱，触摸克隆体的小腿。Kylo的肌肉变得像海绵一样蓬松，只是外表上看起来依旧同人类的皮肤那般细腻。这样的Kylo难以支撑自己也难以站立，需要借助金属线的辅助才能完成最简单的吃饭这种行为。

……是啊。他清楚Kylo所有的喜好。

他知道关于Kylo的一切。

他知道Kylo现在有六米高，500磅重，睡眠时间是24:00-16:00，吃饭在剩下八个小时内完成，食量是普通人的八倍。他知道Kylo像个小女孩一样喜欢在夏天的空调培养舱里吃草莓冰淇淋，一碗冰淇淋里要配十斤草莓。他知道Kylo仍旧像以前一样拒绝讨厌生食，30多快牛排要做到至少7分熟。他知道Kylo不喜欢穿衣服因为不利于排泄，知道Kylo喜欢在乳头上打一颗亮晶晶的乳钉。

他知道Kylo醒着的时候会看着他，慢吞吞地、像只愚笨的动物一样，用尽全力离开金属网，噗通一声跪在他面前，使得整个房间的地面发颤，震得他放在一旁的咖啡杯叮当作响。

我爱你，Kylo对他说。为什么不让我出去？

为什么不让我碰碰你？

为什么离我那么远？

为什么看着我一句话都不说？

这些句子说出来要费Kylo不少功夫。也不知是过于庞大影响了大脑发育，还是在永无白日的囚禁中逐渐丧失了思维能力，Kylo会说的句子有限，无外乎对他的抱怨。倒也有例外。谢谢、早点回来、我想你了、我爱你、以及那句从未当着Phasma的面说过的：

为什么要杀我？

只有这句话他给出过回应：

为什么，你自己不知道吗？

Kylo缓慢地摇摇头，眼中的悲伤凝聚起来，像一块撞在他心口的陨石。

留在这里好吗？

Kylo问他。

他没有给出肯定回答。

我要睡了，Hux。留下陪我吧。

柔软如海绵的躯体吃力地站起来，晃晃悠悠地跌回那张金属网上去。几秒钟的功夫，监测仪便显示Kylo已经进入了睡眠状态。

他放下喝了一半的咖啡，仰着头，回到长椅上坐下了。

培养舱里的Kylo留给他的声音只剩下自己的呼吸。他瞥了一眼墙上的红色按钮。

他当然知道Kylo喜欢他。

巨物说给他的句子他听过千百次，如今像是按下了慢速键，一遍遍地延长他的痛苦持续的时间。Phasma知道Kylo喜欢他，平时负责照顾Kylo饮食起居的几个白兵也知道。说白了，整个基地都知道，整个基地却无人知晓曾经的Kylo也有着同样的他无法承受的爱意。

曾经的最高领袖死于一场诡秘的谋杀，领袖克隆成功之前由他代理政务。

三年过去了，所有人都明白他们等来了一场失败。两个月前，他成为正式总统，一统在他的辅助下曾经被Kylo连为一体的银河系。

所有人都知道Kylo喜欢他，没有人对Kylo喜欢他这事儿发表过什么意见。

如今的Kylo是他的宠物，他放在培养舱里的艺术品，他可以完全控制生死的囚徒。Kylo曾经睡过的他的那张床日渐冰冷，他在培养舱室里呆的时间越来越长。这种日子到了需要迎来尽头的时候，三年后的今天，按照他和Phasma当初口头约好的那样，今天他应该按下那颗红色的毒气释放键。最初的日子里，每一次来培养舱观察克隆Kylo的成长，他都要压制自己按下按钮的欲望，而到了约定可以生效的这一日，他发现他对那颗按键避之不及。

培养室的角落里放着一箱洗干净的草莓。那是他半年以前安排好的，以方便Kylo睡醒了、饥饿的时候，能够随便抓一把自己最喜欢的水果填饱肚子。

草莓还剩下三分之二，看来今天的Kylo胃口不佳。

他看了眼表，22:37。还未到Kylo睡觉的时间，而Kylo已在他面前睡得像个植物人。为了让他留下，为了让他能够忍受讨厌的自己，Kylo放弃了清醒，选择了睡眠。红色按钮刺眼得像扎进他眼睛里的银针，他移开视线，喝光杯子里的咖啡，掏出holopad，在Kylo的呼吸声中进入新的一夜。

他还有未来的很多个日子可以选择按下红色按钮。

不是今天。

 

-END-


	12. Equivalent Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bb老师说想看站街开罗吃炸鸡，我便让站街开罗吃炸鸡。

雪从后半夜下起来了。飘扬过汽车的挡风玻璃，堆积在熄了火的引擎盖上，让需要在接下来的七个小时里仍需保持清醒的Hux昏昏欲睡。不能开空调的车里，他从后座翻出来一件羽绒服裹在了自己身上。Phasma临时被指派去出别的任务，今夜他无人陪伴，连听听收音机也成了痴心妄想，而他的眼睛又不能被用来做盯梢之外的事。冷寂空旷的街道上行人寥寥，大雪纷飞的夜里，连红灯区都迎来了自己的淡季。

方才从枯枝上飞走的是今夜他看到的第五只鸟。个头不大，橘色的喙，白色的腹，黑色的翅膀，总归比乌鸦吉利些。枯树上挂着一面带着红色×号的黑旗，在这条红灯街上，代表这栋楼里有一家性虐俱乐部。花12个小时盯梢一家地下性虐俱乐部，他严重怀疑这是他职业生涯中的又一个低谷。

北风不算凌冽，远未到能把黑旗吹得猎猎作响的程度，只是Hux知道外面很冷，冷到连鸟雀都要活动筋骨来温暖身体。人行道上脏污的积水结了冰，蒙上一层新鲜的积雪，但黑旗下站着的那个人却对这寒冷不以为意——他说不上是这家伙感受不到，还是这家伙抗冻的本事天赋异禀。五个小时了，从他将车子停在这里、进入无聊的工作状态时开始，那人就站在那里，穿着与寒冬相矛盾的短裤，右腿的渔网袜侧面破得一塌糊涂。往上是一件皮夹克，里面套着紧身短袖，露出肚脐，那家伙浑圆紧实的腰和大腿一般，冻得像冷库里的死猪肉。短袖上印着潦草的字，像是被红油漆泼上似的：

_First Order_

_十美元带给你最好的享受_

从外表上，Hux很难判定这究竟是他要盯梢的那家店的宣传员还是卖春者。宣传员在这街区不常见，卖春者的可能性要高得多。只是在红灯区出了不少次任务，Hux见过形形色色的娼妓，好眼前这位这一口的人恐怕不会太多。卷曲的黑发凌乱地在脑后扎了个短短的马尾，歪歪扭扭的下巴上方，猩红的嘴唇一根接一根地换着烟。仿佛烟才能将这生命延续下去，仿佛这家伙是成人版的卖火柴的小女孩。对方点上一支，Hux常常要跟着点上一支，五个小时过去，他车里空气呈现出阴郁的青色，明天Phasma来换班，恐怕能把他骂个半死。

五个小时十分钟了。这家伙还是一个客人都没招到。

也难怪。就连Hux也想不通Snoke为什么会让这种人出来招客——六英尺二英寸的个头，比绝大多数客人都要宽厚的肩膀，穿着再怎么女性化，明眼人都知道这家伙是个男的。他看着对方懒洋洋地靠在树上，只在有人路过时直起身，装出热情洋溢地模样凑上前去，随即再被对方上下打量一番，一脸厌恶地推开。失落从那男人脸上一闪而过，旋即化为一声嗤笑，勾起的嘴角带着不屑，肥厚的嘴巴朝着路人的背影吐一口痰。接着便再靠回树上去；接着便是下一个循环。低头看了一眼自己的记事本，Hux发现这个循环已经持续了七次。

五个小时三十二分钟过去，第八个循环结束，第九个循环开始。离天亮没多少功夫了，看来这一夜里，这男人可能会一无所获。五个小时四十分钟过去，Hux注意到那家伙抽完了手头所有的烟，抱着肩膀打了个寒颤。

小女孩划尽了火柴，小女孩终于也开始感到寒冷。Hux盯着自己车里的那一整条Lucky Strick，离抽完还有八包半。他忍不住想开窗扔一盒出去给那瑟瑟发抖的两米高的小女孩，抬头望了一眼一晚上都没什么动静的First Order店门，他又被自己的职责所在拉回了轨道上。五小时五十五分，对方靠着树干坐下搓起了手。还有不到一小时就要天亮了。两手空空的男人回到店里会受到怎样的惩罚？

第六只鸟——不，刚刚飞走的第五只鸟飞回来，扑棱着翅膀降落在了枯枝上。男人仰头看着鸟，呆滞地盯了一阵，笑了。

戴着廉价装饰戒指的手揉了揉肚皮。男人把自己蜷得更紧了些，双目空空地望向了街道尽头。舌尖探出数次，几乎要把那口红都舔得掉了色，粗壮的手指压在胃部，似乎在强力压抑着Hux听不到的、肚子咕咕叫的声音。望了一眼十字路口另一侧24小时营业的炸鸡店，Hux咬咬烟嘴，右手不自觉地握紧了方向盘。其实他也饿了。开工之前他没来及买些吃食，这会儿能来点食物，再配杯咖啡，可就再好不过了。

非分之想。

他疲惫地活动了一番僵硬的脊椎。

六个小时十二分。

手机屏幕无声地亮了，他接起来，是Phasma。他的搭档听起来同样疲惫不堪，与他开了几个无伤大雅的玩笑后，轻飘飘地告诉他：

“别蹲了。回来吧。”

“干嘛？”

“Snoke死了。”

“……什么？”

“另一组人在他公寓那边发现的。看见他的保镖Pryde慌慌张张地跑出来，我们的人潜伏进去，发现Snoke已经死了。任务结束，回家睡觉吧。今天大概没你什么事儿了。”

“可是——”

“可是什么？”

“……没什么。”

他讪讪地挂了电话，思索了片刻自己究竟要在“可是”后追加些什么内容，片刻过去，他没想出来。外部看来一片死寂的汽车在他手中突然发动，树下坐着的男人有些吃惊地向他看过来。他驱车离开，开出一个街区，等待红绿灯的时候，那只有着橙色喙部的鸟落在他的引擎盖上，停留几秒倏地离开。他靠在椅背上想了想，下个路口调头，驶向了那间24小时营业的炸鸡店。

 

他把纸包扔在无精打采的娼妓面前。看到他从车上走下来，对路人已经不抱希望的娼妓甚至懒得坐起来招待他。他停住脚步，伴随着装着炸鸡的纸包一同扔给对方的还有一包烟。他转身就走，走出去三米，男人在他身后叫住他：

“这不止十美元了。”

他没回头：

“无所谓。”

“你不需要我给你口一管吗？我嘴上功夫很好的。”

“不需要。”

“可你坐在那里看了我一晚上。”

他不喜欢被人误解成这样，尤其不喜欢被一个揽不到客的落魄娼妓误解成这样。于是他转过身：

“我没在看你。”

“真的？”

“我有什么看你的必要？”

“我还以为你是口味清奇的变态呢。你在等Snoke？”

“……也不是。”

“你是警察？”

“别瞎猜。”

“我就要猜。”

男人从纸袋里抓出一只鸡翅，像只冬眠初醒、饥肠辘辘地狗熊吞食蜂巢一般三下五除二地吃下肉、吐出骨头，又拿起下一只：

“你刚刚开走，是不是因为你们发现Snoke死了？”

猩红的唇瓣周围沾上了光亮的油脂，显得那嘴唇更是肥润得不似人类所有。下垂的眼睛放肆而挑衅地看着他，这种挑衅和方才的误解一样，让Hux难以忍受。他咬住后齿，沉了口气：

“你知道他死了？”

“我知道的多了。”

“你叫什么？”

“Kylo。Kylo Ren，你呢？”

“你别管。你还知道什么？”

“请我吃顿热气腾腾的华夫饼，我就告诉你。”

鸡骨头就那么源源不断地被男人扔在树根旁，这家伙进食的速度让Hux觉得用狗熊来比喻对方实属失当。狗熊都吃不了这么快，狗熊啃起骨头来都没有这么字面意义上的伶牙俐齿。Kylo不急不躁地等待他做出决定，而他在脑子里搜索起了一切和Kylo有关的档案痕迹。这名字他一定在哪里听过，他百分之百确定这个人确实和Snoke有着不浅的关联，而眼前的事实很明显：他不可能就这么以自己的喜恶作为衡量标准，将这个缺乏魅力的娼妓留在身后，自己一个人回到家中呼呼大睡。利弊权衡花了他一些时间，Kylo吃光了六块炸鸡，拍拍手站起身，点了支烟。

他像被传染了一般，跟着点了一支。

一顿华夫饼是免不了了。

他朝着自己的车子摆摆头：

“上车。”

肥硕的屁股毫不客气地坐上了驾驶座，涂着红色指甲的手扣上安全带，伸向了他的两腿之间。他不动声色地将那只手打开，沉默着发动汽车，偏离了归家的路线，驶向位于19公里之外的总部基地。路上总会有家华夫饼店的，他可以沿路看看。他不着急。

用余光打量着道路周围时，他无意间瞥见Kylo白皙的脖颈。车内开了空调，温度宜人，死猪肉恢复了血色，带着些半透明的质感，包裹住Kylo突兀的喉结。他将左手伸向座椅下方，确认了一番他的军刀还完好无损地藏在那里，以备不时之需。

——他们的人来晚了，Snoke已经死了。这场暗杀行动的前期准备只进行到一半便中道崩殂，他这把刀甚至都没派上防身的用处。可他现在就这么让一个身份成谜的、Snoke身边——可能是亲信——的家伙坐在了车里，这种冒险获得情报的行为如同一场俄罗斯轮盘赌。他本来可以要这个家伙坐到后座上去的，他刚才到底在想什么？……不，Kylo坐到后座上也不能保证他的安全，他刚刚就不应该让Kylo上车。

他到底在想什么？

他记得这家伙身上没有枪。

他觉得这家伙也不大可能在车子还在行驶的过程中就扑过来掐死他。

他听见这家伙的肚子居然还在叫，他猜测Kylo可能是真的很想再来一顿华夫饼。

红色的指甲再次不安分地攒动起来。他清了清嗓子，严肃地拒绝了Kylo在漫长的道路中企图为他们二人增添些乐趣的努力。

无论如何，在他找到那家华夫饼店前，他希望这个看起来脑子不太好使的娼妓，最好不要感受到他身上已经准备充足的杀气。


End file.
